Tuer ce que tu aimes
by Juste D
Summary: 8x17... Un éclat de voix. Reconnaissable entre mille. "Elle est dans l'coin... grogne Daryl, passant devant tout le monde, plus déterminé que jamais, remettant son arbalète en joue.
1. Chapter 1

_Le jour est tombé, la lucarne est sombre au dessus de sa tête._

 _Seule la lumière jaunie du plafonnier éclaire toujours la poussière légère, volant tout autour de lui, repoussant encore les ténèbres pour un moment supplémentaire._

 _Qu'est ce qui a foiré cette fois ?_

 _A peu près tout..._

 _Negan est assis là, silencieux._

 _Il fulmine à l'intérieur, mais reste calme et immobile à l'extérieur. Il ne doit rien laisser paraître._

 _Absolument rien._

 _Jamais._

 _Il fixe Lucille. Elle est sagement posée, debout, contre le mur. La regarder, la détailler, à en oublier de ciller, l'aide à retrouver un semblant de calme._

Sa _Lucille. La seule qui lui ait vraiment été fidèle. Jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il déconnait total. Alors qu'il perdait les pédales sur tout ce qui avait encore de la valeur, sur tout ce qui était encore important dans leur vie. Ignorant qu'après ça, cela allait être pire. Bien pire. Que tout allait partir en vrille. Dès lors qu'elle l'aurait quitté, définitivement, sans espoir de réconciliation. Et bien avant cette putain de fin du monde._

 _Mais il a continué. Comme un con._

 _Comme le_ ** _sale_ _gros_ _connard_** _qu'il a toujours été._

 _Et depuis, il a l'impression qu'il s'en bouffe les doigts, jusqu'à l'os. Et, surtout, que ça ne finira jamais._

 _Aujourd'hui encore, il regrette tellement. Parce qu'il se rend compte qu'au final il n'a toujours rien compris. Au final, tout part toujours en couille, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il sauve. Ca lui pète toujours à la gueule._

 _Ses hommes l'ont entubé de bout en bout. Mais ça, il le sentait bien venir, germer, gangrener. Il a laissé faire, comme fasciné de voir la pourriture s'étaler à vue d'oeil, comme un de ces films documentaires sur la nature, en accéléré, juste là, sous ses yeux. Sauf que c'est la nature humaine qu'il regardait moisir. Et il a su faire face, à la force de sa rage et de ses poings. Et ils ont pris leur dû. Ils ont tous pris une leçon._

 _Mais elle... Elle lui a mis bien profond. Et ça, là, il a peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en_ _remettre vraiment._

 _Ok, il a eu sa petite jouissance personnelle. Le cul-de-sac a été amusant, c'est vrai. Faut dire qu'elle a joué le jeu comme l'idiote qu'elle est. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en sorte. Qu'elle_ _n'allait sûrement_ _pas se muer en la putain de survivante qu'elle est devenue. Sans crier gare, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte avant qu'il ne soit_ _déjà_ _trop_ _tard_ _pour_ _son_ _matricule_ _à_ _lui. Parce que même là, dans cette allée sans_ _issue_ _, montée de toutes_ _pièces_ _, ça aurait pu s'arrêter, comme ça, aussi facilement que ça. Ca l'aurait fait un peu chier, il doit bien avouer, parce que ça aurait surtout été trop court, mais ça aurait pu s'arrêter juste comme ça. D_ _'u_ _n_ _simple_ _claquement_ _de doigts qui gère toutes ses volontés et tous ses caprices. Elle aurait néanmoins gagné son respect, son estime. Sacrée bonne femme. Mais il aurait pu passer à autre chose. A une autre._

 _Mais la découvrir là, toute nerveuse, remontée comme une pendule, debout sur son putain d'pieu, avec Lucille entre les doigts... !_  
 ** _La garce_** _ **!** _  
_Là, y a pas à dire, il a été surpris, agréablement surpris, excité aussi... amoureux, sûrement._

 _C'est sans doute là qu'elle l'a eu, et que tout a commencé à foirer sévère._

 _Quand Negan s'est pris à son propre jeu._

 _Après ça, il a écouté son petit Gemini Cricket lui chuchoter à l'oreille ses conneries de sa voix si claire, si douce, si bienveillante. Protégeant Simon. Va savoir pourquoi._ _Parce qu'au final, il sait qu'il_ _s'est_ _passé_ _un truc_ _entre_ _son_ _moustachu_ _et sa squaw... il en est convaincu. Ses_ _tripes_ _ne le trompent jamais_ _surtout_ _quand_ _il s'agit de ses nanas._ _Mais_ _il_ _n'est_ _pas parvenu_ _à_ _savoir quoi,_ _à_ _mettre le doigt dessus. Et_ _maintenant_ _, il est trop_ _tard_ _pour_ _être_ _fixé_ _auprès_ _de Simon..._

 _Vu ce qu'il est devenu... merde ! Mais il a été obligé de le faire ! Alors elle l'a protégé dans quel but ?_ _!_

 _Qu'il détourne les yeux de la faille de son système, qu'il ne voie pas le véritable traître..._ _les véritables traîtres._

 _La seule consolation qu'il peut avoir ce soir, c'est que s'il a dû sacrifier Simon pour l'exemple, les traîtres eux aussi sont morts, et bien morts._

 _Negan se redresse laborieusement._

 _Ce foutu bandage le démange et il ne peut se gratter._

 _Il remue un peu, basculant la tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de soulager la démangeaison désagréable, mais éveillant par son mouvement la douleur qui le fait grimacer davantage._

 _Bougeant ses épaules, cela fait cliqueter le métal contre le métal._

 _Il ne reste dorénavant plus que lui. Et Lucille, là-bas._

 _Juste tous les deux._

 _Comme avant._

 _Comme au commencement._

 _Il va falloir qu'il soit plus fort, pour eux deux._

 _Et arrêter de faire tout foirer._

 _Une bonne fois_ _pour_ _toutes._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nous revoilà pour l'ultime... Du moins par rapport à ce que j'ai en réserve.**_

 _ **Il y aura entre 20 et 25 chapitres pour cette sans-doute-dernière. Rien n'est encore bien défini en terme de césure. Parce que tant qu'un chapitre n'est pas publié, il n'est pas terminé. Cela devrait dont largement dépasser la reprise de la saison 9 si j'ai bien compté (Dieu sait que je ne sais pas compter, mais je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois et en plusieurs jours d'intervalle aussi, au cas où ! ?) Bref. Donc normalement, cela nous emmène jusqu'à la fin de l'année... à moins d'être influencée par la reprise de la 9 entre temps. A voir**_ _ **le 7 octobre 2018 ?**_

 _ **Peut**_ _**être**_ _**sera-t-elle**_ _**plus inspirante**_ _**aussi.**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Merci toujours de venir encore et encore par ici... en espérant que cela vous plaise encore un peu... malgré le manque flagrant de lumière de toute cette histoire.**_ _ **Mais si vous suivez depuis le début, vous êtes habitués à**_ _ **vous munir de votre lampe**_ _ **torche la plus**_ _ **fidèle...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **8x08 - How it's gotta be**_

 _ **You're the one that i want - Lo-Fang**_

 _ **Tourniquet - Evanescence**_

* * *

Encore un moment, puis Negan pousse un soupir. Emma sent qu'il veut se redresser de la balancelle où il est assis depuis des minutes entières, la tenant contre lui sans un mot, comme absent, la tête baissée sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur ses bottines rouges.

"Aller on se bouge le cul... maugrée-t-il de sa voix vibrante et grave.

Il va pour se redresser et la laisse faire un pas en arrière pour lui permettre de s'étirer de toute sa stature.

Elle s'est écartée, le regardant se lever lentement, comme un de ces monstres qui pullulent dans l'imaginaire de l'enfance. Noir, long, haut, silencieux dans son mouvement, à croire que ça ne va jamais finir.

Le voilà debout, presque contre elle. Il regarde autour d'eux encore une minute.

Emma attend. Quoi faire de plus. Son humeur est si indéchiffrable. Tout est en suspens, comme le ciel qui semble attendre le jour, hésitant encore à retenir la nuit.

"On bouge... se décide-t-il.

Regina, restée au pied du perron, le devance d'un hochement de tête ferme. Elle pivote pour sortir du jardin, poussant un sifflement perçant. Emma voit les Sauveurs surgir de partout, comme des rôdeurs qui auraient attendu dans les coins de pénombre, pour ceux qui restent, comme de bons soldats, se dirigeant comme un seul homme, une seule bête, vers la sortie d'Alexandria.

Emma reste une seconde de trop immobile. Negan tourne la tête vers elle.

"Aller ma douce... c'est aussi valable pour toi..."

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, ne montrant pas son étonnement. Sa voix est grave mais triste. Comme s'il avait perdu cette bataille.

"Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici... le ton désolé.

Elle n'ose ciller, persuadée une seconde qu'il vient d'entendre ses pensées.

Il étire lentement son bras gauche qu'il vient crocheter doucement autour de son cou, ses longs doigts pendant lâchement jusqu'à la moitié de son torse plat.

Ils avancent d'un même pas. Danny et Sandy envahissent le cerveau fatigué d'Emma, _You're the one that i want_ occupe ses oreilles.

Emma baisse la tête, ne retenant pas un sourire... Negan la regarde encore, sentant son mouvement, son visage caché par ses mèches qui tombent entre eux deux, caressant sa grande main relâchée, au dessus de sa poitrine.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? le ton anodin.

-Une connerie... souffle-t-elle.

-Dis toujours... insiste-t-il. J'dirais pas non à une vanne... autant qu'à une bière...

-Danny Zuko... redressant la tête, dévoilant son sourire nostalgique.

Negan la fixe encore une fois, arrivant tout deux au grand portail éventré, amusé.

"Tu m'troues l'cul toi... ! s'exclame-t-il dans un rire sec.

Elle lève les yeux sur lui, son sourire mourant déjà au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il lui présente sa rangée de dents luisantes et parfaites, sincèrement amusé de la référence.

Il l'arrête devant la portière du camion gigantesque de la Garde Nationale qui les a amenés.

"C'est vrai qu't'es pas une de ces gamines nourries qu'aux princesses Disney, à la télé-réalité et aux réseaux sociaux... Bienvenue dans mon monde, ma jolie squaw... murmure-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Il attrape son menton entre deux doigts et l'embrasse doucement, la poussant contre la portière du camion, sans qu'elle n'esquisse un mouvement de recul, la tête posée contre la tôle, le fixant sans ciller tant qu'il s'approche.

"Aller, grimpe... ouvrant le véhicule dans son dos.

Elle ne le lâche pas du regard avant de monter dans la haute cabine. Elle glisse derrière le volant et il monte à sa hauteur, hissé sur le marche-pied, la dépassant encore, assise sur la banquette, ne retenant pas un nouveau sourire lumineux.

"Tu fais quoi ma puce ? Tu veux conduire ce mastodonte ?! comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant de cinq ans.

Sans un mot, elle glisse encore un peu sur le siège qui occupe toute la largeur de la cabine, tandis qu'un des Sauveurs surgit de l'autre côté de l'habitacle, la faisant hésiter une seconde sous son regard noir quand il se jette de tout son poids sur la banquette qui bondit sur ses ressorts, la faisant tressauter une ou deux fois.

Cernée par les deux hommes massifs, elle se redresse, s'assoit bien droite sur l'assise froide. Negan met le contact, la détaillant toujours de haut en bas alors qu'elle regarde droit devant elle, faisant clairement mine de l'ignorer. Ils ne sont pas seuls.

"Tu m'troues vraiment hein... Tu sais c'qu'elle voulait faire ?! demande Negan à son voisin inconnu.

L'homme hausse les épaules, mais levant son regard au dessus d'elle pour le regarder lui, l'oeil curieux en alternant entre son leader et la petite femme toute proche de lui.

"Conduire le M35 ! rugit Negan, montrant le grand volant devant lui, très amusé, faisant rugir le moteur déjà ronronnant, jouant avec la pédale d'accélération.

L'homme pouffe de dédain, la fixant encore davantage.

Emma lève un regard noir vers l'inconnu qu'elle découvre moqueur voire un poil lubrique. Instinctivement, elle décale son bassin vers sa gauche, sentant la cuisse de Negan contre toute la longueur de la sienne, mais non plus celle de son voisin de droite qui écarte ostensiblement ses jambes en bon mâle qu'il veut paraître, confortablement installé.

"N'aies pas peur ma douce, il est con mais il est pas méchant... sentant le petit corps contre le sien. Pas vrai... ? toisant l'homme, par dessus la tête de sa voisine, son sourire toujours en coin, mais un sourcil arqué, lui signifiant la menace immédiatement sous-jacente.

Toujours sans un mot, l'homme hausse encore les épaules, se tournant vers sa fenêtre.

Negan fait avancer le véhicule monstrueux avec quelques accoups, sentant le corps de sa voisine bouger à côté de lui.

"Pardon Ma Dame... rit-il à voix basse. Ce levier de vitesse est un peu rouillé... heureusement c'est le seul...

-Le rapport est plus court, c'est tout... commente-t-elle sans animosité.

Elle fait surtout mine de ne pas avoir compris son sous entendu, mais y répond bien consciemment.  
Il arque un sourcil en souriant, ayant capté et savouré sa subtilité. Mais il regarde son autre passager par dessus la tête de la femme, regrettant qu' ils ne soient pas seuls.

-Mais tu saurais conduire ce truc en vrai, c'est pas que d'l'esbrouffe ?

-Le principe reste le même... haussant les épaules, y a que la taille de la coquille qui change... Je dis pas que je saurais lui faire faire un créneau sans beugner un truc, ou écraser quelqu'un... tournant la tête vers l'homme à sa droite. Mais pour avancer, rien de compliqué, reportant son attention sur la route devant eux, d'un ton égal.

-Oh ba merde alors ! J'ai trouvé ma putain d'princesse les gars... ! s'exclame Negan hilare, lâchant le volant de joie toute théâtrale. T'as embrassé ta saleté d'crapaud des bois et c'est toi qui as récupéré le bon gros flingue, ma parole !

\- Y a pas d'prince charmant... la voix plus grave, le fixant d'un regard noir. Y en a jamais eu... regardant encore son voisin de droite qui lorgne maintenant sans plus de vergogne ses genoux dénudés et sales.

-Daryl ou un autre, hein... j't'en voudrais pas... vu que j'récupère le modèle définitif visiblement... et méchamment remonté en plus... tournant la tête vers elle pour lui offrir son sourire le plus gourmand.

Negan pose sa grande main droite sur son genou, glissant ses doigts sans gêne vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Emma ne bronche pas, fixant toujours son autre voisin sans plus de crainte, comprenant enfin les règles de ce nouveau jeu sordide mais vital pour elle dorénavant, posant sa pommette contre l'épaule de Negan. Quitte à être bouffée toute crue, elle préfère encore pouvoir choisir. Alors elle laisse faire le grand homme qu'elle commence à connaître, faute de le cerner jamais totalement, plutôt qu'une nouvelle brute épaisse et sans aucune valeur. Ni pouvoir. Negan continue de fixer la route, ignorant la tension entre ses deux passagers, guidant son peuple jusqu'à son Sanctuaire, en bon père de famille.

.

.

Le jour est levé en arrivant au Sanctuaire.

Emma ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut, quand l'épaule de Negan disparaît sans prévenir, ne soutenant plus sa tête lourde, l'obligeant à sortir de son épaisse somnolence, bercée par le gros véhicule remuant sur la route pendant plusieurs minutes maintenant.

"Terminus, tout l'monde descend ! scande l'homme en noir. Debout ma putain d'Belle au Bois Dormant.

Le dernier passager saute au bas du véhicule après avoir fait grincer la lourde portière.

Une fois seuls dans la cabine, Emma se tourne un peu vers Negan, repliant sa jambe gauche sur la banquette entre eux, posant sa tête contre le siège pour mieux le voir, poussant consciemment un soupir sonore.

"J'ai du boulot ma douce... on se voit plus tard, promis hein... j'veux tout savoir sur ce que tu me réserves... tu m'as trop fait baver là... dit-il plus bas.

Negan attrape une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il caresse, la faisant passer entre ses doigts en disant ces mots, et la hume encore, ne décrochant pas ses yeux bruns de son regard ensommeillé.

"T'es trop mignonne en vérité... continue-t-il. Je sais pas c'qui me retient de te choper là, maintenant, regardant par le pare-brise haut, ouvrant sur la devanture de l'usine grise. Mais ça risquerait de jaser et de donner des idées à mes gars... tu comprends ?

Emma hoche la tête, la trouille prenant à nouveau la place dans ses boyaux, mais restant le visage détendu, se contentant de l'écouter.

"Tu t'envoles pas, d'ac ? J'te laisse un peu toute seule, Regina va te montrer... mais tu restes une gentille fille, me fais pas regretter, tu veux ?

-J'peux pas rester avec toi, plutôt ? l'interrompt elle enfin, la voix un peu enrouée de fatigue.

-T'es cuite ma douce... j'ai un ou deux trucs à dire à Regina et elle te montre... Je te rejoins vite promis...

\- S'te plaît... posant une main sur sa jambe, la tête contre la banquette... ils me font flipper tes gars... d'une toute petite voix, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Tu crains rien... ils ont bien plus peur de toi, j'te promets... ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt de te frôler... Et puis t'as toujours...

S'interrompant, il se penche tout contre elle, approchant son visage barbu du sien exprès, l'enserrant pour explorer son dos de sa main gauche, trouvant la crosse de la grosse arme accrochée à sa petite ceinture, toujours camouflée par son blouson noir.

"Ma squaw armée d'un flingue de Blanc... souffle-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans son cou offert, la tête toujours posée sur le dossier de la banquette. Rentre, Regina va te guider, murmure-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux, explorateur. Change toi... attend moi... surprend moi... embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres à chaque suggestion.

Il s'éloigne enfin, d'une dernière caresse du bout du doigt sur la joue de la femme restée immobile, ne la quittant pas des yeux luisants et de son sourire blanc, en descendant de la cabine à reculons. Avant de disparaître, il n'oublie pas Lucille qu'il tire de la cabine, lui présentant les barbelés en tout dernier.

Emma reste immobile, le genou toujours sur la banquette, elle fixe encore une seconde le pare-brise sans rien y voir vraiment.

L'homme s'éloigne du véhicule, s'approche de Regina qui tourne la tête vers elle quand il lui parle sans qu'Emma ne comprenne ses mots, percevant uniquement le son grave, monocorde, mais autoritaire de la voix du leader.

Elle n'a pas bronché, pas réagi, mais le comportement du grand homme, là, une fois seuls, l'a encore saisie, lui a encore montré une autre possibilité du jeu qu'il est en train d'instaurer entre eux deux. Elle semble le surprendre, comme s'il découvrait qu'elle avait un cerveau et pas seulement un cul, qu'elle savait faire des choses, égale à un homme. Quel macho ! Et en même temps, elle a perçu cette tendresse qu'elle avait déjà identifiée sans vouloir y croire. Ici, elle était bien là, réelle, sincère, presque naturelle, à son égard.

Negan entre dans l'usine, laissant Regina sur place. La femme lui fait un vif signe de tête à travers le pare-brise sale.

"A ton tour Em'... murmure Emma, glissant au bas de la cabine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**8x08 - How it's gotta be**_

* * *

"Voilà ta chambre... indique Regina froidement, en ouvrant une porte le long d'un couloir. Y a une douche au fond, je vais dire aux filles de t'apporter un portant avec des fringues propres... expéditive.

-Merci... répond Emma sans intonation, sans sincérité non plus.

Elle a suivi la femme à travers les couloirs, traversant l'atelier gigantesque de l'usine, par là-même où elle est revenue il y a quelques jours. Les ouvriers, comme ils se font appeler, s'écartent un peu pour laisser passer Regina qui tient son long fusil sur une de ses épaules, comme pour imiter Negan et Lucille, marchant d'un pas cadencé, les toisant tous avec mépris.

Emma avance juste derrière, suivant scrupuleusement ses pas, avant que la foule ne se referme sur elles deux. Les yeux se posent sur elle, des soupirs, des sifflements retenus fusent à ses oreilles mais elle ne réagit pas, ne fixe personne, gardant la tête droite. Elle ne veut pas paraître faible ici. Mais en même temps, elle n'éprouve pas le mépris que son guide affiche sans crainte.

Elles montent à l'étage, parcourent les couloirs pour arriver à la pièce qui lui est visiblement dédiée. Avant d'y pénétrer, Emma regarde des deux côtés du couloir désert.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demande Regina de mauvaise humeur. T'as peur qu'on te surprenne ? suggère-t-elle moqueuse. Tout l'monde en n'a rien à battre de ta gueule, _p'tite souris..._ appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Emma, restée sur le seuil, tourne son regard vers elle qui est entrée dans la pièce, lui faisant face. Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, gardant son visage impassible, même si la terreur la saisit. Elle a regardé dans le couloir pour tenter de se repérer. Ce qui est fait. Elle doit s'en tenir là pour l'instant.

"Merci, répète Emma à la femme qui semble encore plus agacée de ne pas faire mouche avec ses mots.

-Un conseil : reste là...

-Je peux sortir quand... !

-A tes risques et périls, ma belle... sourit enfin Regina, peu aimable, passant derrière elle pour sortir. Negan a dit que tu devais l'attendre. Ici.

Emma se retourne à moitié pour continuer de la fixer, lui tenir clairement tête même si la femme la dépasse de plus de dix centimètres.

Elles se toisent une seconde encore en silence. Puis Emma pivote encore pour lui tourner le dos, faire face à cette pièce unique, éclairée d'une lucarne jaunie ouvrant toute la hauteur d'un des murs.

Regina soupire et ferme la porte derrière elle dans un claquement volontairement exagéré.

Emma sursaute en fermant les yeux. Elle ignore foncièrement pourquoi, mais elle sait que Regina est capable de la tuer à la première occasion qui se présentera à elle. Sans nul doute sous la directive de Simon.

Enfin seule.

Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Que va-t-elle devoir faire pour pouvoir le garder ?

Elle fait un pas de plus dans la pièce qui est sensiblement disposée de la même manière que la chambre où elle est venue surprendre Negan.

Si elle ne s'est pas trompée, elle est bien dans le même couloir, la chambre du leader n'est qu'à trois portes plus avant sur la gauche.

Elle sursaute encore une fois quand la porte, dans son dos, s'ouvre à nouveau à la volée.

"Putain... murmure-t-elle se retournant pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

Plutôt au portant remplissant toute l'encadrure de la porte grande ouverte. Elle attrape le tube en fer pour aider la jeune femme qui tient l'autre extrémité.

"Salut... Voilà quelques habits qui devraient t'aller... J'ai pris les plus petits qu'on ait... Mais certains sont sans doute encore trop grands... regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas, le regard évaluateur.

-Merci Frankie... dit Emma quand le portant est mis dans un coin de la pièce.

-Regina t'a montré un peu... ?

-... secouant la tête en faisant une moue.

-Ca m'étonne pas... elle se croit la guerrière de l'année celle-là... On dirait plus un mec qu'autre chose, mais bon... soupirant et haussant les épaules, moulées dans un haut noir et au décolleté en v sur sa poitrine. Alors... C'est vite fait tu me diras... Le micro ondes est branché, mais il n'y a du courant que quelques heures par jour... Tu verras quand il s'allumera tout seul, montrant le cadran de l'horloge éteint. Mais tu peux venir manger avec nous si tu préfères... propose-t-elle gentiment.

-D'accord... hochant la tête.

-Voilà ta chambre à toi... tu as de la chance... ah oui ! Et la porte, là, c'est pas un placard, c'est une douche... mais bon, c'est tout comme... mais c'est une douche... bref... secouant la tête, venant ouvrir ladite douche qui donne sur un réduit sombre dévoilant une cabine et un lavabo dans la pénombre.

-Merci beaucoup...

-C'est à Negan qu'il faut dire merci tu sais...

-Qui est-ce qui était... ose demander Emma.

-Laura... mais elle n'est pas encore rentrée...

-Et si elle revient... ?

-On verra... haussant encore les épaules. T'inquiète pas de ça... Negan a dit qu'on devait t'installer là...

-Et toi... ?

-Oh, moi je suis avec les filles dans l'aile ouest... haussant les épaules.

-Mais vous êtes combien en tout ? Vous n'avez qu'une seule douche et j'en ai une pour moi seule ici ?! Viens ici si tu veux... propose-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Emma, Emma, pas de panique ! rit Frankie. Tout va bien ! se penchant sur la femme, la prenant par les épaules doucement. Tu as eu une sale nuit... change toi, lave toi, détend toi... Il ne va pas tarder. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu sois prête. Il y a tout dans la cabine... et dis moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose.

-D'accord... baissant la tête, soudain très triste.

-Je dois te laisser, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Ca va aller ?

-Oui...

-Ok, alors à plus tard, et t'inquiète pas... Et puis demande lui à lui directement, c'est le meilleur moyen, crois moi...

Frankie sort en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Refermant la porte sur elle, tout sourire s'efface de ses lèvres, secouant la tête de dépit. Un sauveur surgit au coin du couloir, venant rapidement à sa hauteur.

"Negan se pointe, retourne d'où tu viens... somme-t-il sèchement. Il est pas de bon poil... indique l'homme à la femme qui accélère le pas en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête aussi méprisant que le ton de l'homme.

.

Emma sort de la douche, les cheveux enfin propres, enroulés dans une grande serviette. Vêtue d'une seule culotte, ayant choisi sa tenue qu'elle a étalée sur le lit dans la pièce à côté avant d'entrer dans le cagibis éclairé d'une ampoule au plafond qui ne s'allume pas, elle s'est lavée dans la pénombre, la porte à moitié ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière.

En passant la porte du placard qu'elle écarte lentement vers la droite, elle sursaute, retenant un cri de surprise, découvrant le lit derrière le panneau.

"Quel accueil ! se redresse Negan, étendu sur le matelas, les jambes croisées, les bottes dépassant du lit fait.

Emma pose son avant bras sur sa poitrine maigre et nue, elle pivote sur elle-même pour lui tourner le dos, cachant sa semi nudité, enlevant la serviette de son autre main pour venir s'en envelopper rapidement libérant toutes ses mèches mouillées qui dévalent jusqu'au bas de son dos qu'elle présente à son visiteur.

Une bouffée d'air humide et odorant la suit de la salle de bain, baignant la chambre de l'odeur sucrée du gel douche dont elle s'est enduite et frottée pendant des minutes entières.

Negan se lève rapidement, élevant ses longues jambes dans un mouvement ample au dessus de la couche, venant prendre la femme entre ses bras se collant à son dos, posant sa bouche sur le haut de sa tête, sa respiration plus sonore en inspirant fortement contre les cheveux mouillés et parfumés.

"Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire si simple... T'es douée pour me surprendre... Tu m'as manqué ma douce... murmure-t-il, passant ses bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle serre la serviette de ses deux mains jointes sur sa poitrine, restant immobile et droite enserrée entre les deux bras puissants du grand homme.

Sa chaleur envahit son dos en quelques secondes à peine, lui faisant fermer les yeux, sous le coup de barre qu'elle sent la prendre toute entière. C'est pas le moment de faiblir, là !

"C'est toi qui m'as surprise... Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais... dit elle doucement, comme une excuse.

-Quoi ajouter de plus ? Et puis moi non plus, j'ai pas fait ce que j'avais prévu... Ils m'ont tous gavés, à commencer par Laura qui n'est pas rentrée, tout comme Dwight visiblement...

-Quoi ? réagit elle malgré elle, se retournant dans son étreinte.

-Il est pas là non plus... mais te sachant là, toute seule, visiblement inquiète, je n'avais plus que l'idée obsédante de te tenir là, comme ça... soupire-t-il encore, se penchant sur son épaule, le long de son oreille gauche, posant sa tempe contre celle, rase de la femme.

-Tes hommes t'attendent certainement... Ils doivent avoir des infos... laissant l'homme la serrer encore contre lui, le cou étiré vers le haut, le menton contre l'épaule solide du leader...

-Mmmh... savourant leur câlin.

-Je m'habille vite fait et on y va... si tu veux... propose-t-elle d'un ton anodin.

La bouche contre la courbe de son cou, Negan pouffe, amusé.

"Où est ma petite fée du logis qui voulait rester cloîtrée...

-Elle n'a jamais existé... bougeant un peu pour tenter de se dégager en douceur.

-T'as sans doute raison... soupire-t-il encore, plantant son brun dans son orange clair.

Il se redresse, la laissant s'écarter, ne la quittant pas des yeux pour autant. Emma le contourne sans plus le regarder, s'approchant des vêtements maintenant fripés sur le lit. Lui tournant le dos, elle lâche la serviette qui tombe à ses pieds

"Putain..." entend elle gronder sourdement.

Elle passe une brassière par dessus sa tête avant d'enfiler une des robes dont est garni tout le portique. Consciente qu'il ne la lâche pas, elle danse en pliant plusieurs fois les genoux pour faire glisser le bas de la jupe jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle enfile un leggings court sous sa jupe, sautant à pied joints pour le faire monter jusqu'à sa taille, faisant voleter ses mèches lourdes d'eau autour de ses épaules, pivotant sur elle même en même temps pour faire face au grand homme qu'elle découvre souriant.

"Tu m'éclates... roucoule-t-il.

-Ba quoi ? sourit elle. Toutes les filles ne s'habillent pas comme dans les films de Kim Basinger tu sais...

\- Cette nana me rendait dingue à quinze ans ! éclate t il de rire. Ca reste tout aussi bandant pour toi... parce qu'elle doit être un rôdeur bien dégueulasse à l'heure qu'il est...

-On va dire que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... roulant les yeux, le ton léger.

Elle passe ensuite ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, tressant toute la masse en une seule et épaisse natte, dégageant son oreille gauche, bien consciente de l'effet que cela fait à l'homme qui ne bronche pas, focalisé. Elle sait aussi que l'état de ses cheveux sur sa tempe gauche est du fait du grand moustachu et qu'elle souhaite bien lui afficher ostensiblement, qu'il le voit à chaque fois qu'il la croisera ici.

"On y va ?! demande-t-elle presque joyeusement, fin prête.

-Euh... reprenant le fil, la regardant se pencher au pied du portant pour prendre ses bottines, les jambes presque tendues, comme une enfant. Inutile ! décrète-t-il.

-Quoi ? se tournant vers lui, tenant les chaussures dans sa main.

-On ne va pas loin... t'en n'as pas besoin... s'approchant lui faisant lâcher les bottines qui tombent au sol.

Emma ne sourit plus, plissant les yeux en les levant vers lui, incrédule.

"Ici, tu n'as pas besoin de chaussures... sérieux, le regard à nouveau acéré. On y va... la tournant devant lui d'une main sur son épaule.

Elle n'a pas le réflexe de contester, percevant l'emprise qu'il pose sur elle, sournoisement mais si palpable à la fois. Elle prend alors le temps de s'étirer vers l'étagère à côté de la porte avant de sortir, se hissant une seconde sur la pointe des pieds, pour attraper l'Eagle qu'elle y a posé avant sa douche. Elle lui montre alors qu'elle pivote sur elle même, reculant maintenant pour passer le seuil et sortir de la pièce alors qu'il avance sur elle, penchant la tête au dessus de la sienne, marquant toujours sa domination physique.

"Si tu veux... mais t'en n'auras pas besoin non plus... haussant les épaules, indifférent cette fois.

-Je l'aime bien celui là... caressant le long canon de son index sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donné, lui souriant.

Negan secoue la tête en continuant de la regarder, un soupçon de sourire au coin de la bouche, comme flatté.

"Il me faudrait un holster, j'ai paumé le mien quelque part... et ma ceinture ne va pas tenir longtemps avec cette bête là à ma taille... utilisant consciemment un ton admiratif et amusé.

-On va tâcher de te trouver ça alors, ma squaw toute blanche...

-Merci...

Emma lève encore les yeux sur l'homme qui marche maintenant à sa hauteur, forçant sa foulée. Quelques pas de plus et il a à nouveau le visage sérieux, fermé, sévère. Comme si en dehors de la pièce, il avait un rôle à jouer, une stature à conserver. Le peu d'hommes qu'ils croisent dans les méandres sombres tombent tous à genoux la seconde avant leur passage, déclenchant une sueur froide dans le dos d'Emma. Elle avait oublié ça...

Au bout de quelques virages supplémentaires, il ouvre une nouvelle porte, laissant le passage à la femme brune.

"T'as voulu assister à notre putain de debrief... On va te présenter officiellement à tous ces branquignoles... annonce-t-il tout bas quand elle passe le seuil tout près de lui sentant son souffle chaud lui tomber sur les oreilles, rempli de mots glaçants. Souhaitez la bienvenue à ma toute nouvelle petite femme, les enfants. Elle va assister à votre premier festival des sales nouvelles de merde... et je sens que ça va saigner, parce que c'est vous qu'allez pas être à la fête...baissant le ton en refermant lentement la porte.

Emma pénètre encore dans cette grande salle sombre et oppressante. Tous les Sauveurs sont assis autour de la table, tous les regards tournés vers elle, sans un seul sourire, ni même un regard bienveillant.

Elle voit Simon qui se redresse immédiatement, comme Regina à côté de lui, fronçant encore davantage les sourcils sur son visage déjà naturellement peu avenant. Dwight est absent et elle n'identifie pas les autres hommes qui la regardent d'un air plus indifférent mais visiblement surpris de voir une des femmes de Negan assister à leur réunion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**8x10 - The Lost and the plunderers**_

 _ **Un petit chapitre, mais un petit chapitre chaud... et pas forcément là où vous pensez... ?**_

 _ **Hold on - Gary Clarck Jr.**_

* * *

"Tu t'en tiens à ton **BOULOT !** "

Emma se fige devant la porte close, dans le couloir sombre.

Negan rugit dans la pièce fermée et la freine dans sa volonté de l'affronter. Elle reste plantée là, hésitante encore, quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement à la volée devant elle. La lumière de la grande pièce l'illumine.

Ses poings se serrent encore davantage dans les plis de sa jupe, son coeur loupe un battement en voyant le profil de Simon dans l'encadrure, encore dans sa conversation houleuse avec le leader.

"Tu t'en tiens au message standard... répète Negan qu'elle ne voit pas.

Simon pivote, raide, hochant la tête froidement, venant lui faire face, marquant un temps en la découvrant sur son chemin.

Elle voit ses mâchoires anguleuses se contracter quand il comprend qu'elle a forcément entendu la colère de Negan contre lui. Il sort en la toisant de son immensité à côté d'elle, la bousculant un peu volontairement, caché de Negan par la porte ouverte vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Emma vacille légèrement du coup contre son épaule mais ne réagit de rien, regardant devant elle, gardant son indifférente expression.

La porte grande ouverte devant elle la laisse toujours dans la lumière alors que Simon la dépasse, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre derrière elle.

Encore une seconde et l'ombre de Negan tombe sur sa tête, le regard perdu droit devant.

"Ma douce... dit sa voix grave et encore glacée de rage.

Ses yeux oranges clignent pour se reconnecter à l'homme face à elle à contre jour.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Sa voix est plus calme, mais un ton encore plus grave, plus glaçant s'il est possible. Lucille, entre ses mains, danse lentement.

"Je voulais te voir... dit elle doucement, osant avancer d'un pas dans la pièce.

Negan étend son bras libre devant lui, l'invitant à entrer officiellement. Elle fixe son visage fermé ses lèvres pincées, les coins de sa bouche vers le bas, démontrant sa colère particulièrement noire.

Elle sait qu'il n'a rien contre elle. Mais elle sait que quand il est dans cet état, sa colère est suffisamment incontrôlable pour ne pas faire spécialement de distinction sur les personnes à qui elle peut subitement s'en prendre. Il fait le tour de la moitié de la grande salle, puis pose Lucille sur le plateau pour se courber, les mains à plat sur la table. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il semble à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées noires.

Emma s'approche de lui et vient poser une main sur le cuir lisse et tendu de son dos.

"Tu as entendu ? lâche-t-il froidement.

-Un peu... Tu connais Simon... il n'en fait qu'à sa tête...

Negan reste dans sa position, tournant un peu la tête qu'il baisse vers elle. Il la découvre toute proche, sa joue posée contre son bras. Comme dans le camion, quand elle s'est assoupie quelques minutes, posant sa petite tête contre son épaule trop haute. Ca lui avait fait bizarre. Puis agréable.

"Ca me ferait chier qu'il fasse une connerie... une vraie putain de connerie... soupirant en se redressant pour écarter ses bras et l'accueillir contre lui.

-Laisse lui un peu de mou... Il veut son propre espace...

-On dirait que tu parles d'un ado... ne pouvant se retenir de sourire à nouveau en se plongeant dans ces yeux oranges qui le fixent.

-Si tu veux voir les choses comme ça... lui adressant un doux sourire.

-Il lui faut une plus grande chambre, c'est ça ?

-Voire un studio dans le garage... faisant une moue mi désolée mi amusée.

Negan pousse son rire en ricochet, doucement, mais sincère cette fois. Sa contrariété explose comme une bulle de savon. Son plexus se décontracte sous cette respiration qu'elle lui impose.

Emma respire elle aussi à nouveau alors qu'il l'attire encore davantage contre lui, incontestablement plus calme.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois là ma douce... en soupirant, resserrant encore son étreinte.

-Heureuse de ne pas être morte dans ton cul-de-sac... gardant le même ton, même si les mots ont un goût bien plus acide dans sa bouche.

-Tu m'en veux encore de ça ?! Fallait bien que je mesure l'ampleur de ton amour, mon amour... lui souriant avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

-Ne t'ai-je pas convaincu... ?

-A vouloir me faire la peau ensuite avec ma Lucille ?...

-... J'étais hors de moi... et je voulais voir la sensation qu'elle procure...

-T'a-t-elle convaincue ? souriant à leur jeu.

-Pas mal... Elle m'a dit ne pouvoir tuer ce qu'elle aime...

-Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre... roucoule-t-il en se baissant pour enfouir son nez dans son cou. Et toi, tu m'as dit les mots qui comptent dans cette cours... chuchote-t-il à son oreille. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde ma douce... Pour moi, comme pour toi... Je peux te l'offrir ce monde, tu n'as qu'à ramasser... finit-il tout bas.

Emma fixe le plafond, sentant les mots de Negan emplir sa conscience, comme percevant son environnement en train de se mouvoir dans sa mutation immédiate.

"Et tes hommes... ? changeant de sujet, pour se secouer, pour sortir de cette léthargie dangereuse et illusoire.

 _-Tes_ hommes, tu veux dire...

-Je n'ai rien signé... plaisante-t-elle. Simon est là... Mais Dwight ? Et... j'ai oublié son prénom...

-Gavin...

-Voilà... Tu as des nouvelles ? arquant un sourcil innocent.

-Non... plissant légèrement les yeux, suspicieux. Mais j'ai bon espoir de choper _ton_ homme des bois...

Emma sait qu'ils jouent, même si le jeu devient bien cruel, et qu'il n'attend que sa réaction évidente. Mais elle se refuse à lui donner satisfaction. Elle ne bronche pas, n'exprime rien de plus, comme elle s'entraîne depuis qu'elle sait devoir finir ses jours entre ces murs. Y parvenant de mieux en mieux.

"Oh, fais pas la gueule ma douce... roucoule-t-il encore. Comme tu l'as dit : tu n'as rien signé... la fixant avec un sourire, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches lissées entre ses doigts. Mais ça pourrait bien venir... non ? mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard amusé et bien plus décontracté.

Il reconnaît que la venue de la femme l'a détendu, le distrayant un peu de la préoccupation que suscite Simon depuis un moment.

* * *

 **Vous** **vous** **en** **êtes sans doute aperçus tout seuls, mais j'ai volontairement passé le 8x09... ingérable pour moi... et ils ont tout dit... de plus, je suis du pov du Sanctuaire, donc ouf... parce que oui, j'ai pas encore pu enlever la gaze collée sur le sang séché...**

 **Et puis court, je sais... même si je ne fais jamais rien de long. Mais la suite immédiate est trop différente émotionnellement. Ca m'aurait tué le dramatique de la situation ? *oui, je ménage mes effets, j'en ai tellement peu ! ^^***

 **Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**8x10 - The lost and the plunderers**_

 _ **Showdown - Britney Spears**_

Frankie a fait une quiche qu'elles se partagent autour de la petite table basse. Amber fait passer le saladier rempli d'une salade fraîche.

Emma ne dit rien, mais elle croit encore halluciner. Toutes les jeunes femmes semblent manger normalement, comme si ces produits n'avaient jamais fini d'exister, comme si l'apocalypse n'avait jamais éclaté au dehors.

Emma est assise en tailleur, par terre, alors que Franckie, Amber et Tanya se serrent toutes trois sur le canapé, assises droites, balançant toutes leur pied chaussé de talons hauts dans le même rythme, mangeant avec précaution pour veiller à ne rien faire tomber entre leur assiette qu'elles tiennent d'une main et leur bouche, plus haut.

Emma est à hauteur de table pratiquement, bien plus confortablement installée. Et elle se régale.

"Merci pour l'invitation... dit elle entre deux bouchées, levant les yeux face à la brochette de filles, une blonde, une brune, une rousse. Frankie, t'es une chef !

-Evidemment ! s'exclame joyeusement Amber de son rire cristallin.

-Frankie était chef cuisinier... explique Tanya en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

-C'est pas très compliqué... se justifie la rousse.

-Je ne savais même pas faire cuire ça... révèle Emma en enfournant une bouchée avec un sourire à la plus grande et la plus droite aussi, sur le canapé. Mais je suis balèze en vaisselle !

-Cool, je déteste ça... commente Amber, chipotant déjà dans son assiette.

Emma se régale mais elle n'a pas faim à manger comme un lion. Elle ne veut que faire bonne figure, honorer l'invitation que les filles lui ont accordée en venant la chercher jusque dans sa chambre.

"Comment ça se passe avec Negan ? demande Tanya de but en blanc.

-Tanya ! proteste Frankie.

-Ouai... comment ça se passe ? répète Amber en se penchant pour poser son assiette sur la table et regardant Emma, très intéressée.

La brune pose ses couverts dans son assiette vide, et regarde les jeunes femmes tour à tour. Posant ses mains à plat sur le sol derrière son dos, elle s'étire un peu, ayant bien mangé pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Il est gentil au moins ?

-Tanya ! rouspète la rousse.

-Amber revient en larmes deux coups sur trois ! se justifie la brune.

-Je sais pas m'y prendre... s'apitoie Amber.

-T'es surtout trop sensible... assène la rousse.

Emma les écoute alors qu'elles lui ont demandé son avis qu'elles ne lui laissent pas le temps de donner. Elle préfère s'en amuser, les regardant vivre dans leur bulle hermétique, laissant libre cours à leur nature humaine et toute féminine. Bien plus naturelles toutes trois que la dernière fois qu'elle les a vues, en arrivant au Sanctuaire, après sa séquestration clandestine imposée par le grand moustachu.

Elle entend encore le commentaire de Negan concernant Amber et elle ne doute pas qu'il en ait un bien précis, bien acerbe aussi, sur chacune d'entre elles. Elle se doute aussi qu'elle n'y fait pas exception. Parce qu'avec Negan, il n'y a pas d'exception. Jamais.

"Alors ?

-Il n'y a qu'à faire ce qu'il veut... et l'écouter... haussant les épaules.

-T'arrives à savoir ce qu'il veut, toi ?

-Tu proposes rien, Amber ! C'est ça ton problème ! s'exclame Frankie.

-Il aime pas les blondes...

-N'importe quoi... dit la rousse.

-Sherry est blonde... renchérit la brune.

-Sherry est _châtain_! précise Amber.

-C'est vrai : t'étais coiffeuse... se moque Tanya

-N'importe quoi ! trépigne la blonde, vexée. Elle est châtain, c'est tout !

-Elle est surtout _morte..._ tranche Frankie.

Un ange passe, lourd de silence.

"Vaisselle ?" se lève Emma, en souriant.

L'après-midi s'étire. Après un semblant de rangement, les quatre filles s'occupent chacune dans leur coin. Emma n'ose retourner dans sa chambre pour s'y retrouver seule et cogiter. Alors elle attrape un livre et se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils. Tant qu'à une ne la renvoie.

"Va falloir finir par faire quelque chose... déclare Frankie au bout d'un autre moment silencieux.

-Tu veux que je te mette du vernis ? propose Amber en levant la tête de son magazine tout corné faisant la promo de la collection Printemps Eté 2010.

-Pour Negan, je veux dire... dit elle plus bas.

-Quoi ?! C'est bientôt son anniv' ?

-AMBER ! s'exclame Tanya en levant les bras au ciel.

-Ba quoi ?! Je pense qu'il est Gémeaux ou Lion... tellement possessif... peut être ascendant Balance parce que tu sais jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment... mais quand il part en sucette, il est vrai...

 _-AMBER_ ! bondit Frankie en levant la main sur la gamine vautrée sur le canapé qui se recroqueville sous la menace.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Frank' ? demande Tanya plus calmement, n'ayant pas bougé de son coin de canapé.

Emma lève les yeux de son livre une seconde, restant dans son fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce. Sa lecture ne l'intéresse plus du tout, et elle oublie de tourner la page depuis un instant.

"Faut choper Eugene...

-Il a switché, Eugene ! déclare Tanya sûre d'elle.

-Il a pas _switché..._ appuyant sur le mot pour montrer son désaccord.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il a filé la came à la jolie black dans la cellule... et il ne s'en est pas remis...

-Arrête tes conneries Tanya... soupire la rousse.

-Amber, j'ai pas raison ?! tendant le bras vers la blonde pour avoir son soutien.

-M'en fous... vexée. J'en ai rien à foutre de cet handicapé d'Eugene moi ! Je comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il me dit...

-N'empêche qu'il peut nous aider...

-Vous aider à quoi ?... demande Emma n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil pour rester discrète.

Les femmes tournent toutes la tête vers elles d'un seul mouvement. Comme si elles avaient jusqu'à oublié sa présence silencieuse.

-Tu connais Eugene, toi... réalise Tanya.

-Un peu...

-Vous venez tous les deux d'Alexandria... c'est vrai... s'approche Frankie.

-C'est pas pour ça que c'est mon ami non plus... la voyant venir.

La grande rousse s'accroupit devant Emma assise en tailleur dans son fauteuil avec sa jupe bouffant sur ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses couvertes de son leggings noir, ses pieds nus enfouis sous ses jambes repliées.

"On se demande s'il a jamais eu d'ami... commente Amber.

-Arrêtez, il est gentil... le défend la rousse.

Emma la regarde, l'oeil amusé de les voir se chamailler pour l'intérêt d'Eugene.

"C'est sûr, ça il est _gentil..._ se moque encore Tanya.

Amber pouffe de rire dans sa main, faisant claquer la feuille du magazine.

"N'empêche que c'est le seul qui peut nous aider... ! attaque encore Frankie

-A quoi... répète Emma, plus bas et calme.

-A nous débarrasser de Negan... gronde Tanya en roulant des yeux.

Encore un silence tombe sur le loft douillet et sombre.

-Je peux te lisser les cheveux, Emma ?! bondit Amber debout, sautillant de nervosité.

Frankie jette un regard entendu à Emma qui se lève lentement.

"Je vais même te les laver avant... Tu vois Negan ce soir ?

-Evidemment qu'elle voit Negan ce soir, martèle Tanya levant encore les yeux au ciel.

Assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, Emma se retrouve à être coiffée par la blonde qui s'active sur ses mèches longues et humides, lui déversant tous ses compliments sur sa nature de cheveux qu'elle manipule avec adoration.

"Tu n'as jamais été coiffeuse, vraiment ? demande Emma aimablement.

-Non... Etudiante en botanique... répond Amber, appliquée à ce qu'elle fait.

-C'est bien aussi...

-Dommage qu'elle ait pas fait pharmaceutique... ou pesticide...

-Tanya... pouffe Frankie. Juste les bons mots aux bons moments devraient suffir...fixant la brune qui se laisse coiffer.

-Ou les bons _gestes,_ aux bons moments... renchérit la brune, d'un sourire comploteur.

-J'ai juste dit qu'il était Lion et qu'on est même pas en juillet ! ajoute Amber en ne regardant que son fer à lisser glisser sur les mèches d'Emma avec une moue vexée.


	6. Chapter 6

**8x10 - The lost and the plunderers**

* * *

L'après-midi enfermée auprès des filles l'a un peu abrutie. Les cheveux propres, lissés, pendent dans son dos en de lourdes mèches disciplinées.

Elle est parvenue à s'éclipser, sans qu'Amber ne la relance sur sa conversation un peu lassante. Elle a beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. Mais elle doit faire une pause. Elle sait qu'elle est sans doute la seule à avoir le privilège de pouvoir sortir du loft et ne veut pas accentuer les jalousies déjà empoisonnantes entre les jeunes femmes.

Emma arrive dans le grand atelier du rez de chaussée. Elle entend qu'il y a du mouvement au dehors et avance vers l'escalier qui mène au balcon surplombant la cour, là où elle aime se poster pour respirer, au calme. Plus que quelques mètres parmi les ouvriers affairés et elle se tiendra au soleil et à l'air tiède de la fin de l'automne.

Presqu'arrivée au petit escalier, Simon surgit du dehors à deux mètres à peine d'elle. Elle aperçoit ses hommes déchargeant un camion plein d'armes avant que la porte ne se referme lentement derrière lui. Alors elle se contente de baisser les yeux en voyant son visage lugubre.

"Putain... Manquait plus que ça... grogne-t-il, le ton mauvais.

Emma ne peut éviter de passer tout près de lui pour accéder à la première marche de l'escalier.

La grande main empoigne son bras nu au passage, la tenant trop fermement. Elle s'immobilise, alors qu'il se penche vers elle.

"Je t'ai à l'oeil p'tite souris... Je vois ton sale petit jeu de sape. Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui lui murmure à l'oreille de me mettre sur la touche... Tu veux protéger ton sauvage des bois... Tu veux sauvegarder la Colline à toi toute seule, sale teigne minuscule... Mais la Veuve est à moi... Et toi aussi, tu vas finir à moi..."

Emma tressaille, fixant la tâche bleue maculant la grosse botte du géant à quelques centimètres de ses pieds nus.

Elle se dégage d'un geste brusque du bras alors qu'il consent à la lâcher. Elle lève son regard vers lui, alors qu'il lui sert son sourire plein de dents énormes et blanches, tout prêt à la dévorer.

Ne demandant pas son reste, elle grimpe les marches rapidement, se retenant même de courir pour ne pas lui dévoiler la trouille qui lui serre le ventre alors que Simon s'enfonce encore dans le bâtiment, la regardant monter le petit escalier qui donne sur le promontoir à l'extérieur, sachant qu'elle va se réfugier directement dans les bras de Negan en allant par là.

Emma ralentit en arrivant à la porte ouvrant à l'extérieur, ne voulant que se retrouver seule, dehors. Avant, elle ose jeter un dernier regard derrière elle, voyant Simon en bas, entrer par une porte au fond de l'atelier ne la calculant plus. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de sortir pour savourer son isolement momentané et précieux à ses yeux.

 _"Renonce... renonce parce que tu as déjà perdu, Rick"_

Elle trouve l'homme en noir appuyé contre la barrière jaune, la tête baissée, les mains crispées sur le tube de métal dont l'une tient un talkie noir.

Ses oreilles ont perçu ce prénom familier malgré elle. La vue du talkie la saisit d'une idée qui lui dévale l'échine dans un frisson glacé.

Il redresse la tête l'expression encore soucieuse quand il entend son approche. Son regard brun la détaille de bas en haut. Il pousse un soupir sans sourire quand ses yeux accrochent son regard orange et impassible.

Emma arque un peu un sourcil interrogateur en avançant lentement vers lui. Elle s'oblige à ne pas fixer le petit boîtier noir.

"Comment fais tu pour débouler toujours quand j'ai besoin de toi ? dit il doucement.

-Dure journée on dirait... s'approchant encore alors qu'il tend son bras pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui, sans décoller de sa barrière.

-Tu l'as dit, ma douce... J'espère qu'elle a été meilleure pour toi... embrassant le dessus de sa tête, fermant les yeux une seconde pour savourer son odeur.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? tente-t-elle. Je ne sais finalement pas trop quelle est ma véritable fonction dans toute ta belle organisation... Si bien établie... si bien huilée...

-Quelle flatteuse tu fais... surtout que ça commence à se gripper sévère toute cette merde... mais ton miel est un délice... tu pourrais presque me bercer et m'endormir là, dans tes bras...

-Si tu es vraiment flatté, c'est que tu es vraiment prétentieux... non ? lui souriant, jouant la gentille provocation.

-Oh oh putain... ! rit il gravement. Tu me cherches et ça t'amuse...

-Je crois que j'y prends goût c'est vrai... sur le même ton.

-Disons... réfléchissant à voix haute. Disons que ta _fonction_ , appuyant volontairement sur le mot, c'est d'être... juste _là_...

-Je vais vite t'emmêler les pinceaux, baissant la tête pour montrer le peu d'espace entre lui et elle, installée qu'elle est contre lui, se tenant debout entre ses jambes. Tu ne me diras donc pas ce qui te serre... là... ? baissant encore le ton, levant son regard vers lui, en appuyant doucement son poing fermé contre son maillot blanc, juste au dessus de la boucle de sa ceinture, sentant immédiatement la chaleur et le frémissement de son ventre à son toucher.

Negan la fixe, le regard à nouveau assombri. Elle le voit sincèrement triste, surprise au fond de ce ressenti qui la saisit soudain vis à vis de l'homme. Elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir lui laisser apercevoir tant de tristesse, une telle faille.

Elle sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose et elle sait qu'il ne lui dira pas. Pas tout de suite en tous cas.

Elle gagne du terrain sur lui mais elle a compris qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à tout céder. Leur jeu, leur petite complicité l'amuse, lui peut être même nécessaire, voire précieuse. Mais pour l'instant, il semble vouloir garder pour lui ce qui lui fait le plus mal.

Les yeux oranges qui le vrillent à cet instant, ce blanc devenu rouge noir à côté de son iris perce son coeur comme un foret métallique dans la roche. Mais il résiste. Il sait l'attachement qu'Emma a pour Carl. Et il n'est pas prêt à foutre en l'air toute sa relation à peine naissante avec elle encore à cause de Rick Grimes. Sûrement pas.

Il est capable de gérer la nouvelle tout seul. Ca fait des années qu'il est tout seul à tout gérer. Elle n'est pas prête sur ce plan là. Pas encore. Il lui dira bien assez tôt que Carl est mort cette nuit. Quand lui l'aura déjà digéré. Pour pouvoir la soutenir elle, quand elle s'effondrera. Il avait tant de projets pour ce môme qu'il est déjà bien dégoûté de la connerie de la vie.

Il regarde encore Emma, ne pouvant se défaire d'elle, là contre lui. Elle reste docile et presqu'attentionnée, ignorante de ce qui le ravage maintenant à l'intérieur.

Ca va passer. Ca va bien finir par passer. Ca ne rajoute qu'un peu de poids au fardeau qu'il se trimbale depuis Lucille...

Et Emma, là, contre lui, semble être la seule lueur lui permettant d'apercevoir demain.

Non, quand _Grimes ne sera plus_ , il verra demain en tenant cette femme contre lui.

"Simon et Gavin me chauffent les oreilles si tu veux savoir... soupire-t-il en s'écartant doucement de la rambarde, la faisant reculer dans son mouvement.

-Faites des gosses qu'ils disaient... répond Emma avec un sourire.

Il sait qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Et il l'en remercie intérieurement de ne pas insister, de ne pas creuser davantage.

Il accroche son bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils rentrent dans son Sanctuaire, le soleil se couchant lentement.

"Ils vont me rendre dingue, t'as raison... Allons repeupler ce foutu monde à notre image...

Emma ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin, avalant difficilement malgré tout. Sa deuxième _fonction_ commence.

* * *

 **Voilà pour maintenant... il faut commencer à penser à l'après Carl... et je ne suis capable de le faire que par tout petits pas... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **Merci à vous de lire toute cette mélasse ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**8x11 - Dead or alive or**

* * *

Le jour s'est enfin relevé de cette nouvelle nuit infernale. Daryl court à travers la forêt qui s'éclaire devant lui, depuis des heures. Les Alexandriens rescapés des égouts restent sur ses talons, guidés par ses seuls pas, avec l'aide de Tara, Rosita et Dwight qui reste en retrait.

La tension monte depuis un moment, Tara cherche le blond depuis des kilomètres. Elle a raison, le chasseur la comprend. Profondément.

"C'est pas l'moment... gronde pourtant encore Daryl contre la brune qui s'est à nouveau arrêtée pour lancer une pique au Sauveur.

-Il change de camp aussi facilement et ça ne te dérange pas ?! Tout est pardonné ?!

-Le petit est parti, Tara... Ca suffit... intervient calmement Rosita, la voix éteinte. Jusqu'à la Colline...

-Et Rick ? Michonne ? reprend Tara, regardant Rosita. Emma ?! montant encore son ton en se retournant vers Daryl, le défiant sans crainte. T'as des nouvelles d'Emma ? Elle t'a appelé récemment ?! Un texto pour dire qu'elle va bien ?! Pour dire qu'elle est bien arrivée ?! Où qu'elle soit ! finit elle par crier.

-Arrête ça... maugrée-t-il encore, s'approchant de la brune, déjà plus menaçant.

-Elle va bien... lâche Dwight, appuyé à un arbre, à quelques mètres du trio, gardant la tête baissée mais écoutant leur altercation avec attention.

-Il sait où elle est en plus ! s'exclame Tara, amère, se jetant sur lui pour poser encore le long canon noir du silencieux de son beretta 92 sur sa tempe brûlée. T'en as trop dit ou pas assez... les dents serrées.

-Arrête Tara ! Faut avancer... déclare Rosita en faisant quelques pas parmi les arbres clairsemés.

Mais Daryl cède aussi à la tentation, sous le regard un peu outré de Rosita, se rapprochant vivement du blond à son tour.

"Je t'écoute... articule-t-il clairement et posément, prenant encore un peu plus sur lui.

Tara est surprise mais satisfaite de la réaction du chasseur qu'elle sait instantanée quand il s'agit de leur amie.

"Elle va bien... répète Dwight se recroquevillant insensiblement sous le regard noir de l'homme tout près maintenant. Elle est au Sanctuaire...

-Tu l'as vue ? demande Daryl, contenant de moins en moins le bouillonnement qui lui monte le long de l'échine et du bras tenant l'arbalète.

-Oui...

-De très près... attise la bleue, mauvaise.

-Elle est debout... fatiguée, sans doute... mais vu son teint naturel...

-Ta gueule ! crie Tara excédée.

-... Ton placard... ose évoquer le chasseur du bout des lèvres, à voix plus basse, presque pour éviter que les filles n'entendent, pour que cela ne reste qu'entre Dwight et lui.

-Non ! s'exclame le blond, alarmé à son tour, sachant les conséquences que cela impliquerait. Enfin... revoyant Emma et son état général la dernière fois qu'il l'a aperçue. Peut être... un peu... levant ses yeux de chien battu sur le chasseur.

-J'vais me le faire... ! annonce Tara en levant la crosse de son arme.

-Non ! crie Daryl qui lui retient le bras facilement.

Dwight se protège de la main dans un réflexe misérable.

-Si elle y a été, c'est pas de mon fait... J'ai rien à voir là-dedans... pas cette fois, se défend encore Dwight. Quand je l'ai vue, elle était avec lui. Il la garde comme son animal de compagnie... fixant toujours le chasseur.

-C'est toi son sale clébard... ! crache Tara.

-Tu lui as parlé... ? demande Daryl sans relever la haine de Tara.

-Un peu... en quelque sorte... Elle va bien, j'vous dis... autant qu'elle peut en tous cas...

Le blond implore le chasseur de son regard abattu, son visage ravagé est visiblement repentant.

Daryl lorgne les deux filles qui le toisent, bien droites, attendant sa décision, chacune plantée dans sa conviction.

Son regard se pose aussi sur Judith, une seconde entière, blottie dans les bras de Tobin. La petite fille est épuisée, silencieuse, amorphe. Le groupe entier est foncièrement dans le même état.

"Ok... on continue... soupire-t-il.

Il réalise qu'il a tous ces gens sous sa responsabilité directe. Il faut qu'il les ramène à la Colline, sains et saufs. Rick saura quoi faire ensuite.

Le regard orange clair, qui le fixe en face soudain, le doux sourire qui lui explose au visage, en pleine lumière, en pleine conscience, il les repousse de toutes ses forces, plus profond dans sa tête, dans un coin bien plus sombre de son coeur. Il s'oblige à ne se concentrer que sur ses pas, sur son environnement immédiat, en vue de la Colline. Uniquement la Colline.

Le Sauveur a dit qu'elle allait bien. Les dents serrées, il comprend qu'elle est juste vivante.

.

.

Franckie avance dans le petit atelier. Des machines à l'arrêt, de la poussière, l'odeur de poudre et de renfermé identifient le lieu dans son cerveau.

Eugene est vêtu d'une blouse et lui tourne le dos. Elle est contente d'avoir pu sortir du Sanctuaire, pour venir sur ce nouveau site. Souriante, elle s'approche du jeune homme qui ne l'a pas encore entendue.

"Eugene... dit elle doucement quand elle n'est plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres.

-Ah... se retourne-t-il, tendu. Il faut de l'omelette... et des tomates... pour l'équipe et pour moi.

-Quoi ?... fronce-t-elle les sourcils, surprise.

-Il faut préparer ça pour les repas. Tous les repas, indique-t-il platement, sans trop la regarder en face.

-Je pensais plutôt...apprendre... tournant son regard vers les tables largement éclairées où deux ou trois ouvriers sont déjà affairés.

-Il a dit que tu étais là pour faire la bouffe. Alors voilà ce que je veux. De l'omelette. De la tomate. Pour tout le monde.

Frankie reporte son regard sur lui, arquant un sourcil, indignée. Mais elle ne proteste pas. Eugene est froid, distant, raide et intransigeant. Elle ne veut pas faire d'esclandre devant sa nouvelle équipe. Cela risquerait de remonter aux oreilles de Negan et elle n'est pas spécialement dans ses petits papiers en ce moment, avec Emma qui prend toute la place.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée. Negan, escorté de sa cour, pénètre dans le petit local, emplissant tout l'espace dans la seconde, de son aura démesurée.

Frankie tombe à genoux. Eugene la regarde faire, puis l'imite sans un mot.  
Negan fait son show, et le reste du monde écoute, en silence absolu.

Gabriel s'installe à la seule table de libre.

Eugene lui apporte une caisse de plastique pleine de douilles, ne faisant pas attention à Emma qui s'approche du prêtre.  
Les hommes de Negan restent à la porte quand celui ci a terminé de saluer ses sujets et qu'il vaque dans la grande pièce, libérant la femme par la même occasion.

Elle reste à côté de Gabriel, une main posée sur son épaule, sans dire un mot. Mais elle observe l'ingénieur et le leader parler un peu à part. Negan a l'air particulièrement contrarié maintenant.

Elle ne perçoit que quelques mots. Biblique. Catapulte médiévale. Bras, jambes... tripes... psychologique... traumatisant...

Puis Negan retrouve un sourire qui lui glace le dos.

Elle se raidit, serrant davantage les doigts sur la chemise du prêtre.

"J'vais t'aider Gab'... dit elle tout bas, la mâchoire serrée sans lâcher les hommes du regard.

-Je vais me débrouiller... je n'ai pas besoin de toi, assène-t-il sèchement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon père, s'asseyant près de lui.

Elle commence à étaler les quelques douilles devant elle, les tripotant des doigts, sans trop savoir quoi regarder, quoi contrôler.

.

"T'y connais rien, jeune fille..."

Emma sursaute au son de la voix qui lui emplit les oreilles. Elle n'ose relever les yeux de la douille qu'elle tient entre les doigts.

"Laisse la tranquille Abraham... Elle fait déjà ce qu'elle peut... intervient la femme, de sa voix douce et chaude.

-J'étais dans l'audit... avant... articule Emma dans un souffle.

Gabriel tourne la tête vers elle, le visage impassible, regardant au dessus de sa tête, comme la sentant plus qu'il ne la voit.

"Tu crois aux anges, Gab' ? chuchote-t-elle encore gardant la tête obstinément baissée.

-Sûrement pas... crache-t-il, méprisant entre ses dents.

-Quel rabat joie celui là ! s'écrit Sasha joyeusement.

-Moi, j'y crois... dit elle un peu plus fort, relevant la tête avec un sourire triste.

Sasha est assise face à elle, le teint lisse, tellement belle, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

Emma tourne la tête légèrement sur la droite, pour sourire encore un peu plus à Abraham qui est accoudé à la table, ses gros bras prenant toute la moitié de la largeur de la table, penché devant Gabriel qui ne le perçoit pas.

"Toujours aussi coincé des noix celui-là... C'est risible pour un prêtre, une telle étroitesse d'esprit non ?! tournant la tête vers Emma, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Carl m'a montré comment nettoyer correctement les armes... dit elle doucement, s'adressant davantage à ses amis disparus qu'à son voisin de droite.

-C'était un bon petit... dit Abraham.

-Abe ! le gronde encore Sasha, tournant son visage soudain sérieux vers son ami roux.

-Quoi ? demande Emma, sentant son coeur se serrer malgré elle.

-Quoi, quoi ? demande Gabriel.

-...sortir une rose dans ce tas de merde... dit Negan toujours en s'adressant à Eugene, l'oeil déjà plus enthousiaste, s'approchant de la table où Emma est installée. Je vois que ça s'amuse ici... intervient la voix grave du leader dans leur dos. On y va ! scande-t-il en claquant une fois des mains, à l'attention des Sauveurs qui les ont accompagnés, lui et la brune.

Emma se retourne un peu et lève la tête à s'en déboîter les cervicales, assise, levant les yeux jusqu'au sourire carnassier de Negan.

Elle se lève et l'attrape par la main, le poussant doucement contre elle, l'obligeant à reculer lentement, pour l'éloigner à nouveau un peu de la table.

"Je veux rester là... Pour aider Gabriel... dit elle plus bas.

-Ca pue ici, et c'est un boulot de bagnard ! proteste Negan, méprisant.

-S'il te plaît... ne relevant pas sa remarque dite trop fort et totalement déplacée. J'ai envie de rester là... avec Eugene, et le prêtre plutôt qu'avec... tes hommes.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu leur inspires toi, ma douce... portant sa main à son visage, refusant de voir sa nervosité.

-Je ne leur inspire rien...Je ne veux rien leur inspirer... Je n'aime pas rester là-bas si tu n'y es pas... dit elle d'une petite voix faible.

Il plisse les yeux, regardant ses hommes près de la porte d'entrée, attendant patiemment. Elle a soudain peur qu'il refuse sa demande.

"Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Tu sauras où je suis en permanence... se sentant obligée de se justifier. Et je rentrerai avec eux... toujours avec eux. Je me sens plus... en sécurité... ici...Je suis utile... Si Eugene me montre, je peux contrôler...

-Contrôler quoi ?! revenant à la petite femme, visiblement étonné, n'ayant pas tout écouté.

-La conformité... retenant encore son souffle. J'étais dans la conformité... industrielle... avant...

Negan lâche son rire grave en ricochet, baissant encore davantage la tête au dessus d'elle.

"Tu sais que ça devient intime entre nous là... roucoule-t-il assez bas, soudain intéressé, mais surtout très amusé.

-Arrête tes conneries... lui souriant un peu, fuyant son regard brun et réchauffé.

-Mais dis moi ce qui me le prouve... gardant son sourire, mais son oeil se faisant plus acéré.

-Comment veux tu que je te le prouve ?... haussant les épaules. J'ai pas mon CV sur moi, ma clé USB est restée au bureau, lui faisant une moue désolée alors qu'il glousse encore. Que je te montre que la machine tourne, là ? reprenant un ton professionnel en désignant la machine outils qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

-Par exemple... souffle-t-il, la mettant clairement au défi. Ca pourrait certainement la rendre bien plus sexy si c'est toi que je regarde la manipuler... plutôt qu'Eugene... pointant un bout de langue au coin de sa bouche parmi son début de barbe poivre et sel.

-Si ça te fait de l'effet...

-Eugene ! appelle-t-il plus fort, reculant d'un pas pour laisser plus d'espace à Emma sans pour autant la lâcher de son regard ni de son sourire. Emma va checker la machine... se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire, comme s'il énonçait le programme privé de leur soirée.

-La machine ne fonctionne pas, une courroi est cuite, et y en n'a pas de rechange...je l'ai vérifiée en arrivant. On va devoir tout faire à la mains, avec les presses manuelles que j'ai déjà distribuées...

-Fais tourner quand même, mon pote... lorgnant la jeune femme qui passe près de lui... Et laisse la dame faire, tu veux ... ? posant son regard soudain perçant sur l'homme au mulet qui se tait d'un coup, dévisageant le leader redevenu de bonne humeur.

Emma s'approche de la machine éteinte, l'observant, se contentant d'en faire le tour, marchant sur le sol poussiéreux et plein de débris, dans sa petite robe noire, couverte de sa veste en cuir un peu trop lâche. Quand elle a fait le tour, elle appuie sur un des boutons, lançant le moteur bruyant qui démarre laborieusement, faisant même des bruits facilement identifiables.

"Tu risques de l'endommager davantage si tu continues... femme de Negan...

Le grand homme tique, détournant son attention de la femme pour fixer l'homme nerveux. Puis elle refait le tour... lentement. Elle appuie à nouveau sur le bouton et le moteur ralentit, avant de s'arrêter complètement, souffreteux.

"Il a raison. Elle est hors d'usage... faisant une moue déçue. Je ne saurai pas en faire la maintenance même s'il y avait les pièces. Il ne manque pas que la courroi, elle aurait besoin d'un bon nettoyage, elle est pleine de poussière et il manque de l'huile... au moins...

-Et je n'ai pas les EPI adéquats pour un tel travail, tu ne peux pas faire la maintenance sans tes EPI... débite Eugene, derrière la jeune femme, à moins de cinquante centimètres de son dos.

-Ok ok les jeunes... Eugene... calmos... levant un bras vers lui. Elle va rien faire du tout. C'est toujours toi qui vas faire le job. Elle va juste checker que tu le fais correctement... D'accord mon pote ?

-Je peux contrôler mon propre travail... dit le jeune homme platement, ne semblant pas voir les sourcils froncés de Negan de plus en plus contrarié.

-Il faut que tu me montres une douille conforme Eugene. Je ne connais pas le résultat que tu dois obtenir... lui explique doucement Emma face à lui, comme s'adressant à un tout petit enfant perturbé, sentant Negan dans son dos. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour vérifier les cartouches... oui... ? attrapant le regard de merlan frit de l'ingénieur qui tombe sur elle.

-Le résultat que je dois obtenir c'est refaire un stock de munitions pour cramer ces enfoirés... dit l'homme platement.

-Oh oh... rigole Negan, j'adore ce type... !

Emma se retrouve encore entre les deux hommes, face au plus jeune, l'aîné dans son dos. Elle se contente de fermer les yeux une seconde.

"Mais si tu veux jouer aux inspecteurs des travaux finis... je te donnerai mes travaux finis... conclut le plus petit posant son regard terne sur la femme face à lui.

"Voilà enfin du boulot qui avance, putain de bordel ! Alors à l'attaque Eugene ! claquant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui ne vacille pas, gardant Emma dans son espace vital, à portée de main.

Elle sait qu'il le fait exprès. Elle sait qu'il aime la garder à proximité, lui soutirer toujours un peu plus d'espace. Surtout qu'il va devoir la laisser là, et s'occuper du reste de son plan.

Negan s'apprête enfin à quitter les lieux, entouré de ses Sauveurs restés vigilants et silencieux.

Il se retourne une dernière fois vers la jeune femme qui reste près de la table où des ouvriers sont déjà à pied d'oeuvre.

-Tu gardes un oeil sur le Génie... souffle-t-il en posant sa bouche une seconde sur le haut de sa tête, inspirant profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, en fermant les yeux d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Si tu veux... répond Emma sans bouger davantage.

Elle fixe Sasha toujours à la table, qui la regarde en secouant lentement la tête avec une moue désolée. Abraham à côté de la jeune femme lui présente quant à lui ses deux grands pouces tendus vers le haut avec un gros clin d'oeil sur sa bouille rose, faisant claquer sa langue avec rictus victorieux.

-Reviens vite... Tu me manques déjà ma douce... dit il dans un sourire sûr de lui. Allez mes agneaux : on s'casse !


	8. Chapter 8

**8x11 - Dead or alive or**

* * *

Dans la cour, tous les Sauveurs sont massés devant la grille où deux rôdeurs sont ligotés, remuant plus ou moins vivement.

Celui de gauche, gris, ouvre la mâchoire à l'approche de Negan, tout sourire.

Emma se tient devant les hommes du leader, groupés dans son dos. Elle sait qu'ils la tolèrent. Elle sait qu'elle est la seule de sa... catégorie. Les femmes du grand homme ne sont surtout pas conviées à ce genre de démonstration pleine de testostérones, hormis ses soldats : Regina, Arat et Laura, qui n'est a priori toujours pas revenue de la nuit précédente.

Emma se demande encore ce qu'elle est dans tout ça, avec sa robe noire et ses pieds nus.

Un soldat, quand il l'autorise à être là, debout. Sa femme soumise, quand elle doit s'étendre entre ses draps...

Elle se demande surtout ce qu'elle fait là. Sa place est à la Colline, près des siens.

C'est lui qui l'a posée là. Il l'a bien surveillée pendant qu'il mettait en place tous ces accessoires nécessaires à sa démonstration, à cette mise en scène sanglante et morbide. Il se retournait régulièrement vers elle avec son sourire amusé, content de lui.  
"Tu vas voir ça va les scier! Ils vont adorer ça !"  
Elle n'a pas commenté, pas dit un seul mot tandis que les hommes du Sauveur commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux deux d'abord. Certains la regardaient sans gêne, surpris de la voir encore là, aux premières loges. Mais n'osant rien exprimer d'audible, évidemment.

Alors elle obtempère, elle joue son jeu sordide, elle regarde Negan plonger sa batte maudite dans les entrailles du rôdeur, frottant les barbelés contre la joue pourrie et décharnée du mort pour leur présenter les lambeaux sanglants et déchiquetés qu'il a récoltés, suggérant à demi son prochain plan d'attaque. Elle l'écoute, comme eux tous amassés autour, débiter son discours, son nouveau projet de sa voix chaude, grave, presque rassurante. Mais surtout si sûr de lui, si amusé au fond du nouveau jeu collectif auquel Negan veut les voir tous participer.

Emma enserre son corps de ses propres bras pour se donner une contenance, pour atténuer les tremblements d'horreur qui la remuent à l'intérieur, sans jamais quitter l'homme du regard, le visage stoïque à chaque fois qu'il pose son oeil luisant sur elle, son sourire fier de lui, accroché aux lèvres.

Elle sent encore du mouvement près d'elle, remuant lentement avec la foule dans son dos, silencieuse et attentive. A la limite de son champ de vision, elle est attirée par un mouvement plus clair. Elle tourne la tête sur la gauche pour lever les yeux sur Dwight qui se glisse parmi les hommes, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, sans un mot, regardant d'abord leur leader. Elle sait qu'il ne se poste pas près d'elle par hasard. Et la seconde d'après, ils se regardent le temps d'un furtif éclair.

Emma le voit déglutir quand il fixe à nouveau Negan, sans un mot. Il a ouvert la bouche comme ayant eu l'attention de dire quelque chose justement. Quoi ? Un truc concernant la Colline, sans doute, Rick, certainement ? Son chasseur peut être ?! Mais dans une lutte intérieure décuplée, elle reporte son regard, faute de son attention complète, sur le grand brun. Ses bras resserrent encore un peu son étreinte autour de son abdomen tordu de spasmes d'appréhension et d'angoisse.

 _"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?!"_

Le rire en ricochet emplit ses oreilles quand Negan s'approche d'eux deux, la faisant imperceptiblement sursauter, plongée dans ses pensées torturées d'angoisse pour sa famille. Les Sauveurs derrière eux se dispersent dans le calme, ravis de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. Dwight et Emma restent immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, sages, figés.

"Mes deux favoris ! écartant les bras, projetant au sol un peu de tissus sanglants et morts tombant des barbelés maculés, dans son mouvement ample. Content de te revoir, Dwighty Boy ! lui administrant une claque virile sur l'épaule gauche.

Emma voit que le blond encaisse, fermant les yeux, oscillant un peu sur ses jambes maigres, devinant une douleur cachée.

"Ma douce... roucoule gravement Negan en baissant d'un ton. Ca m'a fait quelque chose de terriblement... chaud... de te voir là... glissant sa main droite sous son oreille, prenant prise à la racine de ses cheveux, sur sa nuque tiède. Tu as loupé deux, trois trucs, D ! attirant la femme contre lui par le cou, mais reportant son attention sur le blond. Notamment qu'Emma est maintenant toute à moi... vrai ?! se penchant sur la femme, tout sourire.

Dwight se redresse, gigote, regardant l'homme, puis la femme, puis l'homme à nouveau. Il avale encore, échangeant un regard rapide avec la femme qu'il trouve vraiment très pâle maintenant qu'il peut la regarder en face sans crainte. Elle lui semble sévèrement blême même, ne pouvant se défaire tout de suite de son regard orange assombri de cette tâche de sang noir sur la sclère.

"Comment tu m'as trouvé, ma douce ? demande encore le grand homme, fixant Dwight droit dans les yeux, en posant son sourire sur le haut de la tête d'Emma qu'il tient toute contre lui.

.

.

Voilà enfin les portes de la Colline qui s'ouvrent lentement à leur approche.

Daryl tient Judith qui a bien voulu venir dans ses bras au bout d'un moment. L'enfant n'aime pas l'entendre quand il lève ne serait ce qu'un peu le ton. Et tout à l'heure, dans la forêt, il a clairement grondé après Dwight. C'est vrai. En la voyant se blottir contre Tobin, le chasseur a immédiatement compris que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Même si Rosita leur a dit et répété pendant des heures. C'est Judith que Daryl a finalement écoutée. La petite avait besoin de lui, comme tous les autres.

Alors quand elle lui a tendu à nouveau les bras, Daryl s'est senti soulagé de ce poids là, prenant immédiatement l'enfant, légère, contre lui. Elle ne lui en veut plus de sa colère. Ils sont toujours amis, elle et lui. Installée sur son avant bras, elle n'a plus tardé à poser sa tête pleine de boucles blondes sur son épaule, son petit nez frôlant son cou au rythme de sa foulée, bien vite assoupie.

L'enfant est maintenant blottie là, sans défense, toute dépendante de lui, si confiante, à pouvoir dormir contre lui en quelques minutes à peine, alors qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil depuis la veille, tiraillée par la peur qui fait pourtant partie de son quotidien.

Cette confiance enfantine, naïve, sincère et naturelle lui fait du bien, lui permet d'avancer jusqu'à la Colline, qui se profile enfin. Est ce que cela va être cependant suffisant pour ne faire qu'annoncer la perte énorme qu'ils ont subi ? Il va bien falloir...

Maggie les accueille, venant à eux dans la cour encombrée de la Colline. Elle a l'air fatigué et préoccupé, mais elle est aussi soulagée et souriante à leur approche. Daryl aperçoit aussitôt Carol qui avance plus vite, juste derrière, plus impatiente.

Ces femmes sont sa famille, une partie du moins. Et sa famille va souffrir.

Mais égal à lui même, arrivé près d'elles, il n'a pas les mots. Son expression, un simple secouement bref de tête, leurs regards échangés suffisent pour qu'elles comprennent.

Il entend les pleurs d'Enid qui s'effondre à quelques mètres de là. Mais il est fermé, silencieux à l'intérieur. Il réalise que ce silence l'habite depuis qu'il a pris Judith dans ses bras. L'enfant lui est enlevée, doucement prise en charge. Sa chaleur quitte son cou instantanément alors que le chasseur la regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Rick et Michonne sont encore à Alexandria. Mais le reste de leur groupe est maintenant ici, dans l'enceinte réduite de la Colline.

A la nuit tombée, Daryl rejoint la chambre qu'il a toujours occupée. Maggie a géré l'affluence nouvelle, avec les Sauveurs pris en otages et parqués. Mais elle a su préserver les espaces de chacun dans la grande demeure victorienne.

"J'ai dû redistribuer les linges de lit... dit tout bas la veuve, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Dans le soleil couchant envahissant la pièce, Daryl se retourne, surpris, se croyant enfin seul à l'étage silencieux.

"Pas grave... haussant les épaules en portant le bout de son pouce contre ses lèvres, la regardant à la dérobée.

-Je peux te trouver quelque chose... un drap ou...

-C'est bon... l'interrompt il doucement. Merci c'est bien comme ça... t'inquiète... j'ai besoin de rien.

-Elle va revenir... on va la récupérer... On va trouver un moyen... faisant une moue compatissante, voulant tellement le réconforter.

-Mmmmh... regardant ses pieds en hochant la tête.

-Bonne nuit Daryl... conclut elle en tirant doucement la porte sur elle, impuissante face à sa douleur.

Daryl regarde le lit vide, le matelas nu. Il a beau essayer, Emma n'est pas ici. Elle n'y a jamais vraiment été. Mais les quelques nuits passées là l'ont tellement pris au dépourvu, tellement marqué, étant trop imprévisibles et irréelles à leur quotidien. A chaque fois. Ils se sont découverts avec tant de timidité, se sont rapprochés avec tant de précautions. Même s'il l'a surtout regardée dormir, la majorité du temps. Il sait pourtant que son âme est davantage à Alexandria que dans ce musée poussiéreux...

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, un retour à Alexandria est certainement inenvisageable. Au vu du peu qu'il a pu voir en fuyant.

Tout est détruit, là-bas. Tout est si précaire ici et au Royaume. Alors faut il vraiment la retrouver, la faire revenir, l'attirer... pour lui offrir quoi ? Elle est sans doute déjà mieux au Sanctuaire, ne manquant de rien de vital... si ce n'est sa liberté.

Mais une douleur se manifeste, comme une révolte offusquée, dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Cette révolte qui lutte encore pour sortir, cette douleur sourde et lancinante, c'est la même qu'en attendant qu'elle s'éveille, à Alexandria. C'est juste ces mêmes sentiments qui le bouleversent maintenant ouvertement, à tout moment, sans relâche. Ces sentiments là, encore un peu étrangers, inhabituels, surprenants, qui le ligotent pourtant de plus en plus à elle...

Le coeur toujours battant quand il réalise ce qui l'anime, Daryl sait qu'il ne va pas parvenir à dormir malgré sa nuit blanche précédente.

Alors il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil faisant dos à la fenêtre, fixant encore le lit tandis que la lumière du jour décline maintenant rapidement. C'est bien sa place favorite pour la voir s'éveiller dans la lumière dorée de ses yeux qui tombaient sur lui en émergeant de sommeil.

Au bout d'une minute, torturé de ce souvenir qui ne reviendra plus, il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre préférant le ciel crépusculaire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait direct au Sanctuaire... et s'y casserait sans doute les dents... en plus d'y laisser sa vie.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire Muskogee ? murmure-t-il en se mordant les lèvres, frustré d'impuissance.

 _"Dors Grand Chef_...

Il tourne la tête vers le lit, saisi... Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux fatigués perçoivent un petit corps blanc étendu sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Des tresses fines et terriblement longues s'étalent sur tout le matelas autour de la tête brune. Le corps est silencieux, immobile. Les petites épaules sont définies, hanche courbée, les jambes longilignes maigres, reposent l'une sur l'autres, détendues, comme deux bois flottés.

 _Daryl_

Une inspiration, puis Emma est là, face à lui, penchée, les mains appuyées sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

 _Daryl_

Les tresses défaites, sales, pendent d'un seul côté du crâne à moitié ras.

 _Daryl_

Le visage pâle et évanescent, les iris oranges bordés de sang noir, à dix centimètres de son nez.

 _Daryl_

Le souffle si froid qui lui tombe sur la bouche.

 _Daryl_

La plaie, dans le prolongement de son oeil, se rouvre, comme vivante, mouvante, béante.

 _Daryl !_

La tempe, la pommette, la joue, la mâchoire gauches couvertes du sang mort qui coule et vient goutter jusqu'au menton.

 _Daryl_ _!_

Le visage se rapproche encore plus près. Il se tord soudain en une grimace hideuse, cauchemardesque, démoniaque et douloureuse à la fois.

VIENS ME CHERCHER !

La voix d'Emma hurle dans la boîte crânienne du chasseur. La même voix que celle de la clairière qui a hurlé son prénom comme le premier cri d'un nourrisson, comme une ultime expiration. Dépourvue du moindre espoir.

Une inspiration, puis il ouvre les yeux, comme reprenant son souffle après une apnée forcée dans un gémissement désespéré.

Il se redresse dans son fauteuil brusquement, les mèches de cheveux longs collées au visage, dans la pièce qui est déjà baignée du soleil du matin.

Tout seul.


	9. Chapter 9

**8x12 - The key**

 **Bon... ça passe un peu au niveau supérieur... tant dans le NeganEmma que dans la chauderie... si vous n'êtes pas du matin, revenez ce soir 😁😁😁**  
 **Les plus petits d'entre vous : au dodo... !... même s'il est 16h ! 😒**

* * *

Le jour se lève à peine dans la pièce.

Negan commence à remuer sous elle, resserrant l'étreinte de ses longs bras autour de son dos nu, ses jambes enserrant les siennes, levant un genou pour glisser son pied à plat sur le matelas, sous l'une des cuisses de la femme.

Emma ouvre les yeux, toute éveillée. Dans son oreille, bat sourdement le coeur de l'homme qui s'éveille. Sans un mot, il tend un de ses bras au bas du lit, pour tirer le drap tombé au sol, les recouvrant tous deux d'un geste ample.

Puis sa main vient se poser doucement sur sa tête, sur son oreille, ses doigts parcourant son crâne, explorateurs. Le bout de ses doigts caressent les zones plus ou moins pelées du côté gauche de sa tête. Son index suit sa cicatrice encore épaisse qui court de sa tempe jusqu'à la moitié de son crâne comme un petit monticule plus ou moins rugueux mais toujours lisse, dépourvu à jamais de bulbe capillaire. Dans un soupir, il embrasse le haut de sa tête, appuyant sa bouche contre ses cheveux de longues secondes, respirant son odeur redevenue familière depuis plusieurs réveils successifs maintenant.

Emma remue enfin lentement, faisant mine de s'éveiller à son tour, comme naturellement. Ses doigts plus frais se promènent sur le torse de l'homme qui se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme.

Encore une minute ou deux, puis Negan se tourne, la faisant glisser sur le matelas, tombant sur le côté, sans s'éloigner vraiment, gardant son corps contre le sien. Leurs regards se trouvent, sans un mot. L'homme ne lui sourit pas, le regard sombre, volontaire, déterminé.

Tous deux sur le côté, il l'attire encore plus près, une main sur ses lombaires, ses doigts glissant sous l'élastique de la seule culotte qui couvre son corps maigre.

Emma sent ses hanches se coller au corps, long et mince, déjà plus moite du grand homme, ne pouvant baisser les yeux sous ce regard brun et intense qui ne la lâche pas. Le souffle de Negan lui tombe sur le visage, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus appuyé.

Contre son bas ventre, elle ne tarde pas à sentir l'excitation matinale du leader, et sa main dans son dos, sur ses fesses, qui la maintient étroitement, accentue encore son désir indéniable.

les longues jambes viennent encore emprisonner les siennes, plus fines, plus courtes, dans leur prise, les immobilisant sans difficulté.

Emma respire plus rapidement, vite oppressée, ne pouvant lâcher l'emprise que l'homme lui fait subir toujours sans un mot.

Negan se baisse, se courbe encore un peu pour attraper sa bouche, mais Emma l'esquive, glissant sa tête dans son cou, venant embrasser sa clavicule contre le matelas, enfouissant son visage entre le lit et le corps de son amant. Ne tardant pas à manquer d'air.

Le leader grogne un peu de mécontentement, mais Emma le prend dans ses bras, le serrant un peu contre elle, caressant son dos nu de sa main libre qu'elle fait courir rapidement, entre caresses et frôlements aguicheurs, sentant la chair de poule courir sur la longue colonne vertébrale. Son autre bras sous elle, glisse vers son entrejambe avec beaucoup moins de détours.

Elle exagère le bruit de sa respiration toujours dans son cou, autant pour simuler que pour prendre assez d'air, la bouche collée contre l'épaule du grand homme qui la tient toute contre lui, comme pour la faire proprement disparaître, l'absorber toute entière..

Negan ne tarde pas à roucouler, s'y méprenant, tandis qu'il embrasse encore le dessus de sa tête, enfin souriant dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Impatient de ce qu'elle lui promet du bout de ses doigts sur sa peau fine, tendue et hypersensible dans cette zone.

Emma ne tarde pas et pose la paume de sa main contre le membre de plus en plus gorgé de l'homme, approchant aussi ses hanches contre lui, se frottant elle même suggestivement contre le dos de sa propre main.

Elle embrasse encore le cou de l'homme qui commence à gémir sous la pression de plus en plus appuyée qu'elle exerce, alors qu'il la serre encore davantage contre lui, une main sur ses fesses, accompagnant son bassin qui remue lascivement contre son sexe, son autre main tenant les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Encore une ou deux minutes pour qu'Emma sente l'homme perdre le contrôle, la secouant de coups de butoirs inoffensifs contre son bassin et dans sa main.

Il grogne et gémit du plaisir croissant qu'elle lui procure. De sa main libre, il a encore attrapé son menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Le regard brun perd de sa volonté, la fixant de moins en moins sûr de lui, de plus en plus... attaché à elle... ? lui semble-t-elle.

Emma se mord la lèvre inférieure en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, un sourire naissant au coin de la bouche quand le va et vient de sa main le fait exploser contre sa paume.

Il roule sur le dos l'entraînant dans son mouvement, la hissant à nouveau sur lui souplement. Ses deux mains pressent ses fesses encore sur lui, alors que le fluide chaud se répand lentement sur leurs ventres collés.

Emma se redresse, pour s'installer à nouveau à même leur couche, appuyée sur son bras libre, sa main contre sa tête, le coude dans le matelas, à côté de l'épaule de Negan, pour le regarder qui baisse un regard encore flou de plaisir sur elle.

Son petit sourire est toujours là, se mordant la lèvre.

"T'es contente de toi visiblement... susurre-t-il gravement, amusé.

"T'es content... tout court... visiblement... chuchote-t-elle souriant plus largement.

Il grogne encore avant de lui attraper les lèvres qu'elle ne fuit pas cette fois.

Quand il se lève au bout d'une minute, elle se laisser tomber sur le ventre, reprenant le drap entier pour se couvrir le bas du corps, tout sourire envolé, les yeux écarquillés. Son coeur bat soudain trop vite. Pas à cause de l'effort mais plutôt de la peur, de la honte, de la haine d'elle même. De soulagement aussi.

Elle ne pourra pas la jouer comme ça tous les matins ni tous les soirs à venir...

Mais elle sait aussi que même un seul rapport n'est pas encore envisageable. Il ne doit pas savoir. Il ne doit même pas se douter. Et le moindre saignement peut être encore vite hémorragique et attirer son attention sur son état toujours trop fragile.

Encore un moment et il sort de la salle de bain fumante de vapeur, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux humides, après avoir baissé son maillot blanc sur son abdomen plat. Enfilant son blouson d'un geste aussi large que son allonge, il se penche sur la couche pour venir embrasser le crâne ras de la femme étendue et à demi couverte.

"J'ai du boulot... Dwight est revenu...Je suis curieux de savoir précisément ce qu'il a foutu pendant tout ce temps dehors... Mais faut que je sois gentil avec lui... faut qu'il me dise la vérité...Et il peut te remercier de m'avoir bien, _bien_ détendu là... ricane-t-il.

-Je peux t'accompagner? se propose Emma, se redressant dévoilant son buste nu.

Elle a bien vu Dwight la veille au soir, assistant comme elle à la démonstration de Negan sur les boyaux du rôdeur. Mais elle n'a eu aucune occasion de lui parler ne serait ce qu'une seconde, ignorant pourquoi il est revenu au sanctuaire alors qu'il en était sorti, sain et sauf. Libre.

Mais elle ne voit que le regard de Negan qui ne loupe rien du spectacle, de son mouvement, quelques mèches longues tombant sur sa poitrine même maigre et misérable.

"Tu risquerais de te salir ma douce... passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. Non, les mecs vont préparer les armes. Patauger dans des boyaux morts, ce n'est pas pour toi ma puce... Par contre, Simon va bien s'amuser... se moque-t-il.

-Tu le fais exprès... déclare-t-elle en se redressant encore, venant s'asseoir en tailleur et se couvrir la poitrine du drap de leur couche.

-Exprès de quoi ? faisant une moue, déjà à moitié vexé, prenant sa remarque pour un début de reproche.

-De le faire chier...

-Tu t'en rends compte aussi ?! rit il.

-Pour quoi faire ?! proteste-t-elle.

-Ca, c'est mon problème ma douce... fronçant les sourcils, sentant l'agacement monter lentement. Les gars, _mes_ hommes, c'est mon problème...

-Je sais bien... se rétracte Emma en baissant la tête. C'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?!... soupirant en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Il... me... hésite Emma, jouant avec le tissu entre ses doigts, n'osant plus regarder le grand brun assis à côté d'elle. Il ne mérite pas forcément ça...

-Je me le farcis depuis vingt ans, Emma... On est comme un couple de vieux pédés tous les deux, je sais ce qu'il peut encaisser ou pas... et comme les vieux couples, en ce moment, il me gonfle. C'est tout. Et toi...

-Je te gonfle aussi... pardon... se mordant la lèvre d'un air désolé.

-Pas au même endroit c'est sûr... rit il en lui embrassant les lèvres encore une fois, rapidement. Va voir les filles, occupe toi... J'ai du boulot et je sors ce soir. Mais attends moi... histoire que j'te rende un peu la pareille...

Emma ne commente pas, alors que Negan passe la porte sans un regard de plus. Comme si c'était son genre de se soucier du plaisir de ses partenaires... Sauf si...

.

.

Emma sort sur le balcon donnant sur la cour. Après que Negan ait quitté sa chambre, elle a pris le temps de se doucher, de se laver avec soin. La tension de la préparation a tenu tout le sanctuaire en ébullition, durant toute la journée. Emma est restée gentiment cloîtrée avec les filles, ne voulant attiser les nerfs de personne. Amber s'est amusée à lui faire un chignon tressé et travaillé. Elles lui ont aussi prêté une nouvelle robe pour la journée, qu'elle trouve identique à toutes celles que les filles lui proposent. La fin d'après midi est là et Emma n'y tient plus . Elle ne veut que tenter de voir Dwight, de parler aussi à leur leader, avant leur excursion qu'elle sait meurtrière.

Elle ouvre lentement la porte donnant sur le dehors.

Personne ne se trouve sur la petite plateforme de béton. Ses pieds nus sentent la chaleur du soleil qui y a tapé une bonne partie de la journée.

Sur le départ, les hommes s'activent encore dans la cour, enduisant les dernières armes blanches dans des amas de viscères décomposées. L'air chaud de l'après-midi parcourt l'espace clôturé de courants d'air sec, mais cela ne suffit pas à atténuer l'odeur écoeurante.

Emma ferme les yeux une seconde pour faire abstraction de la pestilence qui lui agresse les narines. Elle ne voit pas Dwight parmi la petite cinquantaine d'hommes occupés à ses pieds qui ne lèvent pas un regard vers elle.

La Shadow est toujours parquée dans un coin. La moto étant là, le blond ne doit donc pas être loin. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite, le cherchant encore du regard.

"Tu cherches quelque chose, ma douce... ? demande la voix, grave et familière, derrière elle.

Emma se retourne vivement pour faire face au grand homme, le regardant grimper lentement l'escalier.

-Ou quelqu'un... ? la fixant en plissant les yeux, clairement suspicieux de la trouver là, seule.

-Juste toi... ne se démonte pas la brune.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? sérieux, s'approchant d'elle, de plus en plus grand.

-Je voulais... te voir... avant ton départ...

-Je t'ai dit tout a l'heure de rester avec les filles, on a du boulot.

-Je ne me souviens que de ce matin moi... dit elle doucement venant vers lui avec un sourire.

-Je vais rentrer sans doute tard... souriant enfin en prenant son visage entre ses mains, tournant le dos à la balustrade volontairement, pour la camoufler.

Il la fixe sans que ses hommes au bas ne puissent ni entendre ni deviner leur conversation. Il n'aime pas s'exposer ainsi à leurs regards, les tenter quand ce n'est pas de sa propre décision, dans un but précis. Mais il ne peut la repousser, maintenant qu'elle est là, à portée de mains.

"Comment va Dwight ? demande encore Emma, le ton anodin.

-C'est donc lui que tu cherches... fronçant à nouveau les sourcils de contrariété.

-Non... Mais comme tu l'as vu... Et qu'il ne semble pas être là... tendant le bras vers la cour. Je m'inquiétais... Juste savoir comment il va après sa nuit dehors... haussant les épaules sans cesser de le regarder en face.

-Il est dans le coin...faisant un geste évasif du bras. Ca va... il s'est fait... piéger... par _tes_ hommes... mais il leur a échappé.

Emma sait qu'il pèse ses mots, qu'il mesure précisément leur poid, leur effet, sur elle. Il se doute qu'elle sait que Daryl fait partie des hommes qui ont tendu l'embuscade au groupe de Dwight.

"S'il va bien, c'est le principal, conclut elle en hochant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux, la voix égale.

-Tu comprends que je doive agir contre la Colline, pas vrai... de but en blanc.

-Tu t'abstiendrais si non ?

-Sûrement pas...levant les yeux vers le mur face à lui avec un sourire fier.

-Et si je te demandais de ne pas le faire ? levant le menton pour continuer de le regarder.

-Pareil... Tu sais que c'est impossible... Je suis obligé de les _sauver_.

-Sans doute... sourit elle amèrement au mot bien ironique à ses oreilles.

-Ils n'ont que besoin d'un recadrage... Personne ne va mourir cette nuit, ma douce... j'y veillerai... baissant le ton, et la tête à nouveau vers elle pour la regarder encore dans les yeux, se voulant étrangement rassurant vis à vis d'elle.

-Si tu le dis... mais si tu mens... C'est moi qui te tue à ton retour... articule-t-elle gardant son sourire et sa voix douce.

-Ca marche... souriant à son tour. Laisse ta porte ouverte cette nuit, et on en reparle... propose-t-il tout bas, amusé avant de l'attirer à lui pour un dernier baiser.

Emma n'insiste pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher cette attaque. Mais en même temps, sans être pour cette guerre acharnée et sans aucun sens à ses yeux, elle sait qu'elle finira ici. Vivante un temps, ou morte dans pas long. Elle sait depuis l'invasion des rôdeurs dans le sanctuaire que ni Rick ni Daryl ne viendront plus la chercher.  
Pour l'instant elle n'a pas assez d'emprise sur l'homme pour l'influencer sur quoi que ce soit, surtout pas sur son envie dévorante de flinguer Rick Grimes.  
Pour l'instant elle ne peut que faire en sorte que ses hommes l'acceptent un peu plus par son biais. Elle ne peut que les défendre pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle est du genre inoffensif.

Negan monte à bord de sa Dodge bleue. Il songe encore aux derniers mots d'Emma, doucement provocateurs, clairement menaçants. Ils vont mettre un coup de semonce à la Colline ce soir, impérativement. Parce qu'ils le méritent, parce qu'ils doivent comprendre le message une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il ne va pas les exterminer non plus. Daryl, comme beaucoup d'autres, peuvent servir, sont des ressources précieuses.

La tension de ses mâchoires redescend quand il tient une seconde le manche de l'arme barbelée à côté de lui. Sur le siège passager, Lucille est plongée, barbelés les premiers, dans un seau blanc rempli de viscères à la moitié.

"Ma toute Belle... sourit il en regardant Lucille plongée dans son bain sanglant, la faisant tourner doucement par le manche lisse, revêtant sa tenue du soir toute empoisonnée.

Il met le contact et s'éloigne à la suite du long convoi déjà parti devant en faisant rugir le moteur puissant de son imposante berline.

 **-**  
 **Merci de votre passage par ici... ❤**


	10. Chapter 10

**8x13 - Do not send us astray**

* * *

Imperfections visibles... et moments que je voulais partager avec vous aussi...  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de tant de médiocrité diluée.

"Encore une partie ?"

Eugene lève les yeux sur Frankie assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, près de lui.

"Non... Je vais aller voir où en est la surveillance..."

Frankie se lève et jette un regard à Emma qui est restée assise sur le lit, derrière eux en passant devant elle pour sortir de la chambre d'Eugene.

L'homme reste immobile dans son siège, silencieux quand la porte se referme doucement sur la grande femme rousse.

"Eugene... dit doucement Emma.

-Encore là... sursaute l'homme en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Désolée...

-Ta surveillance à toi, c'est moi, c'est ça ?

-Non... je ne surveille personne. Je te tiens compagnie, c'est tout.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta compagnie, femme de Negan...

-Frankie est aussi la femme de Negan et pourtant c'est ton amie, non ?

-Frankie c'est pas pareil...

-C'est ce que je dis Eugene... Mais on peut discuter ?

-J'ai rien à dire... Sauf si tu veux faire une partie...

-Je suis nulle... s'approchant du fauteuil. Mais t'as toujours un truc à dire...

-Joue... lui tendant une des deux manettes.

Emma prend l'objet de ses mains quand l'écran s'éclaire à nouveau.

"Si tu me mets une pâtée... tu discuteras avec moi ?

-Je peux parler en même temps...

-Alors dis moi ce que tu fous bordel... dit Emma beaucoup plus bas, la mâchoire plus serrée.

-Je survis. Et tu en fais autant. A ta manière très particulière.

-Chacun doit trouver sa voie personnelle... et je déblaie la mienne c'est vrai... si c'est ça que tu définis comme particulière... gros foutage de gueule, commente Emma, luttant pour ne pas se vexer. Mais toi, ça fait un moment que tu es là maintenant... Tu as une belle chambre... du vin... jetant un oeil au verre sur la petite table, où se trouve aussi un talkie noir... une bonne occupation ?

-... Je n'ai pas le droit de... Negan m'a interdit...

\- Que faisais tu dans ta vie d'avant... ? regardant toujours l'écran de télévision devant eux.

-Ingénieur... je travaillais sur...

-J'étais contrôleur en conformité industrielle... l'interrompt elle volontairement, pour l'obliger à entendre ce qu'elle veut lui dire à tout prix pendant qu'il en est encore temps. J'auditais les boîtes industrielles...

Eugene tourne sa tête ronde et inexpressive vers la femme, comme un de ces petits blocs de plastique, sa moue a priori mécontente toujours collée au visage, mais l'oeil plus luisant. Emma le fixe à son tour, impassible, sachant qu'il comprend parfaitement ce que cela signifie pour eux deux.

Trois coups secs sont frappés à la porte.

Le jeune homme se tend instantanément, reportant son regard de poisson chat sur le vieil écran face à eux, saisi de terreur.

"C'est pour moi... dit elle doucement. Faut qu'on parle, Eugene... faut qu'on reprenne cette conversation rapidement. D'accord ?

-Je verrai... le visage toujours boudeur.

-Pas à zéro, je veux dire... osant se pencher un peu vers lui.

Il se recule, comme repoussé par l'envahissement imprévu de la jeune femme de son espace vital, ses mèches osant tomber à peine sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

Emma sort rapidement, sans prendre la peine de le saluer davantage. Elle retient un soupir déçu avant de s'élancer dans le couloir sombre. Elle sait que ça risque d'être long... long... compliqué... et pénible.

L'homme qui a frappé à la porte la fixe froidement en la laissant sortir mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle sait qu'il la surveille, la suit même et qu'il caftera le moindre mot sorti de sa bouche, à son leader si autoritaire.

"Ils arrivent... ! crie quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne voit pas, dépassant déjà son geôlier du moment sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

Emma avance dans le couloir et rejoint sans tarder sa propre chambre. L'homme ne l'y suivra pas, n'osera pas et ne poireautera pas longtemps non plus près du seuil. Sans un salut ni même un signe courtois à son intention, elle referme la porte derrière elle avant d'allumer la lumière. Elle passe sa robe par dessus sa tête et la balance sur le portant précipitamment, puis se glisse sous la couette de son lit, en sous vêtements. Elle a l'impression d'être une gamine qui rentre discrètement après avoir fait le mur, soulagée de ne pas avoir été surprise.

Elle entend encore du mouvement dans le couloir, tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle sous la couverture s'attendant à comprendre que Negan déboule dans la pièce sombre.

Personne n'entre, mais quelqu'un ne tarde pas à frapper discrètement au panneau de bois.

Emma se lève, dans le noir, mettant sa couette autour de ses épaules, ne visualisant pas de chemise ou de tee-shirt pour se couvrir un minimum, le portant n'ayant que des putains de tenues sophistiquées.

"Emma... ouvre... ! souffle une voix.

Elle s'approche de la porte et hésite une seconde.

"Emma... t'es là ?... Ouvre ! insiste la voix impatiente.

Dwight entre dans la pièce en la bousculant un peu quand elle tourne à peine la poignée, avant de refermer la porte précipitamment. Elle sent son souffle sur son visage alors qu'elle se recule. La porte fermée, il trouve l'interrupteur qui éclaire soudain la pièce de sa lumière jaune. Elle plisse les yeux avant de lever son regard sur le blond qui respire rapidement, les yeux figés sur ses épaules nues et sa couette.

"Je suis désolé Emma...

-Désolé de quoi... ? se raidit elle.

-J'ai pas pu les prévenir... On a attaqué la Colline comme prévu...

-Et... ?

-Et... ils devraient pas passer la nuit...

-Quoi ?! Mais il a dit que... !

-Ils nous ont canardé copieusement... on a, nous aussi, subi des pertes, mais on en a blessés un peu... beaucoup...

-Tu as pu les voir ? Daryl... ?!

-Non... Je te dis : Simon a pas voulu me laisser partir en éclaireur... j'ai dû faire le trajet avec lui... Mais j'ai vu Tara...

-Elle va bien ?!

-Je l'ai blessée... avoue-t-il en baissant la tête.

-D ! gémit Emma en lui tapant sur le torse, regrettant son geste sous peur de représailles immédiates de la part du jeune homme maigre.

Mais rien ne vient. Juste son regard bleu délavé qui tombe sur elle, navré.

-Je l'ai blessée au bras... avoue-t-il d'une voix mourznte.

-C'est pas vr... ! s'écrit elle.

-... avant que Simon ne lui tire dessus avec ses balles infectées, Emma ! J'ai pas pu faire autrement ! se justifiant encore.

-Elle va comment ?!

-J'en sais rien ! Elle est tombée immédiatement mais... Je sais que je ne l'ai que blessée... J'ai entendu aussi Daryl la prévenir... juste avant.

-Tu as vu Daryl alors ?! n'écoutant pas ce que lui dit le blond, ne voulant que comprendre ce qu'elle veut entendre.

-Non Emma. Je te dis que je l'ai entendu _dire_ le prénom de Tara pour la prévenir... Je n'ai parlé à personne, je ne les ai aperçus qu'eux deux, personne d'autre. C'était un vrai bordel, il faisait nuit noire... on a du se replier pour ne pas subir plus de pertes...

-Et... tu vas bien... ? demande-t-elle enfin, même si elle a plutôt envie qu'il ait aussi mal que son amie.

-Oui... merci... hochant la tête, touché de son attention. Mais Negan n'est pas rentré...

-Quoi ?... Il n'était pas avec vous ?! Il est parti juste derrière vous...

-Je sais bien... il nous suivait, Simon et moi, mais... une voiture l'a percuté... et on l'a perdu... il n'a pas participé à l'attaque de ce soir...

-Mais il a pourtant dit que... il n'voulait pas de morts !... Il ne va plus tarder à rentrer... recule Emma, déambulant dans la pièce, voulant s'en convaincre.

Elle se surprend à être inquiète. Inquiète de devoir encore être vigilante pour surveiller son retour, pouvant surgir à tout moment.

Dwight n'ose pas dire à Emma qu'ils ont mis le feu à la berline de Negan. Il n'ose pas dire qu'il espère qu'il est mort quelque part, tout seul, dans un trou. Parce qu'il ne l'a même pas exprimé à Simon. Il n'ose pas dire l'ampleur de sa lâcheté, même s'il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir calmer l'angoisse qui saisit la femme toute entière.

"En attendant, tu peux verrouiller ta porte... se contente-t-il de lâcher, la voyant très nerveuse.

Elle se retourne encore vers lui, surprise.

-Je ne peux pas _verrouiller_ la porte. Il l'interdit, fronçant les sourcils, étonnée qu'il ne connaisse pas cette règle de base.

Mais peut être que cette règle là ne concerne que ses femmes.

"Ce soir, verrouille toi... reculant vers la porte pour sortir.

-Et ça va changer quoi ? Puisqu'il n'est pas là ?

-Tout le monde sait que les portes ne sont _pas_ fermées à clé, Emma... Comment faut qu'j'te l'dise ?! levant un peu le ton. Verrouille !

-Et s'il rentre plus tard et trouve la porte fermée ?! Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il viendrait me rejoindre...

-Tu sauras te faire pardonner... clairement mal à l'aise. Mais en attendant, tu auras été en sécurité... C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Emma comprend enfin ses sous entendus, pâlissant quand Dwight va pour appuyer à nouveau sur l'interrupteur et les plonger encore dans le noir plus dense que les minutes d'avant.

"Je suis désolé... répète-t-il en regardant l'expression de plus en plus affolée de la jeune femme.

-Attends ! dit elle soudain, tendant un bras vers lui hors de sa couette. Attends... se retournant encore dans la pièce pour chercher quelque chose. Fais chier... râle-t-elle entre ses dents, en lâchant sa couette d'un bras s'écartant de son corps, laissant tomber la couverture, indifférente, à ses pieds pour avoir les mains enfin libres.

Son corps se dévoile à l'homme, alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos, s'approchant du portant de vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant soudain activement quelque chose, faisant grincer les cintres accrochés sur la barre de métal.

Elle revient vers l'homme qui baisse les yeux après avoir fixé ses yeux d'un bleu trop clair sur le corps maigre, pâle, constellé de cicatrices rondes rugueuses plus ou moins roses sur sa carnation laiteuse. Malgré la masse de ses cheveux sombres, longs, brillants et étrangement lisses, elle en a partout, sur le dos, sur les omoplates saillantes, la colonne aux vertèbres suggérées qu'il aperçoit au rythme de ses mouvements, barrée de sa brassière blanche, puis sur le bas du dos, les fesses à peine galbées ne remplissant qu'un peu son slip blanc, les jambes tout juste assez musclées selon lui.

"Prend ça, souffle-t-elle en lui mettant le petit talkie dans les mains. Il a parlé à Rick avec ça... levant les yeux sur lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas les appeler ?! découvrant l'appareil maintenant dans ses mains.

-J'ai pas essayé... baissant la tête dans un souffle. Je n'sais pas trop m'en servir... J'avais peur de...

-Pourquoi ?! à nouveau plein d'espoir.

-Je sais pas m'en servir !... J'avais peur de... que quelqu'un d'ici m'entende...et me dénonce...

-Ils sont tous à la Colline ! Ils étaient... se rectifiant. Daryl y est, je l'ai _vu_ ! se voulant encourageant.

-Je peux pas... murmure-t-elle.

-Il a _besoin_ de t'entendre... appuyant ses mots, fixant la femme face à lui.

Dwight remet le petit appareil entre les deux mains de la femme terrorisée face à lui, lui serrant les poings tenant leur nouvel espoir de toutes ses forces.

-Moi, j'ai pas le courage... J'ai peur de pas tenir si _moi_ je l'entends _lui..._ la tête baissée, le visage camouflé dans ses mèches longues et lisses qui lui encadrent la tête. Dis lui, toi, que je vais bien, reniflant un peu en levant encore ses yeux, soudain plus flamboyants, sur le blond médusé.

-Je lui ai déjà dit... hochant la tête, voulant tellement la rassurer. Enferme toi Emma... je t'en prie, la voix soudain plus basse et chaude.

Il éteint la lumière sur ce corps de souffrance, sur ce visage ravagé de tristesse qui restent imprimés sur sa rétine, se demandant s'il n'a pas trop menti au chasseur concernant l'état général de sa femme. Puis il ouvre la porte en silence avant de sortir sans un mot. La pièce plongée dans le noir ne projette pas de lumière dans le couloir sombre et étrangement désert.

Elle referme la porte derrière lui, tournant le verrou au maximum, d'un geste précipité.

Des pas de course ne tardent pas à se faire encore entendre dans le couloir. Elle recule de la porte, retrouvant la couette qu'elle finit par ramasser. Elle remet le talkie à sa place première, connaissant suffisamment la pièce non éclairée, et s'enroule toute entière dans la couette en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Le silence total lui hurle aux oreilles, rythmé par le battement de son propre coeur contre ses tympans.

Puis la voix de Daryl l'appelle sur tous les tons qu'il a pu utiliser à son adresse.

 _"EMMA !... EMma ! EmmA...Em'..."_

Dans la cuisine à son éveil, dans l'armurerie, dans la cour plombée de soleil à la Colline, dans le placard du musée, dans la cabine du pick-up, sur plateforme du même pick-up... en se livrant à Negan... en déchiffrant son prénom pour la première fois sur le bout de papier... à la clairière envahie de rôdeurs...

La poignée s'abaisse soudain violemment, peut être une heure ou quinze secondes plus tard, elle ne saurait dire. Dans le noir complet, elle sursaute et mord la couette pour étouffer les gémissements de terreur qui ne veulent que passer ses lèvres.

Si cela avait été Negan, il se serait annoncé, il aurait hurlé que c'était lui. Il aurait fait un foin de tous les diables. Mais là, rien. Uniquement la poignée malmenée. Des soufflements appuyés contre la porte. De longs moments. Puis les pas silencieux qui s'éloignent. Enfin.

Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre que le jour se lève, les yeux grands ouverts, espérant le retour du grand homme lui prodiguant au moins un semblant de sécurité.

Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à ça désormais.


	11. Chapter 11

**8x15 - Worth**

* * *

"Baston ! Baston ! Baston !"

Emma ouvre la porte du loft en entendant les cris dans le couloir. Les filles sont sorties, emmenées auprès d'Eugene après avoir préparé des plats entiers de macaronis à la sardine et au fromage. Emma est rentrée au loft après les avoir aidées, dégoûtée sans doute à vie du mélange et surtout de l'odeur peu appétissante.

Des hommes courent dans le couloir, sans faire attention à elle. Regardant vers la droite de la coursive, elle se sent alors bousculée par une personne arrivant sur la gauche, dans son dos, la poussant soudain sans douceur vers l'intérieur de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte vivement derrière eux.

Elle la fait reculer, les deux mains sur ses épaules.

"D. ?! surprise. Qu'est-ce qu...

Dwight pose un doigt sur sa bouche, l'autre sur les lèvres d'Emma, regardant vers la porte close dans son dos une seconde.

"Negan est revenu... dit il plus bas.

-Quoi ?! Il est où ?! Il va bien ?

-Oui... Il va se battre avec Simon...

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Il l'a piégé... je l'y ai aidé...

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est rentré ?

-Quelques heures... j'ai pas eu le temps de venir. Il ne me lâche plus !

-Il va se battre avec Simon, tu dis ? Faut que je lui parle... Simon va pas...

-Il a réuni des hommes pour tuer Negan... J'étais dans le lot...

-Simon ?! Mais c'est son ami depuis...

-Faut que j'y aille...

-Je te suis...

-Tu rêves...

-Regarde moi... se redressant face au blond, arquant un sourcil de défi.

Emma suit Dwight pendant un moment, se fondant dans la foule envahissant les couloirs. L'homme lui tend une main, discrètement, dans le dos. Bousculée, vite serrée, Emma ne se sent plus si sûre d'elle. Elle tend alors la main vers le bras qui s'étire un peu vers elle, en baissant les yeux, elle finit par attraper un peu de la chemise à carreaux jaunes du blond devant elle. Son échine frémit à son geste, mais elle s'accroche et continue d'avancer. C'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales ou d'être nostalgique.

Quand les Sauveurs finissent par s'éparpiller dans l'atelier, elle lâche l'homme sans prévenir. Dwight la regarde prendre une direction différente du groupe qui va se masser dans la grande pièce. Un cercle compact se forme autour des deux hommes déjà présents, qui se toisent en silence à distance respectable. Dwight se mêle à la foule, cherchant aussi discrètement que possible la femme du regard, se retournant plusieurs fois pour finalement la trouver, la voyant monter les escaliers, là-bas au fond. Il la voit se coller contre le mur, un peu dans l'ombre que les parpaings lui offrent.

Il se sent rassuré. Elle assiste mais reste hors de portée de coups éventuels ou de toute prise à partie. Negan ne l'a certainement pas remarquée non plus, tout occupé à se concentrer sur le moustachu pour garder sa place de coq dominant.

Un homme plus essoufflé que les autres s'approche encore du blond, restant quand même un peu en retrait. Dwight baisse la tête pour regarder discrètement encore derrière lui, découvrant Gregory. Le vieux semble particulièrement nerveux.

.

Emma voit les deux grands hommes se battre, de son promontoir, à plus de vingt mètres en arrière. Avec la hauteur de plafond du grand hangar qui les abrite, elle entend les bruits des coups, des poings sur les visages, des corps jetés à terre, des essoufflements, des gémissements, des râles d'effort, et de rage.

Elle a du mal à rester dans son coin, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, se tordant les doigts. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas intervenir, qu'elle ne devrait même pas être là, ni voir ça. Elle est impressionnée par l'inertie et le silence pesant des Sauveurs qui se tiennent là. Pas un homme n'ose bouger, focalisés, comme hypnotisés, par la lutte sous leur yeux, avides de savoir l'issue que le combat va prendre, près à accepter le chef dont cette lutte accouchera.

Le changement de tête remet aussi en cause sa propre survie au sein du ventre du monstre.

La peur la saisit soudain aux tripes.

Personne ne viendra plus la chercher. Ca, elle l'a bien assimilé depuis la dernière attaque à la Colline. Elle n'a alors que deux alternatives. Jouer un simulacre de vie auprès du grand homme en noir qui pourrait bien faire illusion encore un moment si elle reste attentive. Ou tenter de s'échapper pour fuir Simon qui ne lui laissera pas vingt quatre heures de répit si c'est lui qui prend le pouvoir. Et cela va se décider dans à peine quelques poignées de secondes maintenant.

Emma baisse encore la tête sur sa tenue. Une robe de plus en plus miteuse, une veste en simili cuir noire... et les pieds toujours nus.

Elle pousse un soupir, réalisant que si elle veut s'enfuir, c'est tout de suite, et qu'elle doit encore aller chercher des godasses.

Un sourire amer aux lèvres, elle relève la tête, apercevant du mouvement à la lisière de l'attroupement silencieux et dense. La tête blonde de Dwight part dans le couloir, juste derrière ce qui semble être Gregory. Ils restent invisibles une ou deux secondes et Dwight réapparaît, s'inserrant à nouveau pour s'approcher du bord du cercle, au premier rang. Gregory, lui, ne revient pas.

"D... sans déconner... maugrée la femme. Si tu te fais choper..."

Mais les hommes continuent à se battre comme des chiffonniers et personne ne semble relever.

Emma entend les hurlements rageurs de Negan, tombés tous deux à terre, tenant Simon visiblement à sa merci. Elle ne voit plus très bien.

Alors elle en profite pour s'éloigner, se doutant que le combat ne va pas tarder à toucher à sa fin. Elle descend les marches discrètement, silencieusement et rapidement, longeant le mur, sans que personne ne se retourne vers le fond de l'atelier.

La porte donnant sur un couloir se referme sur elle sans claquer. Elle n'entend que les mots lointains de Negan.

 _"Quel connard"_

Emma ralentit, marchant lentement volontairement dans le couloir désert pour regagner le loft, réalisant que sa pulsation cardiaque tape la chamade.

Les portes s'ouvrent et claquent à nouveau. Les hommes indifférents la rattrapent, la dépassent. Une tête blonde et haute surgit au bord de son champ de vision. L'homme la tire soudain dans une pièce qu'il ouvre, encore, au hasard et à la volée. Un cagibis.

"T'es taré ! gronde-t-elle.

Le noir complet les ensevelit, sentant sa poigne sur son bras mince.

"J'ai donné une copie de la carte à la Colline, souffle-t-il.

-En passant par cette enflure de Gregory ?!

-Ils veulent exterminer la Colline, Emma ! Il a autant à perdre que nous... !

-Et t'es sûr qu'il n'a pas pris la direction de la piaule de Simon, plutôt ?!

-Simon... n'est plus... lui-même... lâche-t-il gravement.

Dwight ouvre la porte sur le visage interloqué de la brune.

"Rentre vite... Reste tranquille... Surtout...

Il fait un pas dans le couloir à nouveau vide.

"Tu m'entends ?! dit-il tout bas. Tu retournes au loft... la pointant du doigt.

Emma hoche la tête, le fixant. Dwight part sur la droite, vers les appartements des Sauveurs. Emma reste encore une minute sur place, le regardant s'éloigner, avant de partir sur la gauche, vers l'atelier, vers la cour, vers la sortie.


	12. Chapter 12

**_3x15 - Worth_**

 ** _12e_ _chapitre_ _de ce 8e tome, alors_ _que_ _la saison 9_ _commence_ _ce soir dans la_ _vraie_ _vie, celle d'Emma va_ _encore_ _être_ _confrontée à l'inconcevable._**

 ** _Human - Christina Perry_**

* * *

 _...C'est Rick qui a tout déclenché. Tu le lui diras. Finis les blablas._

Emma sursaute et lâche un cri de surprise quand le grand homme éclate le talkie à coups de talon rageur.

Il se retourne et la trouve collée contre la porte accédant à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

"Tu es là depuis quand ? demande-t-il, le ton glacial.

Le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, mangées dans sa barbe courte poivre et sel, il s'approche de la femme collée à la paroi, menaçant.

Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, luisants de larmes contenues mais prêtes à déborder, délavant ses iris orange clair, les doigts noués, nerveux.

"Dis moi que non... dit elle doucement, d'une voix déjà pleine de sanglots.

Negan voit son menton trembler, sa bouche frémir en une moue enfantine, retenant ses larmes visiblement de toutes ses forces.

"Tu es là depuis quand ?! gronde-t-il encore, de sa voix grave devenue clairement lugubre, en s'approchant d'elle en à peine deux pas.

Son ombre l'ensevelit toute entière, la faisant disparaître contre le mur, alors qu'elle lève encore un peu plus les yeux vers lui. Elle n'a pas peur de ce qu'il peut lui faire mais bien plus de ce qu'il peut lui révéler.

"Dis moi que non... posant son front contre l'estomac de l'homme venu à elle.

Il attrape la tête de la femme, ses doigts glissent sous ses oreilles, nerveux, davantage agrippés, levant un peu les mèches brunes et lisses en serrant sa mâchoire contre ses paumes, l'obligeant à étirer la tête encore vers lui pour qu'il puisse ne voir que ses pupilles baignées de larmes brillantes. Il sent son corps secoué de sanglots, il entend le cri rauque et douloureux naissant dans la gorge de la femme quand son visage lui fait à nouveau face.

Sa tête entre ses mains, Negan voit qu'Emma perd pied, le fixant de moins en moins, déportant son regard de plus en plus flou, au delà de lui, vers le ciel laiteux au dessus d'eux. Les jambes de la femme plient soudain sous son propre poids, alors dans un mouvement réflexe, il la serre contre lui pour qu'elle reste debout. Il se courbe rapidement, l'attrapant d'un bras autour de la taille qu'il plaque vivement contre lui, pour qu'elle paraisse toujours droite, semblant toujours tenir debout.

"Dis que non... souffle-t-elle encore, suppliante quand il la soulève, toute raide contre lui, les jambes ballant un peu dans son pas, pour se réfugier dans le bâtiment de béton.

-J'peux pas...

Il ignore au fond pourquoi, mais il refuse que quiconque les voie ainsi, pleurant un enfant qui n'est même pas le leur.

Un nouveau gémissement plus aigu, long, est étouffé par le maillot blanc, quand il appuie la tête d'Emma contre lui d'une seule main, posant sa bouche sur le haut de son crâne, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas céder au même chagrin, au seul abri de la pénombre prodiguée par la porte qui se referme sur eux dans un claquement sec.

La lettre de Carl lue par la samouraï l'a bouleversé.

Si Emma ne l'avait pas surpris, la rage de tout anéantir aurait pu tout supplanter. Mais découvrir Emma défaite, elle même anéantie dans son coin, prenant là, en un instant, tout le poids de la perte de ce gamin, lui file un nouveau coup, insoupçonnable.

Revenu de sa course poursuite plus ou moins improvisée dans le laboratoire délabré avec Rick ; rescapé de son enlèvement par Jadis où il a bien cru perdre Lucille pour de bon ; découvrant les manigances de ses hommes de confiance en son absence imprévue, tout ça en un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, fait beaucoup pour un seul homme... Même pour un gabarit de la taille de Negan.

Mais l'homme se sait fort, surtout dans l'adversité, surtout quand on l'entube jusqu'à l'os et qu'on en ricane.

Alors il n'a même pas songé une seule seconde à Emma depuis qu'il a enfin remis les pieds dans son Sanctuaire en pleine mutinerie. Il a géré une partie de ses hommes, a soldé le compte à d'autre, mais n'a pas encore pu se pencher sur le cas tout particulier de sa femme.

Avant son départ, il l'a attachée à l'atelier d'usinage, pour garder un oeil sur Eugene et son équipe, sur l'avancée de la fabrication des précieuses munitions. Il sait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il sait qu'elle fait des allers retours entre ici et là-bas. Il sait qu'elle est son électron libre et qu'il doit lui laisser sa laisse lâche. Mais il lui fait confiance, il sait qu'elle rentre tous les soirs, trop effrayée par ses hommes qui la lorgnent sans arrêt. Ca le fout en rage, mais en même temps, ça la ramène vers lui invariablement. Et malgré la dégringolade qu'il vient de se prendre en pleine tronche vis à vis des deux trous du cul de bâtons merdeux qu'il a pris pour béquilles, il veut encore lui faire confiance, à elle. Son comportement docile le conforte en ce sens, sa crainte qu'il sait entretenir adroitement le rassure sur le dévouement qu'elle lui démontre. A se plonger dans cet orange dévasté, toute contre lui, il ose même penser que ce dévouement est peut être porté par quelque sentiment. Peut être.

Depuis des jours maintenant, elle lui appartient pleinement. Il la teste, la met à l'épreuve de sa vie, de son caractère ingérable, de sa peur à elle autant que de sa force à lui, de son amour rude aussi. Et elle encaisse, joue, absorbe, accepte, gardant la tête droite sans jamais fléchir, sans jamais sourire vraiment de bon coeur non plus.

Seule la perte de Carl semble l'atteindre enfin, l'achever. Aucun autre homme ne peut plus la briser, même pas lui. Il le comprend soudain, en la fixant là, maintenant qu'elle s'accroche à lui, désespérée.

Le gémissement de la femme s'éteint enfin, au bout de son souffle, encore absorbé par son propre corps contre le sien, coincée dans le coin de béton.

Negan entend les ouvriers s'activer normalement, dans le grand hangar qui s'ouvre sous leur pieds, au rez de chaussée. Il la camoufle entièrement, lui laissant encore une seconde de répit.

Elle remue enfin un peu, bouge lentement dans son étroite étreinte.

Elle relève le menton vers lui, comme émergeant de l'eau, reprenant son souffle autant qu'elle se raccroche à son regard.

Lui d'habitude si loquace n'a aucun mot face à ces yeux dévastés. La dominant contre le coin du mur, il ne peut que réagir à son expression malheureuse. Prenant encore le visage de la femme entre ses grandes mains, il la tire autant à lui qu'il ne se baisse, happant sa bouche de la sienne, forçant le passage avec sa langue envahissante et agitée.

Accrochant ses petits doigts aux grands qui lui emprisonnent le visage fermement, Emma tente de s'écarter de son emprise pour reprendre son souffle, saccadé, torturé, palpitant, étouffant sous son baiser douloureux et dévorant.

Negan ne la lâche qu'au bout de longues secondes, lui-même luttant de devoir se séparer d'elle. Quand il cessera de l'embrasser, comme pour absorber sa propre souffrance, il sait qu'il devra reprendre immédiatement le contrôle face aux Sauveurs et à ses gens, juste là, plus bas, indifférents et ignorant tout de ce vrai coup dur.

L'homme en noir se décolle enfin de leur enclave, attrapant le poignet d'Emma qu'il tire derrière lui, l'obligeant toujours à trottiner dans son sillon, sans bruit, les pieds toujours nus, ses seuls liens imaginaires, ses seules menottes réelles, descendant les escaliers métalliques sans les faire grincer ni même vibrer de son poids.

Elle s'essuie la figure rapidement de sa main libre, frottant ses doigts humides de larmes et de fluide contre la jupe de sa robe. Elle évite tous les regards qu'elle sent se poser sur elle, lourds, se relevant après s'être rabaissés, soumis, au passage rapide du leader silencieux et visiblement très contrarié.

Arrivés à ses quartiers, Negan la fait passer devant lui pour la lâcher dans sa chambre vide, quasi identique à la sienne, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

"Non ! proteste-t-elle, revenant précipitamment vers lui.

-Reste là... la pointant du doigt, glacial.

-Me laisse pas toute seule... suppliante, essoufflée.

Elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il l'a mise dans sa chambre à lui, mais ce n'est que secondaire pour l'instant. Elle attrape encore son maillot de ses doigts crispés à hauteur de son nombril, le fixant toujours sans relâche, respirant trop vite, trop bruyamment, menaçant de déverser une nouvelle vague de larmes de ces yeux de feu qui ne le lâchent pas.

"Calme toi... dit il plus bas.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, presqu'à regret, après avoir jeté un oeil dans le couloir désert, s'accordant encore une seconde supplémentaire avec elle.

"Me laisse pas... gémit elle faiblement.

-Faut que j'aille... s'interrompant pour revenir à elle, tenant ses mains accrochées à lui.

-Laisse moi sortir... m'occuper ! Je vais aller voir Eugene, voir si ça avance... Faut que je fasse quelque chose... s'il te plaît !... m'enferme pas !

-Alors tu te calmes... Je veux pas qu'on te voie dans cet état, se penchant sur elle, la voix basse et sérieuse.

-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux ! s'essuyant les yeux frénétiquement pour lui démontrer sa bonne volonté.

-Calme toi, putain... soupirant.

Emma l'agrippe encore, comme une bouée en pleine tempête. S'il la laisse là, elle sait devenir folle. Elle doit pouvoir continuer à sortir, à aller et venir, à avoir accès aux couloirs, aux salles de travail, à Eugene et Gabriel ; à Dwight.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant les épaules du grand hommes du bout des doigts qui glissent un peu sur le cuir noir de ses épaules larges et solides, parvenant à nouer ses mains autour de son cou raide, pour l'étreindre comme elle peut, très maladroitement, soupirant une dernière fois contre son torse, semblant se calmer enfin.

"Je vais y arriver... Si je suis occupée, je vais y arriver... dit elle, le ton déjà plus posé, attrapant le regard brun de l'homme sérieux.

-T'es sûre ?

-Promis... alors qu'il cède pour se baisser un peu, la laissant venir déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche pincée. Ils ne verront rien... Je te promets.

-Y a intérêt... se redressant en s'écartant d'elle.

-Je me rafraichis et je vais auprès d'Eugene... le ton déjà plus sûr. Je me fais conduire... voulant garder toutes les chances de son côté.

-Mouai..."

Negan quitte la pièce, claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, voulant rester indifférent.

Emma lâche encore un soupir lourd en fermant les yeux qu'elle sent chauds et déjà gonflés de larmes. Dans la grande salle de bain, elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage et remet de l'ordre dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Ses jambes tremblent un peu moins. Son regard est déjà plus sec dans le miroir. Plus sombre aussi.

Elle a perdu clairement les pédales. Elle a vraiment mal joué durant une minute. Mais elle ne peut y croire, s'y refuse, catégoriquement. Parce que c'est impossible. Michonne a lu des mots. De simples mots. Il s'agit d'un plan de Rick. Cela ne peut être autrement.

Emma repousse l'idée, la nouvelle inconcevable, ingérable, qui germe pourtant, plantant ses racines acides dans son coeur.

Elle doit reprendre le fil.

Maintenant.

* * *

 **A y est. C'est fait, c'est annoncé... y a plus qu'à l'assimiler et faire avec.**  
 **J'ai mis des semaines, des mois à aborder ce sujet.**  
 **A Emma de jouer maintenant. Perso, je ne gère plus grand chose...**

 **Une lumière pour Scott Wilson...❇**


	13. Chapter 13

**_8x15 - Worth_**

 ** _My life as a duck - Charlie Winston_**

* * *

Le jour se couche lentement sur Alexandria.

Il est assis sur le petit banc au bord de la mare. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête se teinte de mille feux, vénéré par un puissant chant batracien.

Des jours sont passés.

Maggie s'investit à la Colline.

Carol habite maintenant au Royaume, auprès d'Ezekiel, Jerry et Henry. Il a quelques nouvelles, même si ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Rick, Michonne et lui sont revenus à Alexandria, après un premier séjour à la Colline. Le couple a finalement éprouvé le besoin de se rapprocher de Carl. Alors il les a suivi. N'ayant rien de plus important à faire, sans doute.

Ils y ont trouvé Gabriel, revenu le premier, les accueillant, presque rayonnant la première fois qu'ils se sont revus. Comme si l'homme de foi avait retrouvé son chemin depuis longtemps perdu dans l'église calcinée.

Le couple a réinvesti la maison 101, Tara a aussi repris ses quartiers dans la 74, avec Rosita.

Depuis leur altercation, Daryl et Tara ne se sont pas vraiment reparlé. Ils ont rempli leurs missions, les unes après les autres. Ils ont vécu l'attaque de la Colline, ensemble. Le chasseur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la prévenir quand il a vu Simon et Dwight prêts à lui tirer dessus dans la cour du musée. Parce qu'elle fait partie de sa famille. Parce qu'elle fait partie de sa vie même. Parce qu'il devait le faire. Il doit tous les protéger tant qu'il peut, même s'il est en froid avec certains membres du groupe. Ils se sont reparlé de _ça_ _,_ ils se sont aboyés dessus plutôt, à propos _d'elle._ Il sait maintenant que Tara a des sentiments pour Emma. Il n'est pas non plus totalement idiot ni sourd. Mais c'est tout le silence que les deux femmes ont mis autour de leur situation qui le met maintenant hors de lui.  
Leur différend, leurs mots surgissent depuis dans sa tête, comme une cruelle accusation, bien plus blessante et surtout agressive et pénible que les grenouilles à ses pieds.

 _"Il m'a sauvé la vie, Daryl..._

 _\- Il a retourné gentiment sa veste oui... encore..._

 _-Tu comprends rien..._

 _-Il t'a tiré d'ssus, bordel ! Pas plus tard que la nuit passée ! Regarde toi ! désignant son bandage propre au bras sur lequel Tara baisse les yeux._

 _-Si ça avait été Simon... ça aurait été pire ! Ca m'aurait bien plus que blessée !_ _Je_ _ne_ _serai_ _même_ _plus_ _là_ _pour_ _cette_ _charmante_ _conversation avec un de_ _mes_ _meilleurs potes !_

 _-Tu s'rais pas là, à m'pêter les rouleaux, c'est sûr... Mais qu'est c'qui t'dit qu'Dwight a mal visé ? Comme pour DENISE !_ _mauvais._

 _Daryl fait un pas vers la jeune femme, pour appuyer ses mots, pour la dominer physiquement de sa taille si cela n'est pas suffisant. T_ _ara grimace sous le coup bas du chasseur qu'il s'auto inflige par la_ _même_ _occasion._

 _"T'as donc vraiment rien compris ? demande Tara le ton plus bas, plus blessé. Dwight est retourné au Sanctuaire..._ volontairement _..._

 _-C'est bien c'que j'dis : ce mec est un Sauveur. C'est dans son putain d'sang._

 _-Pour nous aider Daryl ! Pour... l'aider, elle ! Puisqu'on est incapables de le faire nous-mêmes ! éclate-t-elle comme pesant tout le poids de ses propres mots au moment où ils passent ses lèvres._

 _Daryl se raidit, fait un pas en arrière, comme effrayé, honteux de la révélation qu'elle lui hurle à la figure, au milieu de la cour de la Colline qui s'éveille après le carnage de la nuit passée, infligé par les armes empoisonnées des Sauveurs._

 _Tara a raison. Ses yeux sont fixes sur le chasseur qui recule encore, refusant sa propre incompétence, comme à chaque fois qu'il en réalise l'ampleur._

 _"C'est pas l'sujet... dit il plus bas_ _, luttant pour_ _garder_ _le_ _cap_ _de cette_ _dispute_ _qui ne sert_ _à_ _rien_ _mais_ _qui le défoule_ _après_ _toute la tension_ _cumulée_ _pendant_ _la nuit._

 _-Alors c'est quoi l'sujet, Dixon ?! lâche Tara sarcastique. Qu'est ce qui te fout tellement en rogne ? Ce n'est ni moi, ni même plus Dwight, dans l'fond... Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut c'pourri, pas vrai ?! Puisqu'il est irrécupérable, de toutes manières... ! Parce que tu sais, au fond d'toi, sous ta grosse couche de mauvaise foi,_ _tu sais_ _parfaitement qu'il nous aide, même si sa manière n'est pas la tienne... Lui, il fait quelque chose, au moins !_

 _-C'est lui l'sujet... Dwight... la voix particulièrement rauque et mourante parce que peu convaincue._

 _-Emma ! C'est Emma l'sujet, bougre de crétin ! crie à nouveau Tara._

 _Excédée, elle vient pousser l'homme d'une main rageuse alors qu'il garde la tête baissée._

 _"C'est Elle et toi ! Elle et moi ! Elle et..._ _Negan_ _!_

 _-_ _Ferme la, la Bleue_ _! Qu'est c't'y connais, toi ?!_

 _-Par rapport à quoi ? A la vie ? C'te merde d'apocalypse ? Ou juste Emma ? demande-t-elle méchamment, se radoucissant sur sa dernière question._

 _Il baisse à nouveau la tête alors qu'elle gagne toujours de l'ascendant sur lui._

 _"C'est bien ce que je pense... sourit-elle tristement._

 _-Faut pas croire tout ce qui semble et que tu n'as pas vu toi même..._

 _-Hey ! Tu fatigues Dixon ?! Qu'est ce qui te chiffonnes ? Que j'l'ai embrassée dans ton dos ?!_

 _-_ _TA GUEULE_ _!_

 _-Avant toi... ! réalisant le fait révélé par la nouvelle argne du chasseur. Tu m'fais rire... sourit Tara presque de bon coeur. Trouve un moyen pour aller la chercher plutôt qu'de chouiner à la mort... s'éloignant_ _, fronçant les_ _sourcils_ _pour_ _camoufler_ _la_ _vague_ _de larmes rageuses qui menace._

 _-Elle est peut être mieux avec lui qu'avec toi ou moi... souffle à nouveau l'homme._

 _Tara s'immobilise à ces mots, lui tournant le dos, figée._

 _"J't'interdis de dire une telle foutaise... articule-t-elle froidement en pivotant et revenant rapidement_ _sur_ _ses pas pour faire face au chasseur._

 _Il a l'air de se recroqueviller encore davantage sur lui-même. L'idée a pourtant fait, creusé jusqu'a l'os, son chemin dans son crâne encore torturé_ _à_ _l'extrême, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il en a fait quasiment son deuil_ _qui_ _lui procure_ _comme un genre amer_ _de_ _soulagement_ _acide. Bizarre._ _Mais faudra_ _s'y_ _faire_ _jusqu'à_ _la fin._

 _"Elle choisira bien qui elle veut... Mais Negan n'a rien à faire dans sa vie ni dans la nôtre... compris ? dit Tara plus fermement._

 _Daryl hoche la tête, le nez dans ses chaussures alors que la femme s'éloigne dans la cour de la Colline_ _,_ _serrant_ _les_ _dents_ _à_ _les_ _faire_ _grincer_ _._

Les grenouilles admiratives du chasseur le font revenir au présent, de leur doux chant crépusculaire.

Siddiq réside principalement à la Colline maintenant, il est déjà venu plusieurs fois leur rendre visite, voir si personne n'avait besoin de soin. Rick le rejette obstinément. Michonne s'en excuse auprès du jeune interne à voix basse, à chaque fois qu'il repart. Siddiq parvient néanmoins à échanger quelques mots avec le shérif. Cela semble le satisfaire, lui permettre d'évaluer l'évolution de l'état d'esprit du père qui vit un deuil douloureux. Puis il repart, promettant sagement à la samouraï qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir.

Michonne fait glisser le portail, regardant encore la petite voiture verte s'éloigner rapidement de l'enceinte. Elle ne peut retenir un soupir.  
"Merci d'être venu... dit elle à voix haute.

Plusieurs maisons sont miraculeusement restées intactes. Celle dans la diagonale de la 101 a aussi été touchée par la grâce, toujours debout, entière malgré les épreuves.  
Daryl lève encore les yeux au ciel, lançant son mégot dans l'eau en face de lui d'une pichenette experte.

Cette maison le hante. A nouveau.

Depuis leur récent retour, il ne reste plus tant sur la balancelle de la 101. Surtout à cette heure du jour, lorsque la nuit gagne du terrain. Parce qu'il sait que la lumière du salon ne s'allumera plus.  
Alors il vient plutôt s'installer sur ce banc. Plus humide, moins confortable, plus bruyant, des grenouilles qui l'accueillent inlassablement. Seul son jet franc sur l'eau lisse leur rabat leur clapet durant une seconde.  
Des pas lents font résonner le bois du petit passage monté sur les pilotis plongés dans l'eau aux batraciens.  
"Elles t'aiment bien, tu t'en rends compte...  
Daryl tourne la tête vers la samouraï qui s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle aussi peut entendre ses pensées ?! A moins qu'il ait parlé tout haut ?  
"Ces grenouilles me soulent... trop bavardes...  
-Ce sont sans doute majoritairement des filles... Elles fangirlent en te voyant... rit Michonne en regardant l'eau qui s'assombrit avec le ciel.  
-T'as fumé tout ton stock ma parole? ! s'écrit le chasseur.  
-Laisse tomber... je suis trop fatiguée sans doute...  
-Ouai bah va pioncer au lieu de fantasmer sur des batraciens...  
-... sur _toi_ et la grenouille... se levant. Bonne nuit Chasseur...  
Daryl la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende de la passerelle de bois.  
Il sait que Michonne est malheureuse, qu'elle s'est à nouveau perdue au départ de Carl et qu'elle se cherche une nouvelle attache pour être à nouveau elle-même.  
Daryl tient à cette femme. Mais il ne peut rien pour elle.  
Il ne peut déjà pas grand chose pour lui.

Il rallume une cigarette. Ça l'aide à moins penser. Ou à mieux penser justement, selon son humeur.

Cette maison le hante. Encore.

Le peuple féminin d'Oceanside s'est lui aussi présenté au bout d'une petite période. Guidées par Aaron, les femmes ont quitté leur camping planqué au bord de leur plage artificiellement aménagée, pour les rejoindre, offrant leur bonne volonté en échange de vivres et de vie sociale.  
Les femmes ont occupé toutes les maisons qui pouvaient l'être. Peu nombreuses, très proches les unes des autres, et très paisibles, elles se sont installées rapidement avant de se mettre au travail. Il s'est néanmoins personnellement assuré que tout ce petit monde connaisse correctement la règle concernant la maison en diagonale.  
Propriété privée.  
Si lui n'y pénètre pas, personne ne le fait. Et Rick n'y a pas émis d'objection. Même si Alexandria a subi beaucoup de dégâts et qu'il faut loger à nouveau plusieurs personnes, le shérif n'a pas lutté pour que la maison d'Emma reste inoccupée. Il n'a pas tardé à comprendre le souhait implicite du chasseur et le lui a accordé sans discuter. Il lui doit au moins ça.

Cette maison le hante. Toujours.

Alexandria renaît de ses cendres depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Lentement, laborieusement pour certains endroits. Mais cela fait son chemin.  
Ils n'ont rien fait pour Emma. Il sait que rien n'est sans doute terminé réellement. Negan n'est pas mort. Donc tout peut s'embraser à nouveau.  
Mais Rick et Michonne ont souhaité respecter le dernier souhait de Carl. Tout arrêter. Vivre à nouveau pleinement.  
Essayer du moins...  
Alors c'est ce qu'ils font. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle. De reprendre leurs forces. De reprendre confiance.

Cette maison le hante. A jamais.

Mais il la fuit tant qu'il peut. Daryl passe la majorité de ses jours en forêt, et ses nuits sur ce banc, ou sur le canapé de la 101 quand il pleut. Lentement, il reprend sa vie d'avant. Il accompagne Rick et Michonne, toujours présent, pour les travaux de reconstruction. Mais la plupart de son temps, il le passe en forêt, à chasser du rôdeur ou de l'opossum...  
Parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux a faire.

"C'est pas vrai ! a râlé Michonne quand il a posé les énièmes cadavres sur le plan de travail de la 101, pour le dîner.

"Y a pas plus gros...

"Il peut y avoir plus petit ! J'en ai ras le bol de l'opossum moi... gémit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bouffe des carottes... lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amis se fixent une seconde en silence.

-On dirait un vieux couple... verbalise Michonne.

-Arrête tes conneries putain... réalisant qu'il était en train de se dire la même chose. Tu vas bouffer ce marsupial et c'est tout ! retournant dehors pour éviter une bouffée d'angoisse.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, on passe bientôt à table Daryl ! éclate de rire Michonne alors qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui.

Cette maison le hante. Tant et tant.

La nuit est tombée définitivement. Les batraciens lui chantent leur sérénade à pleins poumons.  
"T'es une putain de tarée de samouraï ! râle le chasseur en se levant du banc, n'y tenant plus.  
Il balance son dernier mégot avant de s'éloigner.  
"Lâchez moi la grappe les filles... souffle-t-il, mi amusé mi effrayé.  
Il marche un poil plus vite que sa foulée naturelle, pour parvenir devant la 101 illuminée au rez de chaussée.  
Il tourne la tête vers la maison pile dans la diagonale, en face.  
Poussant un soupir il traverse la rue, il passe le petit portail et grimpe le perron en une enjambée décidée. Il s'immobilise au seuil de la porte close.  
La fenêtre du salon est plongée dans le noir. Sa main serre la poignée fermement. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée.  
Mais il ferme les yeux, posant son front contre la porte en soupirant. Avant de rebrousser chemin et de regagner la 101 sans se retourner.

Cette foutue baraque le hante. Parce qu'elle n'y est pas.

Va bien falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus important.


	14. Chapter 14

**8x16 - Wrath**

 **Goodbye July - Misty Boyce**

 **Time is running out - Muse**

* * *

Depuis combien de jours maintenant, s'éveille-t-elle dans ce lit, près de ce long corps gracile ? C'est pourtant bien la première fois qu'elle ne repose pas sur lui, étendue sur le côté à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Mais un soupir de l'homme précède son long bras qui vient entourer les hanches de la brune, la tirant à lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux à néant. Les fesses de la femme rencontrent le bassin osseux de l'homme. Son autre bras attrape ses épaules pour la coller tout entière contre lui.

Emma ouvre les yeux, tout à fait réveillée maintenant. Le souvenir du chasseur la tenant comme ça la saisit encore, souvenir impromptu, fort et rassurant au bord de la conscience.

"Voilà où je veux te sentir... dit une autre voix plus grave et encore pleine de sommeil.

Sa grande main sur ses hanches glisse rapidement entre les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre de la femme. Il soulève sa cuisse, le pouce cherchant à titiller son intimité à travers son slip.

Revenue à la réalité qui fait s'évaporer Daryl de sa tête en un souffle, Emma frémit, se tendant instantanément, en sentant ensuite le membre de l'homme se glisser sans timidité entre ses fesses.

Emma se tortille une seconde faisant glousser son amant de son rire en ricochet. Elle finit par se retourner pour lui faire face, levant les yeux vers lui. Cette première position n'est pas la leur. Elle veut préserver encore de l'espace pour le chasseur, des souvenirs intacts que ses actes ne peuvent atteindre. Ce ne sera que tout ce qui lui reste jusqu'à la fin désormais : ses souvenirs du chasseur.  
Et surtout, elle préfère toujours garder Negan dans son champ de vision, jamais dans son dos. Tant qu'ils sont à l'horizontal.

"Bonjour ma douce... son sourire blanc fend son visage encore ensommeillé, mais son oeil est déjà bien luisant.

Elle ne répond pas mais sa main glisse déjà entre leurs deux ventres vers le sexe de l'homme qui se penche sur elle pour lui embrasser goulûment les lèvres quelques secondes. Puis il sourit à nouveau contre sa bouche, sentant les doigts de la femme le frôler, le taquiner, l'allumer comme une torche déjà incandescente.

"Tu m'as déjà fait profiter de ta belle dextérité... souffle-t-il, la fixant en souriant toujours. Mais... je suis sûre que cette jolie bouche peut faire des merveilles...

Emma fronce les sourcils en comprenant où il veut en venir. Surtout où il veut la mener, quand il pose sa main sur sa tête, la faisant descendre plus bas sur le matelas. Il écarte le drap qui les couvre pour la voir glisser le long de son grand corps, jusqu'à son excitation que son accord tacite augmente à vue d'oeil.

.

Emma entre dans la cabine de douche, ouvrant le robinet sur une eau d'abord glacée. Tendant son visage sous le jet, elle met un peu de gel douche dans sa bouche sans réfléchir, la tête vidée. L'odeur de la noix de coco envahit le petit espace mais le poison lui pique davantage la langue et l'intérieur des joues, alors qu'elle y introduit les index et majeurs de ses deux mains, frottant à s'en faire vomir, soulevée de hauts le coeur.

Puis le visage à nouveau présenté sous le jet qui est devenu bouillant, le goût de l'homme s'évacue avec celui du détergent.

Negan pénètre dans la cabine sans s'annoncer. Il trouve la femme dans la vapeur épaisse et blanche. La masse de ses cheveux bruns dévale tout son dos, couvrant la moitié de son petit cul blanc. Les yeux de l'homme tombent encore sur ses cicatrices dégueulasses à voir, mais agréables à toucher pense-t-il dans un sourire. Il aime les trouver, si nombreuses sur tout ce petit corps qui lui appartient maintenant définitivement.

Elle redresse la tête comme si elle s'abreuvait à cette eau chaude et même pas potable, ça se trouve. Elle ne l'a pas entendu approcher, la cabine n'ayant jamais eu de porte, donnant sur la salle de bain directement. Il adore la surprendre, la sentir sursauter, se raidir, et la sentir tendue n'est que son envie depuis qu'il est éveillé. Sans un bruit, couvert par le jet de la douche sur eux, il vient alors la prendre dans ses bras, se penchant sur son épaule, encore excité comme un boeuf à la découvrir trempée et nue, inconsciente de sa présence prédatrice. Cette fille le rend dingue et il n'a même pas envie de lutter contre.

"C'est quoi votre obsession avec la noix de coco... gronde-t-il amusé, contre l'oreille au côté ras du crâne de la femme qu'il colle à lui, la sentant tressaillir comme prévu. Son sexe se tend à sa réaction incontrolée, l'amusant encore un peu. Amber croit aussi que c'est ça qui me fait bander... de la sentir en noix de coco... ricane-t-il.

-Elle a dû laisser le bidon lors de son dernier passage... explique la femme contre lui, s'accrochant au robinet sous la surprise, s'y brûlant les doigts sur la canalisation trop chaude. Je n'ai pris que ce qu'il y avait...

-T'es plutôt quoi toi...? demande-t-il, se retenant encore de la prendre immédiatement.

Il la fait pivoter pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

"Du moment que ça lave... le moins sucré possible.. haussant les épaules, visiblement prise au dépourvu d'une question sans intérêt.

-C'est vrai que t'es trop pragmatique pour ce genre de futilités...

-Un peu... sérieuse, levant les yeux vers lui.

Negan plonge encore son nez dans son cou, la collant contre une des deux parois froides, soulevant une de ses jambes pour se plaquer contre elle, levant sa cuisse mince contre sa hanche, alors qu'il plie un peu les genoux pour l'ajuster avant de la soulever, sans effort, d'une main sous les fesses.

Emma le sent vouloir entrer en elle, impatient, soufflant contre sa clavicule. Elle ne touche plus terre, les bras agrippés au cou de l'homme qui s'active contre elle, tout à la recherche de la satisfaction de son excitation qui n'arrête plus de grossir.

"Y a quelqu'un dans la chambre ! s'exclame Emma soudain, persuadée d'avoir entendu une voix d'homme malgré les grognements impatients que Negan déverse dans son oreille gauche...

-Tu rêves... Laisse moi finir, ma douce... Je vais être trop nerveux sinon et ce sera mauvais... pour tout le monde... sans compter... que... ce sera... ta faute...

Emma se remue malgré la masse la bloquant hors du sol. Il finit par la lâcher, s'écartant sans prévenir, comme à son habitude quand elle le contrarie.

"Je te dis qu'on est pas tout seuls... dit elle tout bas contre son oreille, le ton inquiet. Va voir... S'te plait... lui embrassant la mâchoire pour toute promesse.

-T'es une sacrée emmerdeuse quand tu t'y mets putain... râle-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Elle manque encore de tomber dans le bac de la douche mouillé mais au moins, il l'a lâchée, sans parvenir à ses fins.

Rien à foutre que ses sbires subissent la mauvaise humeur que l'homme en noir peut leur servir.

.

DJ toque à la porte du leader. Il attend une seconde, nerveux, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec précaution qui pivote sur ses gonds sans un bruit. Tant pis s'il se fait engueuler, c'est trop important. Ça peut vraiment pas attendre.

"Negan ?... Excuse moi, mais y a une urg...

Personne n'est dans la pièce. Il pénètre à l'intérieur d'un pas lent, avant de percevoir le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche, dans la petite pièce adjacente et fermée.

Il fait encore un pas en soupirant, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le lit est défait, en chantier, les vêtements sont éparpillés au sol, masculin comme féminin.

"Neg... excus...

La porte s'ouvre, le panneau lui faisant face avant que le grand homme n'apparaisse, sursautant, retenant la serviette qui ceint sa taille...

"DJ, putain ! Tu m'as fait flipper ! s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est c'que tu fous là putain d'bordel ?! râle-t-il.

-Faut que tu viennes dans la salle de réunion, y a un truc important... ne dévoilant rien de plus, ses yeux se portant sur la petite femme qui sort de la douche à son tour.

La brune le regarde sans le voir, les yeux presque vitreux, le visage impassible. DJ fronce les sourcils sous le sentiment qui s'immisce dans ses neurones.

La femme est maigre, terriblement maigre, ses cheveux emmêlés lui dévalant dans le dos, les bras pendant le long du corps, comme si elle n'était qu'à moitié dans la pièce.

DJ se décroche volontairement de sa vue, revenant au grand homme qui le toise, l'air étonné de l'observer immobile depuis trop longtemps.

"Il faut que tu...

"Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu l'dis... Tu permets que j'me sape ou tu veux me voir les couilles à l'air peut être ?! arquant ses sourcils de provocation. A moins que ce soit les miches de ma femme qui t'excitent là ?! l'oeil beaucoup plus noir.

Emma se tourne vers le visiteur comme si elle ne l'avait encore ni vu ni entendu. L'homme la regarde une fois de trop, avant de reporter encore son regard gêné sur son chef gigantesque et à moitié nu qui commence clairement à fulminer intérieurement.

-Ok... Excuse... j'y vais... on t'attend...

-C'est ça, crétin... passe devant... putain...

Il l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, lui claquant la porte au nez, agacé.

"J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais nous décrocher ! s'écrit Negan en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui reste plantée au milieu de la pièce.

-A quoi tu penses ma douce... venant vers la femme, se penchant sur elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser doucement.

-A rien... Je peux venir avec toi ? levant enfin les yeux sur lui.

-Si tu veux... l'embrassant toujours sur la mâchoire, dans le cou...

-Ok... tentant de s'écarter encore du grand homme.

-T'es pressée... ? roucoule-t-il à voix basse.

-Non... mais lui avait l'air d'être impatient que tu les rejoignes...

-Raah... putain... T'es chiante quand tu fais ton Gemini Cricket hein...

-C'est toi qui écoute la petite bête... souriante, enfin.

-Ouai... je suis un homme faible et influençable... l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la salle voisine pour se changer.

Emma s'habille devant le portant, rapidement, de la robe de la veille. Elle ira se changer dans sa chambre plus tard dans la journée.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ils arrivent tout deux devant la porte de la grande salle de réunion de l'usine.

"Putain d'merde... jure Negan en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Emma le suit, ne voyant pas tout de suite la raison de ses mots grossiers mais habituels dans sa bouche. Il se décale et elle découvre une jeune femme blonde assise sur une des chaises autour de la grande table, face à la porte d'entrée.

Emma sent son estomac se serrer d'un spasme mais reste stoïque, s'installant dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune femme la suit du regard, cachant son étonnement de voir la brune. Elle explique en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé, que Dwight a tué tout leur groupe alors qu'ils se faisaient prendre en embuscade par le groupe d'Alexandriens.

"Y avait la latino... et le sauvage avec les cheveux longs... désignant Emma du menton, derrière Negan.

Negan se retourne vers Emma à ces mots en arquant les sourcils, ravi.

Emma sent la nausée lui prendre encore davantage l'estomac. Elle fait un pas vers la sortie tandis que les hommes restent attentifs au reste du récit de la jeune femme, de sa cavale de ces derniers jours dans la forêt.

"Où tu comptes aller comme ça, ma douce ?! l'interpelle Negan en tournant encore la tête vers elle alors qu'elle pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Je... j'ai... j'ai promis à Frankie de... Je vous laisse entre vous... n'osant se retourner pour affronter encore tous les regards qui se sont tournés vers elle.

Negan se lève du bout de la table, pour venir la rejoindre rapidement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Emma ? demande plus bas l'homme en noir, arrivé vers elle, lui parlant à voix basse, la camouflant des autres sauveurs présents dans la pièce.

-J'ai promis à Frankie... levant les yeux vers lui, hésitante.

Negan secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres, pris d'une idée subite, l'attrapant par le bras.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller à l'avant poste d'Eugene. Regina va t'accompagner ! plus fort en se tournant vers la femme tatouée et souriante, toute détendue de retrouver son amie blonde visiblement. Tu lui dis de s'activer le fion... dit il encore plus bas en serrant soudain la mâchoire, vrillant son regard de plus en plus sombre aux yeux oranges de la petite femme contre lui. On a besoin des munitions pour demain. Va ma douce... va...

Negan la lâche d'un mouvement trop brusque et lui ouvre même la porte, se penchant encore sur elle, l'obligeant encore à reculer un peu la tête, se voulant pourtant courtois.

"Regina, conduis la vers Eugene. On _les_ attaque demain... passe bien le message à cet empaffé d'intello... je compte sur toi, répète-t-il à Regina qui avance vers lui, Emma ayant déjà passé le seuil.

Regina hoche la tête sous l'ordre du grand homme, le visage à nouveau fermé, regardant une dernière fois la femme blonde à qui elle adresse un clin d'oeil discret avant de sortir de la salle.

Ayant entendus les mots que Negan a adressés à Regina, Emma force sur sa foulée, n'attendant pas la femme qui trottine derrière elle.

"Hey ! Où tu files comme ça ? C'est moi qui ai les clés, P'tite Souris...

Emma se retourne sous ses mots, cachant mal sa terreur. Puis elle ralentit insensiblement. La femme ne va pas lui faire de fleur, surtout pas celle de lui lâcher les baskets. Elle n'a pas le temps de prévenir Dwight du nouveau projet de Negan vis à vis de la Colline.

"Allons y... conclut-elle platement

.

"Comment ça, faut être prêts demain, déclare davantage que ne semble surpris Eugene.

-Ordre du boss... indique froidement Regina. Alors mettez vous au boulot pour préparer le transport !

-On n'est pas prêts ! L'assemblage est un travail de précision et sans protéine, le sang n'est pas suffisam...

-Rien à foutre, putain ! Emballe la marchandise ! s'agace Regina en haussant les mains vers le ciel.

-Ecoute la dame, Eugene... dit calmement Emma, posant sa main sur son bras pour attraper son regard.

-Il faut tout empiler, Emma. C'est pas...

-Je vais t'aider... on va tous s'y mettre, d'accord ?

-Allez !... On n'a pas toute la journée ! râle encore Regina.

Emma aide Gabriel à se lever, alors qu'il s'écarte d'elle d'un geste brusque du bras.

"Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon Gab', faut qu'on se serre les coudes... Ce serait une bonne approche pour ton prochain sermon non ? dit elle tout bas.

La nuit est tombée quand Regina raccompagne enfin Emma.

"Merci pour le taxi... dit Emma en s'arrêtant devant sa chambre.

"Bonne deuxième journée... P'tite Souris... lâche Regina.

Emma s'immobilise sous ses mots, fixant son sourire mauvais.

"Merci... Regina... dit elle d'une voix blanche.

Emma ouvre la porte de sa chambre, pâle, n'attendant que la seconde suivante pour refermer et se retrouver enfin seule. Mais elle quitte la femme tatouée pour trouver une jeune femme blonde sortant de sa salle de bain.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! s'écrit la plus jeune.

-Je... regardant la porte. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

-Ca a toujours été ma chambre, dit Laura.

-Ah... Excuse...

Emma fixe le portant de vêtements à deux mètres.

"J'ai juste deux bricoles à récupérer...

-Negan a dit que tu devais aller l'attendre dans sa chambre... P'tite Souris... souriant en la fixant, visiblement amusée de son malaise.

Emma se raidit encore, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un gémissement. Elle attrape sa veste de cuir noir, une des robes que Frankie lui a donnée et les bottines rouges.

"Bonne nuit Laura... Excuse pour le dérangement... et bienvenue...

-C'est ça ouai...rit elle avec mépris.

Emma sort de la pièce. Ses jambes flanchent en serrant la veste et les chaussures contre elle, baissant les yeux sur l'intérieur de l'une d'elle.

Elle avance calmement dans le couloir silencieux jusqu'à la chambre du leader à quelques enjambées de là. La porte s'ouvre sans résistance. Elle pénètre dans la pièce sombre qu'elle illumine, allant tout droit vers un portant identique, accrochant sa robe et sa veste sur un cintre libre, sentant l'arme et le poing américain dans la poche. elle remet les bottines soigneusement au pied du portique métallique, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'une des chaussures.

Puis sans plus hésiter, restant toute accroupie, elle tourne le bouton alors que les premiers grésillements se font entendre.

"...Pour la Colline... d'une voix chevrotante. Y a quelqu'un... ?"


	15. Chapter 15

**8x16 - wrath**

 **Last man standing - People in planes**

* * *

Negan frappe à la porte face à lui. Ses hommes s'immobilisent contre le mur, de chaque côté de l'ouverture close. Il prend encore une inspiration, levant Lucille sur son épaule, avant de frapper à nouveau, plus fort.

"D... ouvre bor...

Le panneau s'ouvre sur Dwight, torse nu, l'air surpris.

"Negan... y a quelque chose... ?

-Il est tôt, je sais... j'te prends d'court... entrant dans la pièce sans y être invité.

-Je mets une chemise et j'te... se tournant pour aller attraper un vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise...

-Pas la peine D... on va te filer de quoi te fringuer...

Dwight tourne le dos à son leader le temps d'une seconde, il ne fait pas vraiment attention au mouvement derrière lui, plutôt stressé que le grand homme surgisse aussi tôt dans sa chambre. Et en personne en plus.

Puis il tourne la tête à ses mots. Ses yeux clairs tombent sur une nouvelle intruse dans la pièce, qui lui fait face. Negan la tient devant lui, une main sur son épaule.

"Dis bonjour à Laura, D...

La panique le prend, s'élançant en contournant le couple face à lui, voulant atteindre la sortie. Mais trois puis quatre Sauveurs se présentent dans le couloir face à lui.

"... T'es pas cool D. Laura avait plein de choses à te raconter... se retourne Negan, pour regarder l'homme plus petit.

Les hommes l'immobilisent, le tenant fermement par les bras alors qu'il se débat sans succès.

"Mais à mon avis, tu connais déjà l'histoire... Maintenant, je vais t'en raconter la fin... lui souriant de toutes ses dents, faisant rouler Lucille sur son épaule.

Le petit groupe quitte la chambre, encerclant Dwight qui se débat encore en silence.

.

Negan a bien vite disparu après son petite coup de théâtre magistral.

"Habille toi D... s'te plait... dit Arat en baissant les yeux face à l'homme maigre et nu devant elle.

-Fais pas ça Arat... articule Dwight tentant encore une approche malgré la nouvelle humiliation encadrée par Reilly.

L'homme l'a obligé à se désapper entièrement, devant la jeune femme qui évite de le regarder, observant tous les coins de la pièce. Puis le Sauveur lui a balancé la tenue réglementaire des larbins. Jaune. Sale. Humiliante.

Dwight a reçu les vêtements lancés contre lui, fermant les yeux encore une seconde, avant de regarder la jeune femme. Il préfère ignorer proprement cet incapable de Reilly.

Il sait qu'Arat a la voix au chapitre. Il sait que s'il arrive à la...

"Fringue toi D ! ordonne Arat fermement, n'y tenant plus.

Dwight fait une moue en la regardant, obtempérant lentement, se penchant pour enfiler le pantalon de jogging trop grand.

"Faut que tu dises à Negan que j'ai besoin d'le voir...

-Ta gueule... ! somme l'homme, le menaçant en levant son bras armé sur sa tête.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire mon pote... le toise Dwight, restant droit. Je mérite mon sort.

-Alors pourquoi parler à Negan... demande Arat.

-Pour l'aider... haussant les épaules.

Il passe le sweat par dessus sa tête, puis le baissant lentement sur son torse, il déchiffre le A majuscule peint en orange sale sur le devant.

"Evidemment... soupire-t-il.

-Tu crois pas qu'on va peindre un S sur les maillots mon pote... plaisante Reilly, sarcastique.

-On devrait... on devrait tous vous mettre dans la cage... crache-t-il.

-Du calme D... c'est toi le traître, pas Reilly... essaie pas de nous enfumer, putain...

L'homme l'attrape par les bras, lui attachant les poignets dans le dos, avant de le faire passer devant lui brusquement.

Les deux Sauveurs escortent le nouveau prisonnier jusqu'au sous sol. Ils ouvrent une des cellules et le jette à l'intérieur sans douceur.

Dwight est précipité dans le réduit sombre et nauséabond. Il se retourne, restant droit et silencieux, regardant encore Arat qui referme la porte sur lui. La femme le fixe sans baisser les yeux. Dwight la vrille de son regard délavé tandis que la lumière disparaît de son visage, le plongeant dans la pénombre.

Les pas s'éloignent et la musique prend soudain la place.

Dwight se force à fermer les yeux, pour tenter de garder son calme. Il faut qu'il reste calme.  
C'est impératif.

Il doit pouvoir sortir. Il doit se tenir tranquille pour pouvoir sortir et trouver Emma.

C'est impératif.

.

.

Des coups de feu fusent de partout dès que Rick lance le signal de l'attaque. Il hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il va ouvrir la petite porte de fer pour laisser le passage à Daryl et Tara, tenant son fusil d'assaut en joue.

Le flic s'exécute et le chasseur, suivi de près de la bleue, s'engouffre sans hésitation dans le bâtiment sombre, en alerte absolue. La prochaine tête qui entre dans son viseur n'a aucune chance. Qui qu'elle soit.

Le couple pénètre le premier, en silence, dans le couloir qui est finalement faiblement éclairé.

Des rafales résonnent déjà contre les multiples parois jaunâtres. Mais elles semblent bien trop loin, éparpillées. Les autres groupes ont avancé comme prévu par les différentes issues.

"Encore ce putain d'dédale... marmonne Daryl, se tendant d'un cran supplémentaire.

Dans l'euphorie de l'attaque, il n'a pas songé qu'il revenait aussi dans l'antre d'un de ses pires cauchemards.

"On avance ! souffle le flic qui repasse devant lui, décidé.

Daryl le suit, Tara toujours dans son dos, suivis de plusieurs hommes et femmes de la Colline ou de la Rivière sur leurs talons. Il préfère soudain rester en couverture de Rick, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Après tous les avant-postes qu'ils ont nettoyés, les voilà enfin à leur destination finale. l'Usine. Dwight. Negan.

Sauf qu'avant d'affronter leur bête noire, plusieurs de ses sbires vont se présenter sur leur route. Ou pire. Des mômes. Des femmes. Ses femmes. _Sa_ femme.

Daryl ralentit son pas, secoué d'un frisson incontrôlable. Cela n'a pas échappé à Rick qui les a immobilisés à l'angle d'un couloir désert.

"Tout va bien ? lui souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est pas le moment que ses hommes le lâchent. Surtout pas Daryl.

"Ouai... murmure l'homme en baissant la tête.

-Dis moi ! somme le flic.

-Rien...

-Daryl, putain ! insiste-t-il.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Il sait qu'il a encore quelques secondes.  
Alors il fait signe à Tara qui se pose contre l'angle du mur pour surveiller la prochaine coursive. Le shérif fait un pas en arrière en entraînant son ami avec lui.

Ils ont eu un temps de répit inespéré. Leur permettant de panser leurs plaies, de retrouver Alexandria un instant, d'en faire l'état des lieux et de prendre leur décision sur l'avenir. Si avenir il y a.

Parce que ça, c'était encore avant le message qui a à nouveau tout fait basculer.

Voyant que le flic ne bouge pas, Daryl cède d'un soupir. Il sait bien qu'il a pété son câble y a pas si longtemps. Il sait bien qu'il lui a mis sur la gueule parce qu'il voulait tous les buter, sans distinction. Il sait bien qu'il a eu tort. Mais à l'époque, il ne voyait dans la balance que Negan, Dwight et ses bâtards entre ces murs. C'était simple. Tellement facile.

Maintenant, il sait qu'il y a aussi Gabriel. S'il n'est pas déjà mort.

"Si on croise des gens... j'veux dire... si on croise... ses femmes... ? commence Daryl.

-Et ben ?

-On va pas les buter quand même ?! grimace le chasseur.

-Tout dépendra d'elles... haussant les épaules, à la surprise de l'autre.

-Qu... ? Elles sont prisonnières, mec !

-Ah bon ?! Tu crois encore ça ?! retenant un ricanement.

-J'sais pas... c'est que des nanas... Toi même tu m'as engueulé parce qu'il y avait des gens parmi tous ces connards...

-T'es vraiment naïf mon pote... pouffe-t-il, repensant à Morales. Aller... lui tournant le dos.

-Et s'il a mis Em' dans l'tas ?! lâche enfin Daryl.

Cette idée lui brûle la cervelle depuis le message, depuis qu'ils se dirigent vers le repaire du psychopathe.

 _"Pour la Colline..._

 _Ils dinaient tous les trois autour de la table de la 101. En silence, le nez dans leur assiette pleine de soupe à peine chaude._  
 _Quand la voix a surgi. Murmurée, au bord de l'inexistence, si le talkie n'avait pas grésillé plus fort. Venue de nulle part. Ou de l'au-dela,_ _plus_ _sûrement. Daryl n'a que pensé à l'au-dela, où seul se tenait son amour. Mais c'est cette voix qui a envahi l'air pour le rendre plus lourd, plus plein._  
 _Rick a fixé Daryl, incrédule, prêt à l'accuser d'une plaisanterie même pas drôle._  
 _"... y a quelqu'un... ?_  
 _La voix était déjà au bord des larmes, sur le point de céder, mais bien réelle._  
 _Le shérif a bondi, enfin, faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise pour se jeter sur le talkie posé sur le plan de travail. Michonne a pensé bêtement que c'était un vulgaire téléphone fixe en regardant le flic porter l'appareil à ses lèvres, alors que Daryl est resté inerte n'en croyant pas ses oreilles._

Maintenant, Rick baisse la tête, comme les épaules.

"On va la trouver... On est là pour ça aussi. Avec un peu d'pot elle va justement être avec ses bonnes femmes à lui... se retournant pour regarder le chasseur en face, afin de le convaincre une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Nan... Elle n'adhèrera jamais à ça... Elle se sapperait jamais comme une pétasse... déclare le chasseur en secouant la tête, catégorique.

-... ? qu... ?! Mais de quoi tu causes ? fronçant les sourcils, halluciné du sujet de leur conversation.

\- On en a déjà parlé... c'est tout... haussant les épaules, remettant son arme en joue, comme soulagé, à nouveau concentré sur son but.

Rick le regarde, les yeux plissés. Il a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Emma est parvenue à construire un semblant de relation avec l'homme le plus taciturne qu'il ait jamais connu.  
Mais il ne lui a jamais vu une telle inquiétude dans les yeux durant toutes les missions périlleuses qu'ils ont pu mener ensemble. Il ignore ce qu'elle lui a fait au juste, et ne le saura sans doute jamais, mais cette femme le tient au corps. Aucun doute.

"On avance. On reste vigilant. Faut trouver Negan. Et d'éventuels civils... se reprend Rick, s'adressant à tout son groupe autour de lui d'une voix basse mais ferme. Si ça existe vraiment ici... commente-t-il pour lui-même, faisant une moue au souvenir persistant de Morales. Et non, tu vas pas la buter... conclut encore le flic s'adressant à son ami tout proche. Je t'en empêcherai...

Daryl hoche la tête en fixant le regard d'acier qui le toise.

"Je t'aurai buté avant si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux... intervient Tara en lui souriant avant de le laisser passer devant elle.  
-Je sais que j'peux compter sur toi, la Bleue... mettant son arbalète en joue.

Les trois amis et leur groupe continuent leur avancée silencieuse et discrète dans les couloirs qui s'ouvrent à eux, résonnant de l'attaque surprise qui y fait déjà rage.


	16. Chapter 16

**8x16 - wrath**

* * *

Negan remonte au premier étage de l'usine, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Il a bien aimé le mannequin de paille, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc marqué au prénom de Grimes, qu'Eugene a eu l'humour d'installer pour lui faire essayer ses munitions faites maison avec l'arme qu'il lui a tendue.

"De bon augure... dit il tout bas en déboulant dans la chambre sans prévenir.

Il trouve la jeune femme enfouie sous les draps, ne formant qu'un petit monticule inerte. Seules ses longues mèches emmêlées, révélant son identité, dévalent la hauteur du lit, certaines allant jusque toucher le sol.

"Encore au pieu ?! tonne-t il amusé.

Il se laisse tomber sur le matelas de tout son poids, étendu sur le ventre, faisant bondir le petit corps camouflé et immobile.

"Je t'ai épuisée cette nuit, mon pauvre amour... roucoule le grand homme, tout sourire, mais après nos préparatifs d'hier, j'étais bien trop excité pour pouvoir dormir... et tant pis s'il paraît que ça coupe les pattes... c'est visiblement _toi_ qui n'as plus de jambes là, pas vrai ?!

Il écarte un peu les draps pour tomber sur deux prunelles ocres.

"Tu es fâchée ?! découvrant son visage fermé. C'est le grand jour ma douce ! s'écrit il joyeusement. On va les avoir, enfin ! Tu as travaillé dur toi aussi ! Toutes ces heures à te coltiner Eugene, ça mériterait sans doute même une médaille ! Mais il vient de me montrer : vous avez fait un putain d'bon boulot ! Aller, lève toi... En plus, j'ai un cadeau pour toi... lui embrassant les lèvres rapidement avant de se lever du lit.

Il passe dans la salle de bain, alors qu'Emma se redresse dans un soupir, venant s'asseoir sur son côté du matelas, les pieds nus à quelques centimètres du sol.  
Elle baisse la tête en entendant l'eau couler du lavabo. Elle se lève laborieusement, traversant la pièce, totalement nue, frissonnante, trouvant un sous vêtement propre à enfiler avec des gestes pleins de précaution.  
Elle passe une des robes qui font son uniforme dorénavant, puis le leggins. Elle sautille par réflexe mais s'arrête immédiatement, se courbant en deux, retenant un gémissement en fermant les paupières avec force une seconde, une main sur son bas ventre. Dans une inspiration affolée, elle se redresse et s'avance rapidement vers le lit, tirant le linge pour dévoiler le drap housse à la place qu'elle occupe maintenant habituellement.  
Elle pose une main sur sa bouche, regardant la porte poussée de la salle de bain adjacente sur le même mur que la tête du lit.  
Elle tire sur le drap d'un geste précipité, qu'elle jette en boule dans un coin, avant de refaire le lit sommairement, tirant le drap et la couverture sur toute la couche.  
Elle se précipite sur sa veste qu'elle enfile rapidement, accroche l'eagle à sa ceinture dans son dos. Ses yeux tombent sur l'intérieur des chaussures rouges posées au sol, la petite antenne du talkie en dépasse à peine. Du pied, elle pousse la chaussure un peu plus sous le portant faisant tomber une brassière négligemment dessus tout en fixant encore une fois, la porte tirée sur la salle de bain occupée.

Elle tient le drap contre elle, ouvrant la porte de la chambre, quand elle se fige sous la voix grave.  
"Tu vas où ma douce ?  
-J'ai... changé les draps... je vais aller en chercher des propres pour ce soir... sans détourner les yeux de la porte face à elle.  
-Oh oh... rit Negan en s'approchant d'elle, se collant à son dos. Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur du sexe que tu m'as donné alors ?... C'est bien un truc de nana ça... T'aimes ça, mais t'en as honte une fois fini... pas vrai... ? se penchant pour embrasser la courbure de son épaule, serrant ses bras qui tiennent le drap contre elle.  
Emma baisse les yeux sur le linge, redoutant de voir les tâches laissées par son sang qui a coulé cette nuit.  
Negan pousse le battant de la porte qui se referme dans un claquement qui la fait sursauter.

Elle se retrouve au musée en un clin d'oeil.  
Le bras qui lui passe par dessus la tête pour l'enfermer encore dans cette pièce n'est pas celui qu'elle veut.  
Les yeux bleu d'orage qu'elle veut revoir ne vont plus se poser sur elle.  
Le petit gars caché derrière l'homme adulte n'avancera plus sur son chemin.  
Celui avec qui elle a fini par coucher cette nuit n'est pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu.  
Le seul qu'elle voudrait vraiment ne viendra plus pour elle.  
Lui ne voudra définitivement plus d'elle.

Pas après cette nouvelle nuit où elle a encore du céder.

Baissant la tête, Emma serre encore ce drap souillé, les dernières traces de son crime commis, avant de faire face à la réalité qui est la sienne maintenant.

"Tu iras plus tard ! déclare Negan, haussant les épaules. J'ai un cadeau pour toi... lui souriant. Tu ne veux pas savoir quoi ?  
-Si... bien sûr que si... faisant mine de rouler le drap négligemment avant de le fourrer dans le bac à linge vide dont elle referme soigneusement le couvercle de plastique.  
-Montre moi ton arme... dit il doucement, d'un ton mystérieux...  
-Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux me la reprendre ?  
-Mais non... Vous vous entendez si bien... c'est charnel entre toi et cet eagle non... ? Je suis d'ailleurs content que ce soit moi qui t'ai présentée à cette jolie bête...  
Son sourire carnassier renaît quand Emma sort l'arme de derrière son dos sans le quitter du regard.  
"Ca me fait toujours des trucs aussi quand tu fais ce geste là, putain...  
-Pas d'ma faute si t'es trop sensible... dit elle sans sourire.  
-Oh oh... t'as tes règles ou quoi ?! Je dis qu'tu m'plais quoi qu'tu fasses et tu me remballes comme un malpropre... ? Tu veux t'battre ma parole ? poussant encore son rire grave, se penchant sur elle.  
-C'est quoi ton cadeau ? Une plus grosse ? présentant l'arme entre eux deux.  
-Je t'ai pas bien satisfaite cette nuit ma douce... ?  
-Arrête tes conneries... Dis moi...  
-Te voilà enfin impatiente... c'est pas trop tôt... et en plus je vais prendre ça pour un oui... souriant de prétention.

Negan s'écarte un peu pour chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son blouson et en ressortir le poing fermé, sans se démunir de son sourire fier ni de son regard asserré fixé sur elle. Il le tend au dessus d'une des mains qu'Emma lui ouvre pour y faire tomber une balle.  
Emma fronce les sourcils en regardant la cartouche de plus prêt.  
"Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?  
-Pour ton arme, putain! Pour quoi d'autre ?!  
-Mais... ! Je vais avec Franck...  
-Sûrement pas ! J'ai vu de quoi t'étais capable quand t'étais à Alexandria...Aujourd'hui, tu viens avec moi... je veux qu'ils te voient quand tu es dans le _bon_ camp...

Emma redresse la tête de sa cartouche, dont son pouce sent le bord de la douille bien lisse, ouvrant la bouche de surprise, restant muette, une coulée d'angoisse lui parcourant l'échine.

"Et je veux qu'ils s'en bouffent les doigts..."  
-Mais... ! Je peux p... Ses mots s'arrêtant sur les lèvres de l'homme qui l'attrape.  
-Tu peux pas quoi putain ?! contrarié pour de bon en s'écartant.  
-Je ne suis pas un soldat, je suis juste ta... femme...  
-Oh oh mon amour... rit il encore. T'imagines pas tout ce que tu vas être... et tout ce que je veux voir c'est la gueule de Rick, quand il va le découvrir aussi de ses propres yeux...

Il se penche à nouveau sur elle pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tenant son visage entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle ne peut que le fixer et le laisser faire cette fois, pantoise.  
Il se redresse et la détaille une seconde.

"Par contre tu vas devoir remettre tes godasses de poupée... Où est ce qu'elles sont ?!  
Il pivote sur lui même vivement regardant un peu partout dans la pièce...  
"Je vais en prendre d'autr... se fige Emma  
-Ah ! Les voilà ! s'avançant vers le portant tendant déjà un bras vers le sol.

Mais un nouveau fracas résonne à travers tout le bâtiment, en faisant vibrer les lucarnes jaunâtres.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'écrit le Sauveur en se redressant d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.  
-On dirait... une explosion ? propose Emma, toute aussi incrédule.  
-Avance... se précipitant face à elle, attrapant Lucille posée à côté de la porte avant de sortir, faisant passer la petite femme devant lui.

Des coups de feux, des genres d'explosion, et des cris se succèdent, portés, décuplés par les parois qui les tiennent prisonniers.

Sans un mot Negan avance, la poussant de sa main libre.  
Au détour du premier couloir, Emma manque de se prendre un homme de plein fouet.  
"On est attaqués ! surgit Eugene en larmes.  
-Qui ?! rugit Negan en dépassant Emma attrapant l'homme par le col.  
-Des femmes... ! Je ne les connais pas! Elles sont armées! Des explosifs, des fumigènes... Les couloirs sont impraticables par là!  
-Des bonnes femmes ?! grimace le grand homme en se tournant vers Emma.  
-Elles sont redoutables ! Faut rebrousser chemin ! conseille Eugene apeuré.  
Negan le bouscule et le fait passer devant. Emma ouvre la voie sans un mot, le cerveau en ébullition.

Ils parcourent plusieurs mètres sans encombre, les cris, les coups de feu envahissent l'air, plus nombreux, répétés, forts. Mais ils ne croisent personne.  
Puis Emma perçoit des pas, qui se veulent discrets. Elle lève le bras, dans un réflexe plus qu'un acquis. Les deux hommes s'immobilisent dans son dos. La scène semble encore se répéter. L'eagle tendu entre elle et l'inconnu, elle se tient prête à les défendre. Même si elle ne ferait que se rendre si elle avait été seule, ne sachant pas à qui ils ont à faire.  
Les pas approchent toujours. L'homme apparaît enfin face à elle. Sans réfléchir, ne voyant que le canon noir de l'inconnu, Emma tire. Deux fois.  
Le corps s'effondre, sans plus de bruit.

"Quand je vous dis qu'j'ai une tueuse dans mon pieu putain ! s'écrit joyeusement Negan. C'est qui ce sale con ?! J'croyais que c'était des femmes, Eugene? ! Celle là a une sacrée barbe pour une gonzesse !

Negan a attrapé la nuque mulet de sa poigne de fer et oblige le jeune homme à se pencher sur le corps abattu dans un gémissement d'angoisse.  
"Tu l'reconnais? ! C'est un de tes anciens potes ou tu me racontes encore de la merde ?! lui crie t il dans les oreilles.  
-Je ne sais pas ! pleurniche Eugene. Je n'ai vu que des femmes tout à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas qui ils sont !  
-Sale connard... le repoussant violemment lui faisant manquer de perdre son équilibre.

Emma ne dit rien. Elle aide même Eugene à se redresser alors que Negan poursuit son chemin devant, Lucille sur son épaule, à contre jour.  
Eugene se dégage de sa prise pour avancer à son tour. Emma ne relève pas, fixant l'homme qu'elle vient d'abattre de sang froid. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rôdeur cette fois, mais d'un homme, bien vivant. Elle ne saurait mettre un nom sur son visage mais elle sait l'avoir aperçu à la Colline.

La Colline.  
La Colline est là.  
Elle a juste laissé son message, la veille. Mais elle n'avait sûrement pas envisagé que ce soit eux qui viennent attaquer Negan sur son terrain.  
Et qui sont les femmes dont parle Eugene ? Est ce encore un de ses mensonges maladifs pour sauver sa peau de lâche ?

"Emma ! Amène ton cul par là, bordel ! somme l'homme en noir qui l'attend au bout du couloir.  
Son visage est à nouveau fermé, les coins de sa bouche tombent vers le bas, ses lèvres pincées, il jette un regard noir à son voisin qui se trémousse d'angoisse.  
Negan le fixe en faisant balancer Lucille d'avant en arrière, le long de sa jambe.

Emma s'approche rapidement ne voyant que la batte qui danse, redoutant qu'elle ne se mette soudain à chanter.

.  
.

L'attaque du Sanctuaire fait rage au dehors.

"On doit sortir de là, Amber !  
-Negan refuse de nous voir dans les couloirs sans escorte ! argumente la jeune blonde.  
-Il se passe un truc de pas normal là ! T'es sourde ou t'es définitivement conne ?! crache Franckie.  
-Laisse moi, articule Amber calmement.

Blessée.

"Je voulais pas dire ça... regrette déjà la rousse.  
-Trop tard... tu l'as dit... ce qui est fait est fait... laisse moi...  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça... viens avec moi... si on se fait choper, je dirai à Negan que tout est de ma faute...  
-Et tu crois que ça me fera me sentir mieux, peut être ?!  
-Chérie... on est là depuis combien de temps... ? On s'est toujours aidées l'une l'autre, pas vrai... ?  
-J'étais pas ta meilleure amie pour toujours quand Sherry était encore là... lâche la blonde acerbe.  
-Amber... faisant un pas en arrière. Tu la joues comme ça ? Maintenant ?  
-Je la joue comme j'ai enfin envie de le faire moi... sans avoir ta pression ou celle de Tanya ou même de _Sherry_ sur le dos... Ça lui a bien servi pas vrai ?!  
-Je suis désolée Amber...

Franckie baisse la tête et sort du loft dont elle laisse la porte grande ouverte. Elle regarde une seconde de chaque côté avant de disparaître de l'encadrure de la porte pour courir vers la droite.

Elle l'a fait.  
Son amie l'a abandonnée là. Les bruits sont presqu'assourdissants maintenant que la porte ne les atténue plus du tout.  
Des coups de feu, des cris de douleur... des mots même lui parviennent, se rapprochent.  
La peur de désobéir à Negan la tient depuis des années maintenant. L'ennui n'a pas fait bouger la trouille qu'elle éprouvé vis à vis du grand homme.  
Mais là, plus que les coups de feu, ce sont les cris, les hurlements qui la terrorisent. Alors dans un gémissement, la jeune femme blonde passe la porte.

Sans permission.

* * *

 **Bon... bien essayé... mais encore loupé pour Emma... il s'est servi comme le gros... raaaah je l'adore de trop celui là... 😄**

 **Pour vous dire ici aussi qu'après 4 ans d'hésitation, j'ose enfin participer au #NanoWriMo... 1666 mots par jour, minimum, jusqu'à la fin novembre, soit 30 jours... 😨**

 **Autant dire qu'il va y avoir du sport, entre la vraie vie, mon grand travail, mon petit travail, la saison 9 et la saison 3 pour l'Imagine 😁...**

 **Mais justement, ce nano va m'aider à avancer l'Imagine, qui n'a plus de réserve, et peut être une suite aux aventures d'Emma, qui s'arrête pour l'instant à la fin du présent tome... *j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais qui va morfler ?***

 **Alors qu'est ce qu'on dit ?! Merci EponymeAnonyme ! 😁😁**  
 **Non... enfin si, mais on dit aussi : et vous ?! Vous en êtes du nano ?**


	17. Chapter 17

Tara, Daryl et Rick avancent lentement dans les couloirs déserts. Des bruits non identifiables, des cliquetis résonnent contre les parois mais ne permettent pas de situer ni leur source ni leur origine. Le petit groupe d'hommes continuent d'avancer, en silence, se faisant des signes du poing à chaque angle, pénétrant dans le dédale de couloirs toujours plus profondément.

"... gueule PUTAIN !"

Cet éclat de voix.

Reconnaissable entre tous.

Les trois amis se regardent, surpris en comprenant les deux mots, grossier et si familier.

"Elle est dans l'coin... grogne Daryl, passant devant tout le monde, plus déterminé que jamais, remontant son arbalète en joue.

"Daryl ! On reste vigilants ! somme sourdement Rick, déjà en colère.

-Il a raison Rick, on est sur le point de la trouver... elle n'est plus très loin. Après, on les extermine, explique la brune en passant devant lui, faisant un geste pour le reste des hommes derrière eux.

-Putain... mais ces deux là... maugrée Rick, activant le pas.

Le groupe avance plus rapidement jusqu'à un nouveau croisement.

.  
.

L'attaque est là, entre les murs, elle l'entend, elle le comprend. Amber saisit surtout que qui que soit l'envahisseur, elle est seule cette fois. Elle est toute seule pour la première fois et sans doute au pire moment de sa toute jeune vie.

Encore un couloir, par bonheur désert. Elle n'a encore croisé personne depuis qu'elle a quitté le loft. Et n'a même pas encore été foutue de trouver ne serait ce qu'une sortie, même pas un cul-de-sac qui ouvrirait au moins sur le dehors. Elle tourne en rond depuis plusieurs minutes. C'est tout ce dont elle est capable.

"Tu n'est qu'une gourde... s'inflige-t-elle à voix haute. Negan va être furieux que tu lui aies désobéi.

Les hauts talons de ses chaussures compensées cessent de claquer sur le béton poli du sol.

"Pouce... dit encore la jeune fille en approchant de la chaise libre posée près d'une porte close.

Amber se laisse tomber sur l'assise en tenant sa tête dans ses mains, en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux blonds, longs et tellement soyeux lui tombent de chaque côté des épaules qui commencent à être secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Les détonations pètaradent soudain, bien plus proches, lui faisant tourner la tête sur un corps qui tombe en arrière, au bout du couloir, la tête à demi explosée, tournée vers elle. Un rôdeur, bien avancé dans sa décomposition, a enfin fini son errance. Des pas approchent, sonores, annonçant son propriétaire à ses oreilles conditionnées.

"Regardez moi ça ! surgit l'homme, fixant d'abord le cadavre à ses pieds, puis écartant les bras de surprise, le droit prolongé d'une batte en tournant la tête sur sa gauche.

Amber fait crisser les pieds de la chaise en se levant d'un bond. Elle se sentait capable d'affronter le groupe qui les attaque, quel qu'il soit. Elle aurait pu discuter, paraître ce qu'elle est : jeune, gentille, désarmée et inoffensive. Elle était prête à se rendre et ainsi ne pas souffrir sans doute, cesser d'avoir peur aussi, peut être. Mais ça aurait été trop facile, non, il faut que le pire lui tombe dessus. Comme d'habitude.

"Negan... souffle-t-elle en tombant à genoux, n'osant regarder en face la sentance immédiate qui va lui tomber sur la tête pour être sortie du loft sans permission.  
Elle savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Franckie s'en est sans doute sortie. Mais pas elle. Amber n'est pas la fille qui a de la chance. Amber est toujours celle qui morfle la première.

"Putain d'merde... gronde l'homme en s'approchant plus rapidement de la chaise et de la jeune fille qui pose ses mains à terre, soumise.

Negan la dépasse quand elle a tiré sur le rôdeur qui leur a fait face juste à l'angle. Il l'a bousculée un peu, comme à chaque fois, pressé d'identifier la menace, une fois qu'il ne risque plus rien. Il se penche à peine et tourne la tête sur sa gauche. Emma l'observe toujours en silence. Elle le voit écarter les bras. Il ne doit pas voir de nouveau danger immédiat, non. Lucille aurait chanté plutôt que dansé. Alors elle reprend ses pas, lents, sentant Eugene dans son dos, ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Jamais.

 _"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est toi_ _qui_ _étais_ _dans_ _le dos du chasseur... Je suis tellement fier de toi, Em'..."_

Emma sursaute, tournant vivement la tête derrière elle.

"Quoi ?! se défend Eugene qui lui souffle dans le visage, tant il est collé à elle.  
-Rien... dit elle à peine. J'ai cru que tu avais dis quelque chose... ne retenant pas sa déception, sentant ses tresses fouetter le torse de l'homme quand elle se retourne encore pour continuer d'avancer.  
-C'est pas le moment de faire des discours pour attirer des rôdeurs, ou pire... la clique de Ri...

Elle ne l'entend plus. Ce n'est plus tant son tir qui lui fait battre le coeur que cette voix, enfantine et sage à la fois. Elle continue plus laborieusement d'avancer dans le couloir sombre, tachant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, ouvrant davantage la bouche. Elle ne se concentre plus que sur la chaleur du canon contre sa cuisse, alors que ses membres commencent à se refroidir et que ses oreilles s'emplissent d'un bourdonnement sourd.

Negan a disparu à l'angle du mur.

Il accélère en découvrant sa femme toute recroquevillée au sol.

"Ma petite chérie... souffle-t-il en se baissant sur elle, posant Lucille avec précaution en s'agenouillant près de la blonde.  
-Je suis désolée d'avoir... désobéi... commence Amber.

Negan lui fait relever le menton de son index tiède qu'elle perçoit comme inquiet pour elle. Il examine ce visage familier, doux, si juvénile une seconde en silence. Elle le dévore des yeux, les lèvres humides, tremblant de tout son corps, attendant son verdict, en apnée d'appréhension.  
Il en est totalement conscient alors il prend son temps. Sa terreur évidente et surtout son minois enfantin rose et larmoyant d'émotion l'exaspère au plus haut point.

Mais il ne choisit pas toujours ceux qu'il doit sauver.

Alors il prend sur lui, pousse un soupir en attrapant Lucille d'une main et en l'aidant de l'autre à se relever.  
Amber ne le quitte pas une seconde des yeux, comme dans l'attente de son moindre mot, du moindre de ses gestes amoureux envers elle.

Une fois tout deux debout, il l'attire à lui un peu fermement sans doute, et l'enlace de son bras libre. Alors qu'elle se blottit toute contre lui, Negan entend les pas de ses deux autres compagnons approcher.

Il sent les bras d'Amber s'accrocher à son dos, alors qu'elle renifle discrètement contre lui. Il tourne la tête qu'il secoue en attrapant le regard orange d'Emma qui s'arrête à hauteur du couple.

"Ça va aller ma toute belle... dit il rassurant, tu es en sécurité maintenant, en secouant la tête négativement, fixant Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Faut encore qu'on sorte entiers de ce dédale digne du labyrinthe du Minotaure... débite platement Eugene en s'approchant, fixant le regard d'Amber toute blottie et définitivement en pleurs.

Negan ferme les yeux sur Emma qui baisse la tête de dépit.

"Ta gueule PUTAIN ! tonne le Sauveur, à bout.

Lucille balance le long de la jambe du grand homme du côté de l'ingénieur inconscient de la menace imminente, juste pour lui.

.  
.

Amber a fini par se calmer. Negan a consenti à lui tenir la main pendant de longues minutes à son goût, alors qu'ils ont repris leur formation et continué leur avancée vers une sortie de plus en plus improbable.

Emma désespère de trouver la lumière du jour. Le temps est long mais ils ne sont sûrement pas là depuis plus d'une heure, impossible.

Des pas se font enfin entendre. Elle braque son Eagle, sachant que ce n'est plus un rôdeur cette fois, mais qu'elle, est toujours en première ligne. Ce sont des pas humains et nombreux. Et elle est toute seule pour y faire face, du moins comme si.

"Regardez moi ça... roucoule l'homme en blouson noir.

Les chiens s'enclenchant hurlent des deux cotés du couloir.

Daryl tient son arbalète, le viseur pointé sur le front blanc d'une femme brune, première de la liste, tandis qu'elle tend elle même un gros Eagle droit sur sa tête.

Il lève les yeux sans bouger son arme de sa cible, le doigt posé sur la gachette, voyant une autre femme blonde, à côté, puis reconnaissant Eugene juste au-dessus de la première, et encore plus haut, Negan enfin, derrière. On dirait les Dalton... mais l'idée qui l'effleure en une fraction de seconde que la femme plus petite en premier soit...

"Em'... articule-t-il dans un souffle, reposant son oeil bleu clair sur sa cible première qu'il n'a pas déverrouillée.

Il ne l'a pas reconnue. Il a bien identifié qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, une robe noir, des cheveux longs, mais que ce soit ses cheveux longs à elle, que ce soit sa tête à elle qu'il fixe de la pointe de son carreau. Il attrape le regard fixé sur lui, plus ocre que jamais, les sourcils froncés. Une autre. Tellement une autre.

"Tu déconnes mec... dit il plus fort à l'adresse de Negan.

-Demande lui plutôt à _elle,_ mon ami... rit le grand homme. C'est elle qui te tient en joue, là, pas moi, mon pote... le ton amusé.

Amber ne peut s'empêcher de se dandiner sur ses jambes, bien trop nerveuse, ouvrant la bouche comme pour dire...

"On n'est pas tous arm...

Mais un coup part. Sans prévenir.

"NOOON ! rugit Negan en se penchant en avant, ayant à peine eu le temps de voir la femme, à l'autre bout, surgir de derrière l'épaule du chasseur, braquant son arme droit devant elle, et de comprendre son intention.

Emma sursaute, tournant une seconde la tête sur sa gauche, voyant le visage d'Amber partir en arrière, comme propulsée par une force invisible la faisant décoller du sol, sans raison valable.

Eugène remet ses mains devant son visage, se recroquevillant comme il peut en gémissant lamentablement, courbé à presqu'être caché par Emma juste devant lui.

Emma lève les mains en l'air, les doigts écartés tenant son arme lourde par l'anse de la gachette autour de son pouce, la faisant basculer, se rendant clairement en regardant à nouveau Daryl qui est resté pantois, ayant baissé aussi l'arc de son arbalète.

Emma sent que des doigts lui agrippent sauvagement les cheveux par derrière, l'obligeant à reculer précipitamment avant de buter contre un torse massif, retenant l'arme dans sa main. Si l'Eagle tombe, il est perdu et elle avec.

"Vous allez l'payer cher ! vocifère encore le Sauveur en rage. T'as abattu mon Amber, pauv' pétasse de merde !

-La prochaine est pour toi, gros con... ! assène calmement Tara, se tenant maintenant à la hauteur de Daryl.

-Tu peux t'toucher sale pute !

-Rend nous Emma... lâche Daryl faisant un pas en avant, l'arbalète pointée vers le sol.

-Ta p'tite salope n'avait qu'à pas buter mon Amber, crétin ! Elle a signé son arrêt d'mort ! T'as plus qu'à pleurer ta chérie...

Negan pivote, emmenant Emma dans son mouvement brusque, toujours tenue par ses seuls cheveux.

Elle porte sa main libre à sa poigne de fer, jetant un dernier regard désespéré à ses amis impuissants, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Elle sent la batte le long de son dos, les piquants du barbelé pénétrant la chair tendre de ses mollets nus. Negan la tient, elle et Lucille, de la même main ; enserrée sur la masse de ses cheveux et tenant le haut du manche de la batte, les phalanges de son point collées sur son omoplate. La batte oscille, balance et mord l'arrière des mollets de la jeune femme à chacun de ses pas précipités, devant le leader des Sauveurs enragé. Eugene reste planté là, au milieu des deux groupes qui s'affrontent verbalement.

Negan fait quelques pas, tirant Emma dans son sillage avant de se retourner encore brusquement tirant à vue en direction du chasseur et de la Bleue qui se replient au coin du couloir précipitamment.

"ARRETE ! ne peut s'empêcher de supplier Emma d'une voix brisée.

-TA GUEULE ! la secoue Negan, furieux en lui tirant toujours les cheveux. Ils ont buté Amber !

Il reprend son chemin, en la poussant devant lui, la faisant cavaler comme elle peut.

Eugene est resté sur place, faisant face à Rick, Daryl et Tara qui se précipitent vers lui.

"Je suis pas armé ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! couine-t-il lamentablement, avant d'être attrapé par Tara qui le secoue sans douceur.  
-C'est toi que je visais, sale larve... déclare-t-elle entre sa mâchoire serrée.

Tara sait qu'elle ment, même si ça la démangeait de viser Eugene plutôt que cette gamine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'a pas été assez sûre d'elle pour shooter le traître sans risquer de toucher son amie. Alors la blonde a été vite le meilleur choix : facile pour elle et touchant Negan aussi sûrement.

Emma, elle, sait juste qu'elle ne s'en sortira plus cette fois.


	18. Chapter 18

Le couple parcourt encore plusieurs mètres dans les couloirs sombres. Emma est totalement désorientée, ne sait plus, ne comprend plus où Negan la guide sans plus aucune douceur. Elle ne sent que les morsures répétées et de plus en plus douloureuses de Lucille dans ses jambes. Mais elle ne bronche pas, ne gémit plus, se contente d'avancer, sentant encore qu'elle ne va plus tarder à quitter son présent.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière lui éclate enfin au visage.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser qu'ils sont sur le petit promontoir où elle aimait se tenir il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ses pieds nus sentent à nouveau la chaleur du soleil sur le béton. Elle s'y raccroche comme un repère désespéré, une bouée de sauvetage qui ne serait plus amarrée à rien.

"Avance... somme-t-il.

Emma perçoit sa voix différente. Il est plus grave, plus calme. Plus déterminé aussi. Elle retient un frisson prêt à la secouer toute entière. Elle n'entend plus le leader des Sauveurs, aussi furieux soit-il. Elle n'entend plus que son bourreau.

Il la pousse encore pour descendre les quelques marches du petit escalier.

Emma ralentit le pas, les gravillons lui blessant la plante des pieds nus. Mais la nouvelle poussée dans son dos, la nouvelle morsure plus appuyée de Lucille contre ses mollets déjà en sang l'obligent à avancer, à faire abstraction de cette nouvelle souffrance.

La compréhension qui la saisit au son de cette voix si froide, lui fait tout oublier. Elle comprend que c'est la fin. Qu'il est capable de l'exécuter, telle que, là, maintenant, après ce que vient de faire Tara. Elle se met à penser que cela reste presqu'intime, juste entre eux deux. Comme à chaque fois. Elle réalise qu'elle a presqu'aimé rester seule avec lui, qu'il était toujours différent que lorsqu'il était en présence de ses gens et de ses soldats. Toujours en représentation au dehors, et bien plus naturel et attachant une fois seul à seule.

"T'es pas obligé... dit elle faiblement.

-Ta gueule...

-Je ne rentrerai pas avec eux... continue-t-elle.

Ils s'approchent d'un pas soutenu de la porte d'entrée de la cours grillagée.

"Partons d'ici...

-C'est ici ma maison...

-Emmène moi avec toi...

-C'est ici ma maison !

Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte. Emma se retourne lentement, tandis qu'il la laisse faire. Elle veut juste le regarder, accrocher ses yeux une seconde.

"Ce n'est plus ta maison... Il n'y a plus de Sanctuaire, ils vont tout ravager... Emmène moi... dit elle de plus en plus bas, le fixant avec toute l'énergie qui lui reste.

-Pour aller où, ma douce...

-N'importe... haussant les épaules. Du moment qu'on est ensemble... ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... non... J'en voulais de trop sans doute...

-Et si on se contentait juste de nous... ?

-C'est trop tard...

-Rien n'est jamais trop tard... !

Emma tend sa main libre vers la joue de l'homme qui a baissé la tête, ne la regardant même plus.

"Ce n'est juste que ta dernière chance... souffle-t-elle, tentant encore de capter son regard devenu flou.

-Je suis désolé ma douce Emma... On aurait pu...

Il la surplombe une seconde pour ouvrir la porte d'une clé sortie de sa poche derrière elle.

"On peut toujours ! s'écrit Emma sentant la panique la saisir au ventre. Regarde moi ! REGARDE MOI ! crie-t-elle, s'agrippant au blouson de ses deux mains, ayant accroché son arme à la ceinture dans son dos.

Negan s'immobilise pour lui obéir, la fixant une seconde. Elle retrouve son calme dans l'instant, immobilisée contre le grillage et collée à l'homme contre elle. Il porte ses yeux plein de tristesse sur elle.

"Alors c'est terminé ? dit elle tremblante.

-Ils ne me donnent plus le choix.

Il ouvre la porte lentement et la fait reculer dans l'enceinte.

"Tu peux pas me _re_ faire ça... secouant la tête doucement, retenant ses larmes.

-Pardonne moi mon amour... pardonne moi..."

Emma ne lutte pas, et le laisse encore refermer la porte grillagée sur elle, entre eux deux. Il donne un tour de clé avant de la replacer dans sa poche.

Negan longe la grille d'un pas lent. Il libère les rôdeurs empalés en retirant de leurs corps les tiges de fer qui tombent dans un bruit métallique qui se répète et résonne contre les parois de béton de l'usine désaffectée.

Elle se précipite enfin sur le grillage quand il s'éloigne.

"JE SUIS _Negan_ ! T'as oublié ?! Tu _sais_ que je suis Negan... Je le suis depuis un moment pas vrai ?! crie Emma avec un rire sec. Je suis la seule à l'avoir jamais été et tu t'en rends compte maintenant ! TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS NEGAN !

Mais l'homme monte à nouveau les marches du petit balcon pour entrer dans le bâtiment qui domine l'espace clos où les rodeurs libérés s'avancent lentement dans leur parc.

"NEGAAAN ! hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons sur la porte de métal qui se referme dans un claquement.

.

Emma reste encore une ou deux minutes entières contre le grillage, les doigts crochetés dans les maillons de fer, le regard fixé contre cette porte lointaine qui ne veut s'ouvrir à sa volonté seule.

Elle ne perçoit pas tout de suite les mouvements, les pieds se traînant lentement jusqu'à elle qui crie encore le nom de son bourreau enfui.

Elle ne réagit que quand elle sent deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, se retournant violemment pour asséner un coup violent au visage qui lui fait face de son poing américain qu'elle sort de la poche du petit blouson noir.

Dwight s'étale de tout son long à ses pieds.

"D. ! s'écrie la femme en tombant à genoux près du jeune homme à terre.

Emma le secoue doucement par l'épaule alors qu'il garde les yeux clos.

"Arrête tes conneries ! J't'ai pas tapé fort ! pleurant à moitié.

-C'est toi qui l'dis... marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête sous ses secouements, avant de papillonner enfin des yeux.

-Putain, D... ! Tu m'as fait peur ! posant son front contre son torse maigre une seconde.

Dwight ouvre les yeux sur le ciel, sentant les mèches de la femme lui chatouiller la bouche et les narines

"Tu m'as défoncé, espèce de sauvage...

-Pardon... se redressant pour lui sourire tristement.

Deux rôdeurs nonchalants s'approchent d'eux lentemant.

"Debout, on n'est pas tout seuls... commente Emma en fixant les deux macchabées.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur... ? demande le blond en se redressant, attrapant la main que la femme lui offre.

-Rick est venu te chercher... dit elle froidement sans le regarder quand il est enfin debout sur ses jambes.

Dwight tourne la tête vers les deux cadavres, et se jette sur l'un d'eux pour le pousser.

"Je ne suis pas armé ! réalise-t-il enfin.

-Comment t'as fait jusque là ?!

-Je me tenais tranquille... montrant l'état de sa tenue générale. Et la majorité était ligotés.

Emma regarde tout autour d'elle. Puis s'approche du grillage dégagé de rôdeurs, s'allongeant presqu'à nouveau pour passer ses mains à travers un des croisillons.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, putain ?! luttant toujours à bras le corps avec son assaillant.

-Je te trouve une arme, pardi !

Ses doigts s'étirent et attrapent une des barres de fer qu'elle fait pivoter.

"Alors grouille s'te plait !

Dwight fait valser le corps mort contre le grillage pour l'éloigner.

Emma parvient enfin à passer la tige à travers le croisillon.

"Tu sais te servir d'un baton j'espère ? s'approche-t-elle de l'homme en jaune.

-Pas dans les règles de l'art... mais je vais me débrouiller... Et toi ?! la démunissant en lui prenant l'arme de fortune.

-J'ai de quoi faire... dégainant son eagle de sous sa veste. Mais ça risque de les énerver un peu...

-Putain... jure Dwight en soufflant et baissant la tête.

-Fais gaffe ! s'écrit Emma en désignant la chose derrière son dos.

Dans un réflexe, Dwight pivote et plante le pieu de fer sous la mâchoire du cadavre qui s'effondre au retrait sec de l'arme qui le tenait encore tout debout.

"Tu tiens les bases... haussant les épaules quand l'homme se tourne encore vers la petite femme.

"Alors... séance de nettoyage ? propose D.

-C'est pas ma corvée préférée... mais quand il faut s'y coller...

Ils se mettent de dos une seconde, évaluant l'état de la population environnante, en terme de nombre et non d'état plus ou moins avancé de décomposition.

Trois d'un côté, quatre de l'autre... qui semblent avoir enfin percuté que le repas a été servi plus tôt que d'habitude.

Emma s'élance vers le plus proche d'elle, tandis que Dwight prend celui à l'opposé.

Elle sait que dès qu'elle aura tiré un coup de feu, malgré le silencieux, les autochtones vont rapidement s'éveiller de leur léthargie naturelle et entretenue par la chaleur environnante.

Elle tire en pleine tête du mort qui semble enfin réaliser qu'elle est vivante, mais surtout appétissante. Son visage putréfié à l'extrême explose dès l'impact, la couvrant de matière organique puante, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui-même. Comme prévu, deux de ses compères se jettent plus vivement sur elle.

L'attention des deux prisonniers est attiré par le grincement de la porte de l'usine qui s'ouvre lentement, au delà de leur enclos.

Une femme sort de l'usine, éblouie par la lumière à son tour. Elle ferme la porte précipitemment, l'air totalement affolé.

Elle se retourne pour faire face au dehors, à la cage de rôdeurs.

Elle souffle une seconde, ses mains sur ses genoux, courbée, regardant le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

"Oh la vache... ! s'écrit Dwight.

Emma se retourne vers lui, les rôdeurs s'approchant d'elle après son coup de feu. Mais elle prend encore le temps de regarder vers l'entrée de l'usine. Elle ne tarde pas à identifier la nouvelle venue.

"Regina ! crie Dwight, empalant un des rodeurs venant à lui, indifférent, avant de s'approcher de la porte grillagée.

A son nom, la femme tatouée redresse la tête. La peur quitte son visage, elle fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant son ancien ami et la femme prisonnière avec lui.

"Regina, ouvre nous... Je t'en prie... supplie déjà Dwight.

-Vous n'avez que c'que vous méritez... crache-t-elle, mauvaise. C'est un carnage à l'intérieur ! Et c'est de votre faute ! A tous les deux ! Sales rats !

-Regina... répète Dwight calmement, accroché au grillage. Ouvre... on va tout t'expliquer... je suis sûr qu'ils pourront t'accueillir...

Emma tourne la tête vers Dwight à ces mots, ne se permettant pas d'intervenir pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air, mais n'en pensant pas moins.

Les deux créatures s'approchent. Emma ne peux plus les ignorer. Elle pense qu'elle aura encore le temps de viser celui qui s'approche de face, avant de s'en prendre à son acolyte dans son dos. Mais la diversion de l'arrivée de Regina n'aidant pas, elle réalise vite qu'elle a mal mesuré leur vitesse d'approche, leur taille et leur poids car les deux rôdeurs l'enlacent, l'un par l'avant, l'autre par l'arrière, tendant tous deux leurs bras droit devant, l'emprisonnant dans leur étreinte rapidement bien trop étroite.

"OUVRE NOUS ! crie encore Dwight, en tournant la tête vers Emma qu'il n'aperçoit justement plus entre les deux rôdeurs.

Emma réagit en tentant de se débattre pour les écarter une seconde et pouvoir faire un mouvement, mais les mains décharnées et idiotes s'agrippent les unes aux autres, les deux têtes la dominant largement viennent reposer l'une contre l'autre, refermant encore davantage l'espace au dessus d'elle.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser que maculée de matière morte, les rôdeurs ne cherchent même plus à la mordre particulièrement, se mouvant juste lentement l'un contre l'autre, avec elle au milieu.

Son instinct est le seul à réagir encore, faisant se lever son bras, enserrant davantage l'Eagle entre ses doigts, s'emmêlant dans ses mèches sales au passage.

Emma parvient à relever son arme, lentement, le canon pointé vers le haut, mais la poignée bien trop près de son visage, posée contre sa tempe.

Elle ne pense qu'à fermer les yeux avant de tirer, le visage contre le torse puant et humide de la créature qui se frotte à elle par devant.


	19. Chapter 19

"Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive... crache Regina à Dwight, descendant lentement les marches, ne quittant pas la danse macabre qu'exécutent les deux rôdeurs l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... Cela va te hanter le reste de tes jours ! prédit tristement Dwight avant de s'élancer vers la jeune femme qui lutte seule à quelques mètres à peine.

La détonation est monstrueuse, explosant son tympan, alors qu'elle se sent perdre l'équilibre en avant, tandis qu'une nouvelle pluie de matière froide l'inonde par dessus la tête.

La force du tir pousse le corps face à elle en arrière, mais elle est également poussée en avant par le poids du rôdeur dans son dos, dont elle sent le menton reposer sur son propre crâne, identifiant le bout d'une grosse tige de métal ensanglanté, sortant du front au dessus d'elle.

Elle s'écrase lourdement sur le corps du cadavre sous elle, à plat ventre, et ensevelie encore par celui de derrière qui la recouvre complètement.

Dans un vrombissement assourdissant elle voit Regina se coller de l'autre côté de la cage, contre le dos d'un dernier rôdeur toujours ligoté au grillage devant elle, comme fascinée. La femme tatouée fixe la femme prisonnière des deux cadavres, étendue au sol.

Une rage noire envahit encore les pensées d'Emma alors qu'elle tend un peu plus le bras, plus libre, plus léger et tire une nouvelle fois. Elle voit le genou de la femme exploser dans une éclaboussure rouge, alors qu'elle s'effrondre dessus, comme tombant en prière forcée, dans une grimace de douleur hideuse.

"Salope ! lit elle davantage sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne l'entend.

Puis le pieu de Dwight se plante dans sa poitrine, la poussant une dernière fois en arrière, l'allongeant de tout son long.

La cage thoracique du cadavre sous Emma cède dans un craquement sordide, et elle descend encore d'un niveau, s'enfonçant sur les restes humides et pourris de l'ancien sauveur.

Un dégoût subit la secoue, aidant Emma à se dégager dans des mouvements désordonnés et désespérés.

Le poids du corps au dessus d'elle semble s'envoler soudain, et laisser venir enfin la lumière après lui.

"Emma... ! crie Dwight en poussant le cadavre du pied, découvrant son amie étendue sur le ventre, le bras tendu et le visage à moitié enfoui dans le corps défoncé et putride.

Elle redresse un peu la tête, secouant les jambes et les bras comme se débattant pour tenter d'échapper à la noyade.

"C'est bon... tout va bien... lui tendant la main.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, comme surprise de le découvrir seulement près d'elle.

"D ?! crie-t-elle trop fort.

-Ca va ?

-J'entends rien...! crie-t-elle.

-J'te confirme... sourit-il en entendant la voix forcée. On se barre de là...

-Faut qu'on se barre de là !

\- Oh putain... hoche-t-il la tête.

Il n'a pas le temps d'observer son amie une seconde, qu'un nouveau rôdeur arrive en courant presque, claquant des machoires comme un forcené.

Le mouvement plus que le bruit attire l'attention d'Emma qui lève les yeux sur le nouveau venu, sur le géant à moustache, qui se jette sur elle en premier. Elle n'a que le temps de sortir son bras droit plongé une seconde avant dans sa poche, ayant lâché l'eagle quelque part. Elle n'a que le temps de le pousser pour qu'il se laisse tomber en arrière, malhabile, presque trop facilement. Poussée par la rage, Emma expulse un dernier hurlement en se jetant contre le torse large et massif de feu Simon.

Le Sauveur tape la tête sur le sol d'un son lourd et sourd mais va pour se redresser. Emma s'approche, posant un de ses pieds nus de chaque coté de son torse au sol. L'homme devenu chose lève déjà les bras, les doigts accrochant sa jupe toute déchirée.

Elle tombe les genoux joints sur sa cage thoracique qui craque sous son poids, avant de lever sa petite main qui brille du coup de poing américain. L'arme s'abat encore, encore encore, encore encore et _encore..._ Jusqu'à ce que les yeux ne soient plus... jusqu'à ce que son bras ne soit que douleur... jusqu'à ce que sa main ne soit que rouge, ses phalanges meurtries et douloureuses de s'être sans doute brisées entre les anneaux de métal.

"C'est fini Em'... dit Dwight.

Il redresse la femme accroupie, qui n'entend pas ses mots, l'attrapant par la taille, la soulevant doucement, sentant qu'elle tremble de tout son corps.

"Ca va ?... demande encore Dwight, observant sa co-détenue, inquiet.

Emma ne l'entend pas, ne lui répond pas, glissant sa main mécaniquement dans sa poche avant de regarder le haut du grillage de la cage sur toute la longueur, pour s'arrêter à la porte d'entrée, à moins d'un mètre du corps de Regina qu'elle a descendu avec l'aide du blond.

"Tu vas me faire la courte échelle... ! s'approchant de la porte.

Elle vérifie qu'elle est effectivement verrouillée.

"Tu vas me faire la courte échelle ! répète-t-elle en se tournant vers Dwight qui s'approche d'elle.

-J'ai entendu la première fois... je suis pas sourd...

Près d'elle, obéissant, Dwight se penche un peu et lui présente ses mains nouées pour qu'elle y pose un pied.

"Ca va aller ? demande encore la femme, vu la musculature très sèche de l'homme.

-Tu pèses rien, tu rigoles ?

Emma fronce les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ses mots sur ses lèvres, fixant sa bouche exagéremment.

"Tu rigoles ?! répète-t-elle, ne comprenant pas s'il est sérieux.

-Vas y, bordel !

-Ah... ayant parfaitement compris son ordre cette fois et s'exécutant.

Emma pose son pied nu dans ses mains avec précaution d'abord, soudain gênée de devoir lever le genou, les jambes à moitié à l'air, malgré son leggins court lui arrivant à mi cuisse. Ils échangent un regard, sur la même idée qui leur traverse la tête, puis elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules musculeuses sous le sweat trop large, dans un réflexe quand elle sent qu'il la soulève déjà, sans mal, bien au-delà de sa hauteur.

Emma atteint le haut de l'encadrement de la porte en métal qui est le seul à ne pas être muni de grillage piquant ou de barbelé. Elle se hisse sur la structure métallique, peu large, qui remue sous son poids, le temps qu'elle passe une première jambe par dessus.

Elle s'asseoit une seconde sur l'encadrement qui cesse ses vibrations alors qu'elle se concentre à garder son équilibre précaire.

"Passe par dessus maintenant ! lui ordonne Dwight en levant les bras d'empressement, comme pour l'aider.

-... En fait... j'ai oublié... dit elle toujours trop fort, hésitante, fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? T'as oublié quoi ? regardant en arrière, dans la cour derrière lui, voir s'il reste une arme ou quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à sa nouvelle amie.  
Il va ramasser rapidement l'eagle qu'elle a laissé au sol avant de revenir vers la porte supportant la femme.

\- J'ai le vertige ! révèle la femme encore trop fort de sa voix qui s'éraille déjà.

\- QUOI ?! crie Dwight à son tour, complètement incrédule.

Emma entend le mot énervé de son ami, cette fois.

"Je monte mais... j'ai la trouille de descendre... avoue-t-elle, alors que le cadre se remet à vibrer fortement. J'ai glissé d'un trait tout le long de la corde à la gym quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais arrivée au plafond du gymnase, une fois, en terminale ! J'étais en short et je me suis cramé tout l'intérieur des cuisses ! crie-t-elle comme une confession, un secret trop lourd à porter.

Dwight grimace d'incompréhension comme de gêne, en secouant encore la tête, levant les bras d'impuissance.

"Qu'est c'qu'on s'en fout ?! PASSE TON AUTRE JAMBE ! hurle-t-il.

-J'peux pas !

-Tu vas l'faire ou... hésitant, n'osant être trop insultant.

Mais l'espoir de liberté est maintenant trop proche pour flancher. Alors Dwight se fait violence pour persuader la femme perchée le plus rapidement possible.

-PASSE PAR DESSUS CE BORDEL OU... J'TE DEMONTE, MA PAROLE ! la menace-t-il du doigt.

Emma le toise, parvenant à ce que la porte cesse de vibrer entre ses jambes crispées, pantoise de ses mots vulgaires après elle.

-T'AS CRAQUE BOUCLE D'OR ?! s'offusque-t-elle en lâchant une main de la porte.

Mais la structure vacille encore férocement sous elle et elle se raccroche précipitamment, lui clouant le bec aussi sec.

"Ok... j'vais pas rester là toute ma vie... se convainc-t-elle toute seule.

Emma prend une inspiration ainsi que tout son courage avant de se pencher en avant, la structure remuant dangereusement à nouveau. Elle passe sa jambe gauche et tremblante par dessus la structure, frottant l'intérieur de sa jambe contre l'encadrement métallique, avant de basculer comme elle peut et sans aucune grâce, de l'autre côté. Elle arrive à moitié sur ses pieds, manquant de s'étaler dans un cri de terreur. Elle sent sa cheville craquer à l'atterrissage, ne retenant pas une grimace, la jupe contre le grillage remontant encore, dévoilant un peu la peau sale et pale de son ventre à l'homme toujours prisonnier. Il n'ose réaliser que c'est du marqueur qui lui marbre le bas du ventre... comme le début d'un A majuscule...

"Et merde... jure encore le blond, de l'autre côté du grillage ayant entendu lui aussi l'articulation protester. C'est bien Emma ! claquant ses mains une fois l'une contre l'autre, tentant de la garder concentrée. Trouve les clés maintenant...

Emma ne l'entend pas, et se précipite déjà sur le corps de Regina, baladant ses mains sur sa veste d'abord, levant un des pans pour trouver un gros mousqueton accroché à un des passants de ceinture du jean.

"J'ai trouvé les clés ! s'écrie-t-elle en relevant un visage sale mais tout sourire au blond, de l'autre côté de la grille entre eux.

-Cool ! levant les pouces.

Emma s'acharne une seconde sur la grosse vis qui maintient le mousqueton fermé.

"Il est trop serré... marmonne-t-elle, s'escrimant encore.

-Tu l'ouvres ?!

-C'est trop serré, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! n'ayant pas entendu son ami.

-Tu rigoles ?! lit-elle sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai rien dans les bras ! J'arrive pas à ouvrir une bouteille d'eau ! la vis est trop serrée là...

Emma commence à tirer dessus, mais le passant est bien trop épais et trop large pour céder.

"Emma...! secouant le grillage pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. EMMA !

-Quoi ?! tourne-t-elle enfin le regard vers lui. J'arrive pas j'te dis !

\- Elle va se réveiller ! Regarde ! Elle va se réveiller fais gaffe ! montrant le cadavre remuant déjà légèrement.

Emma tire encore et encore sur le mousqueton. Elle attrape une des tiges de fer avec l'extrémité de laquelle elle commence à cisailler le passant de tissu épais. Puis, du coin de l'oeil, elle perçoit les doigts de la main du cadavre près d'elle qui commencent à remuer lentement.

Alors sans un regard, elle plante la barre de fer dans l'oeil du macchabée, explosant la tête en bouillie.

"'Pas l'moment d'me faire chier, j'te promets... Elle est où la salope de P'tite Souris, là, hein ?! recommençant son travail sur la ceinture du jean.

Dwight la regarde faire une seconde, en perdant sa langue.

"Emma... dit il trop doucement en la regardant s'acharner en vain. EMMA !  
-Quoi ?! se retourne encore la femme alors qu'il lui fait un signe pour qu'elle s'approche.  
-Je vais y arriver... dit elle un peu fort en venant enfin vers lui.  
Seul le grillage les sépare.  
"Laisse moi... dit il en la fixant.  
-Non ! proteste-t- elle dans une grimace.  
-Laisse moi Emma, sauve toi... passant ses doigts à travers des maillons fins.  
-on va y arriver D. ! Je te laisse pas là!  
-c'est tout ce que je mérite... et si je sors de là, ton mec m'attend pour me buter... alors...  
-Les choses changent D... c'est un grand chef qui me l'a dit... personne ne va buter personne... pas si j'ai mon mot à dire... Laisse moi continuer et qu'on se casse d'ici... oui ?  
Emma pose ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme qui lève les yeux sur elle avant de hocher la tête.

Elle retourne vers son cadavre exquis mais il a une idée.

"EMMA ! l'appelle-t-il encore trop fort.

-J'arrive, putain ! excédée de perdre du temps pour cette bêtise mais regardant son ami.

Elle voit le manche du gros couteau que Dwight lui tend à travers la grille, trouvé sur le corps de Simon à quelques mètres.

"Ca devrait être plus facile...

-Merci D... l'attrapant et le faisant glisser doucement, veillant à ne pas blesser son ami qui tient l'arme par la lame aiguisée.

A peine deux coups du tranchoir et le tissu cède enfin.

Emma se redresse rapidement, faisant glisser les clés rapidement entre ses doigts pour les introduire une à une dans la serrure, avant de faire tourner la bonne et ouvrir la porte de la cage.  
Dwight reste sur le seuil une seconde, tendant l'eagle à la petite femme qui lui rend sa liberté inespérée.  
Avec un sourire elle prend l'arme et lui tend le couteau en échange.  
Il l'accepte avant de l'attirer une seconde de plus contre lui.

"Merci... l'entend elle dire doucement contre sa tête.

Il noue ses doigts aux siens, la fixant encore une instant en montant leurs deux mains se tenant à hauteur de regard.

"A mon tour de nous sortir de là... tu ne me lâches pas...

Dwight serre davantage les petits doigts avec les siens, voyant le regard de la femme devenir flou, son visage se ferme, s'éloigne, à vue d'oeil, comme si sa volonté quittait cette enveloppe frêle pourtant toujours debout devant lui. Comme si la pression retombait soudain et qu'elle lâchait l'affaire. Ou bien est ce les mots qu'il a prononcés ?

"Em'... ? Ça va ?

Sans la lâcher, il fait un pas en arrière pour la détailler de haut en bas. Elle est pâle comme un mort, son blouson, sa robe déchirée, son eagle au bout d'une main rougie et meurtrie, ses jambes, nues, tremblant dangereusement, sales, souillées. Un fil, plus ou moins large, rouge vif coule de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses chevilles...

"Putain d'merde... souffle-t -il, avant d'avancer vers l'escalier menant à l'intérieur, la tirant dans son sillage.

Des traces les suivent, petites, et rouges.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Petit_ _chapitre... encore plus_ _que_ _d'habitude_ _je_ _veux_ _dire_**  
 ** _20e aussi,_ _déjà_ _..._**  
 ** _Mais un chapitre_ _qui me tient_ _tellement coeur, que j'ai_ _écrit_ _il y a plus d'un an_ _maintenant_ _et_ _qui_ _ne_ _collait_ _nulle_ _part_ _,_ _comme_ _toute_ _cette_ _histoire_ _... mais que je_ _voulais_ _que vous_ _sachiez_ _, tellement..._**  
 ** _Pour_ _vous dire_ _enfin_ _(ici_ _parce_ _que_ _quand vous serez en_ _bas_ _, j'ai_ _peur_ _que_ _vous ne_ _puissiez_ _plus me suivre) qu'il ne_ _reste_ _pas 10_ _chapitres_ _à_ _ce tome. Cette fois_ _c'est_ _sûr._**

 ** _The lady in red - Chris De Burgh_**

 ** _Angel - Massive attack_**

* * *

Emma sort au jour de la cour accueillante. Une nouvelle fois, sans prévenir, elle a tout éteint. La minute d'avant, Regina l'insultait, Simon tenait debout, et elle était à califourchon à deux mètres du sol. La minute d'avant, elle libérait Dwight et elle en était comblée.  
Puis il l'a faite à nouveau entrer dans les entrailles du monstre. Elle l'y a suivi. Mais pas sa raison. C'en a été trop.  
Les coups de feu ont cessé, enfin. Elle a cru que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ou qu'elle mourrait avant la fin. Mais non, elle a, une nouvelle fois, droit à voir encore le jour.

Elle avance, lentement, assourdie, moulue. Elle ne voit que le dos haut et jaunâtre de l'homme devant elle, mais ne vise qu'à atteindre la lumière au delà, au delà de l'usine qui l'a ensevelie depuis des jours entiers, des semaines sans doute.

Eblouie par le soleil d'automne, elle porte d'abord sa main à ses yeux fatigués.

Au bout d'un instant, parmi tous les visages qui se présentent à elle, certains lui sont plus familiers que d'autres. Il y a beaucoup de femmes non ? Elle ne reconnaît pourtant pas tout de suite Rick qui accroche son regard d'eau au sien. Il tient le haut de son bras, exerçant une chaude pression le temps d'une seconde, se voulant rassurant, sentant son petit membre maigre sous la manche de sa veste en cuir noir, encore saisi de l'expression blême et insensible de la femme face à lui.

"C'est nous Emma, dit il calmement.

Mais il la lâche aussi vite et elle continue d'avancer mécaniquement, comme sourde à ses mots, insensible à son geste de réconfort.

Jesus lui adresse un sourire triste et une caresse à l'épaule, n'osant marquer un temps à sa hauteur en voyant sa physionomie générale. Maggie presse ensuite son pas en venant vers elle pour l'enlacer une seconde à peine entière. Emma entend son sanglot de soulagement quand elle colle sa joue contre son oreille, mais reste toujours sans réaction quant à son étreinte. Gardant les bras le long de son corps frigorifié malgré la chaleur encore caniculaire du dehors qui l'enveloppe comme une couche de vapeur de plus en plus étouffante.

Maggie sort de son champ de vision, laissant toute la place au chasseur qui la fixe enfin après avoir regardé en tous sens, s'immobilisant instantanément. Elle le voit froncer les sourcils néanmoins une seconde sous l'incompréhension. Il la fixe comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la connaître. Pas certain de la reconnaître.

Une vague subite semble prendre forme tout au fond d'elle-même, encore si lointaine, quand les yeux orageux s'approchent soudain rapidement à sa rencontre, quand deux bras se tendent pour la bousculer un peu dans leur élan, quand une main la réchauffe instantanément au niveau de sa nuque en sueur, alors que sa bouche sèche et entrouverte se pose sur le tissu un peu rêche d'un linge noir, contre une épaule trop haute, lui bouchant momentanément la vue.

Elle sent son bras enserrer sa taille doucement, puis ne perçoit plus le sol sous la plante de ses pieds douloureux, alors qu'il la soulève sans effort, en réaction à son faible gémissement de souffrance pure.

.

La porte s'est ouverte de force, et le bâtiment a comme vomi un flot incessant de personnes, inconnues, hébétées, éblouies, perdues, blessées et choquées pour la plupart. Des hommes, des femmes, mais aussi des enfants, jeunes ou très jeunes. La cour déserte dans laquelle ils se tenaient la minute d'avant est maintenant envahie d'inconnus silencieux et hagards. Puis soudain, Daryl l'a aperçue, émergeant derrière le traître blond, habillé du pyjama jaune. Elle est là, bien trop pâle, ahurie, totalement perdue, impensablement déconnectée. Il a eu du mal à la reconnaître le temps d'un souffle, ne l'identifiant d'abord que comme une des femmes de Negan, comme plus tôt dans le couloir, comme il en a déjà vues d'autres sortir, rousse, châtain. Mais cette fois, c'est bien elle, dans sa robe habillée, noire, même si déchirée et tâchée à de multiples endroits, élégante, décalée aussi, dans toute cette crasse. La mini veste qui lui couvre les bras le fait frémir pourtant, comme la copie du blouson du Sauveur en taille enfant... Mais ses yeux sont immédiatement attirés sur ses marques encore sanglantes couvrant ses mollets graciles et nus, par ses deux petites jambes maigres, saignantes et ses pieds déchaussés, écorchés, à vif. Avançant tel un rôdeur égaré, sourd et indifférent, elle est à l'image de cette foule se répandant sans cesse. En pire.

Une main sur la nuque de la femme, il ne veut que la sentir là, entière malgré tout. Après avoir passé rapidement son taurus dans le passant de sa ceinture, dans son dos, saisi à nouveau par l'état de ses pieds meurtris, il se penche en avant à peine, pour passer son bras libre contre le creux de ses reins, gardant son autre main calée contre sa nuque, sentant ses cheveux humides, doux, mais inhabituellement déliés et lisses, pour la soulever souplement, sentant sa tête s'élever dans le mouvement, sentant son souffle à peine tiède contre sa carotide.

Le corps de son amie ne réagit toujours pas. Elle ne lève pas les bras tout de suite, les gardant indifféremment le long du corps, armés. Le désarroi et la panique le prennent alors qu'il a l'impression de ne tenir qu'un pantin grandeur nature contre lui.

Une peur viscérale et acide lui enserre soudain les entrailles. Il réalise, comme un éclair en pleine nuit qu'est sa vie, qu'il tient enfin contre lui le corps de son seul amour. Mais qu'il arrive trop tard, vidé qu'il est de toute son âme, de tout ce qui fait son essence.

"C'est fini Em'... souffle-t-il, retenant une vague de désespoir au double sens que peuvent porter ses mots.

Il lève les yeux au ciel encore clair, le ton reconnaissant pourtant de la sentir enfin contre lui. Ses mots reflètent son désespoir d'être sans doute arrivé trop tard. Ils résonnent aussi comme une prière ultime.

.

La voix rauque résonne dans sa tête.

Sa bouche entrouverte, respire encore difficilement. Ses lèvres sèches et anesthésiées s'éveillent lentement à la sensation nouvelle de la peau de l'homme qu'elles effleurent.

La voix rauque résonne dans sa tête.

Ses yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel cillent enfin alors qu'une inspiration salvatrice soulève tout le haut de son corps inerte.

La voix rauque résonne dans sa tête.

Ses bras se replient , comme réveillés en sursaut, autour des flancs de l'homme, les doigts meurtris de sa main droite enserrée s'accrochent pourtant désespérément au corps du chasseur.

Une gémissement long, aigu, et déjà mourant passe enfin ses lèvres. Comme le premier cri d'un nouveau né qui souffre déjà de devoir vivre.

Ils restent encore un moment seuls au monde, parmi les rescapés du Sanctuaire qui les observent de loin, respectueusement.

Il dépose doucement son amie au sol, mais il ne tarde pas à la sentir littéralement glisser contre lui, réalisant que ses jambes ne la portent même plus.

Alors il passe un bras rapide dans son dos et de l'autre, lui soulève les genoux qui se plient, souples. La tempe d'Emma revient se poser doucement sur le creux de son épaule alors qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux sans émettre plus un seul bruit. Voila son soulagement. Enfin.

Elle ne pèse rien et il n'a pas beaucoup à faire pour aller l'installer sur la banquette arrière de la Dodge Magnum noire la plus proche, où il l'étend avec précaution de tout son long.

Elle ouvre à demi les yeux en sentant qu'il n'est plus contre elle.

"Je suis là Muskogee... murmure-t-il, fixant ses prunelles oranges qui le cherchent une seconde. Je ne te lâche plus...

-Lui aussi ne me laissera pas... chuchote-t-elle, se défaisant enfin de la chemise que ses doigts n'ont plus quittée.

Daryl tourne la tête vivement vers l'extérieur du véhicule, cherchant Rick du regard. L'angoisse lui serre maintenant les entrailles aux mots de la jeune femme. Mais surtout la colère.

Negan n'est pas mort.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Light of the seven - Ramin Djawadi_**

 ** _Crazy in love - Sofia Karlberg_**

* * *

Le ciel se teinte de rose tirant de plus en plus vers le rouge sang.

Daryl roule comme un forcené. Il sait qu'il a encore désobéi à Rick en partant sans vraiment prévenir et en prenant la première berline venue. Tara est montée côté passager, lui jetant juste un regard sans appel, et il a démarré.

Negan est toujours vivant, quelque part.

Ils risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure avec le shérif lorsqu'il les rejoindra à Alexandria. Parce qu'ils ne leur auront pas prêté main forte pour choper le Sauveur. Mais pour l'instant, cela n'a aucune importance.

Tara est assise sur la banquette, un genou replié sous elle, tournant à moitié dos à la route, faisant face au chasseur, pour pouvoir tourner complètement la tête vers leur passagère qui s'est assoupie à l'arrière.

La jeune femme ne résiste pas aux secousses brusques du véhicule alors que Daryl file sur l'asphalte abîmé, évitant parfois sans ménagement un ou deux corps ambulants.

Tara ne fixe qu'Emma, que son corps étendu là, les genoux à peine repliés, pouvant tenir de tout son mètre soixante sur la seule longueur de la banquette. Les membres nus sont d'une crasse impensable et blessés à de multiples endroits.  
Le menton posé sur ses mains, elles mêmes posées sur le dossier de son siège, Tara veut croire que ce ne sont que de légères blessures, des coupures pour la plupart... même si les plaies qu'elle aperçoit là, sur ses mollets, ressemblent méchamment à des morsures, mais ne sont pas des marques de mâchoires, comme elle en a vues tant et tant sur ses amis morts. Non, là ça ressemble davantage à...

"Des crocs ? dit la jeune femme tout haut, continuant d'observer le corps de leur amie étendue.  
-De quoi ?! demande plus fort le chauffeur par dessus le vrombissement du moteur lancé à son maximum.  
-Rien... rien... répète Tara, songeuse.

Elle ne veut pas inquiéter le chauffeur, surtout pas le distraire de sa conduite déjà bien inconsciente.

La tête brune tangue doucement, les mèches longues tombent jusque sur le sol sale de l'auto, le visage est blafard, encore tuméfié par endroits, cerné de noir sombre sous les yeux qui restent clos. Tara ne peut se pencher, ne peut tendre le bras, à peine trop loin pour effleurer son amie. Alors elle se contente de la fixer, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce frénétiquement.

Elle revoit Emma, un peu moins pâle, souriante, debout, avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour le Sanctuaire... avant qu'elle ne cède à l'envie qui lui tient au ventre depuis des semaines. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris non plus. Elle s'est juste approchée de ces lèvres qu'elle avait déjà eu envie d'embrasser, déjà eu envie de retenir, quand Emma était venue dîner avec elle. Elle n'avait rien osé tenter alors. Et vu comment la nuit s'était terminée, vu dans l'état qu'Emma avait été sur cette table, Tara avait regretté. Même en voyant la détresse de Daryl sur le perron, elle n'avait pu refouler ses propres regrets de ne pas avoir gardé Emma vers elle. Ses sentiments pour la brune s'étaient même déchaînés, exacerbés par l'inquiétude de la perdre définitivement sur cette table, dans cette pièce rougie de tout son sang.

Alors de la retrouver là, debout, pâle mais visiblement rétablie, elle n'a pu retenir ce baiser. Un simple baiser. Pour lui dire au revoir. Pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de taire à Denise. Pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Pour lui qu'elle existait, elle, Tara. Pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'attendre, elle, Emma. Qu'elle n'avait plus peur, ni honte, de ses sentiments.

"Grouille toi Daryl... intime Tara, prise d'une angoisse, essuyant vivement la larme qui lui brouille la vue fixée sur la brune inconsciente.

-Je fais que ça... grogne l'homme qui a déjà le pied au plancher.

Il reste concentré sur la route, le plus souvent déserte, mais où un ou deux rôdeurs égarés peuvent surgir subitement à leur approche, attirés sans doute par le bruit ronflant du moteur déjà essoufflé. Il sait que s'il les percutent un peu fort il peut perdre le contrôle et les envoyer tous les trois direct en enfer... même s'il considére qu'ils y sont déjà bien englués jusqu'à la taille.

Il se concentre fort pour ne pas céder au besoin de se retourner sur sa passagère arrière. Il a bien abaissé le rétro intérieur mais ne la voit pas comme il voudrait. Il ne distingue qu'une partie de son visage mangé par ses mèches sombres qui lui recouvrent les yeux et la bouche.  
Il ne veut pas non plus regarder sa voisine. Il sait qu'elle la dévore des yeux, juste là. Il veut se convaincre que Tara est toute aussi inquiète qu'il l'est pour leur amie. Mais il admet qu'en son for intérieur, il n'y a que la jalousie qui le ronge de l'avoir là, assise à côté de lui, à veiller sur Emma. Comme s'il en était incapable sans doute.  
Daryl prend une nouvelle inspiration et se focalise encore d'un cran sur la route. Il doit les ramener à Alexandria le plus vite possible et prendre soin d'Emma.

Le plus vite possible.

La voiture avance à toute vitesse, à peine le portail passé, le faisant s'ouvrir en klaxonnant frénétiquement cinquante mètres avant, faisant lever les bras de surprise du guet qui n'a jamais vu de véhicule circuler à l'intérieur d'Alexandria, encore moins à cette allure. Puis elle freine à faire crisser les pneus un peu après la maison 101.

le chasseur sort du véhicule en courant, arrachant quasiment la portière arrière, pour finalement poser délicatement une main ouverte sur la tête d'Emma, restant toujours inerte.

"Em'... s'accroupissant. Emma... souffle-t-il doucement à l'oreille qu'il dégage de ses cheveux avec précaution, découvrant, en fonçant les sourcils, son crâne à nouveau ras, comme abîmé, pelé par zones entières. On est arrivés, Muskogee... parlant de la voix la plus douce qu'il peut malgré la tension qui lui serre encore un peu plus le ventre, le souffle trop court de nervosité, mais ne voulant l'effrayer davantage.

Emma soupire en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Elle se redresse sur un coude, regardant autour d'elle, perdue.

"Tout va bien... répète-t-il alors qu'elle le fixe, leurs regards à la même hauteur. Viens..."

Elle sort lentement du véhicule, posant les pieds avec précaution sur le goudron lisse. Ses plantes de pieds la piquent à nouveau, mais le sommeil les a un peu engourdies. Elle redresse la tête pour apercevoir son portillon, sa maison, à quelques mètres. Alors elle sort et tient debout toute seule. Ses bras pendent le long de son corps, lourds des deux armes qu'elle tient toujours. Ses prunelles fixent la façade de la maison blanche alors qu'elle fait des pas lents puis de plus en plus décidés vers sa maison. Elle sursaute à la portière que Daryl claque derrière elle avant de lui emboîter le pas.

"Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ses blessures, lâche Tara en prenant le volant pour aller garer la voiture à l'entrée de la ville, la faisant rouler au pas.

Daryl ne réagit pas, et elle n'est même pas certaine qu'il l'ait vraiment comprise ni même entendue.

Emma entre dans sa maison. Elle marque un temps dans l'entrée. Daryl la voit tourner légèrement la tête vers l'escalier avant qu'elle n'avance à nouveau vers la droite, le salon, puis la cuisine.

Avançant lentement, elle lâche une des armes qui tombe dans un claquement lourd et sec sur le plancher de bois, son autre main ne tarde pas à lâcher elle aussi le poing américain dans un second claquement bruyant, plus léger mais aussi plus ensanglanté.

Daryl passe la lanière de son arbalète par dessus sa tête et pose l'arme sans un bruit sur la table, avançant toujours dans le dos de la femme, à un ou deux pas maximum de distance.

Emma ouvre son frigo, y trouvant des bouteilles d'eau, avant de refermer la porte de l'appareil bien plus haut qu'elle. Elle pivote sur elle même pour faire face au chasseur planté à moins d'un mètre, ne semblant pas surprise de le trouver là. Ne levant pas la tête vers lui non plus.

Elle lui tend une des bouteilles, avant de boire à la sienne, portant sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, et buvant sans plus s'arrêter, sans plus respirer, jusqu'à ce que le récipient soit vide.

Daryl boit quelques gorgées plus lentes, fixant la femme en silence, un demi sourire en coin, content de la voir simplement boire. N'a-t-elle pas bu depuis des jours sans doute. L'idée lui fait ravaler son sourire alors qu'il pose sa bouteille sur le plan de travail contre le frigo.

Emma baisse la tête en soupirant sans bruit et lâche la bouteille vide négligemment qui rebondit une ou deux fois au sol avant de rouler et s'immobiliser quelque part. Les mèches longues, humides et sales tombent, camouflant presque totalement son visage, alourdissant sa tristesse, sa détresse palpable, son âme dévastée. Il ne l'entend même pas respirer.

Elle attrape l'index de l'homme qu'elle tient tout entier dans sa petite main gauche, pour l'attirer doucement à elle, l'obligeant à faire le pas qui les sépare. Quand il est enfin là, elle pose le haut de son crâne contre son torse, ne poussant un nouveau soupir, à peine sonore celui là. Enfin, ça ressemble plutôt à une ultime expiration.

N'y tenant plus, Daryl lui prend le visage de ses deux mains, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui, glissant ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire tendue, se perdant dans l'épaisseur de ses cheveux couvrant sa nuque fiévreuse, la poussant contre le frigo qui résonne d'un son sourd quand le corps de la femme le rencontre. Il se penche vers ce regard ocre qui semble le regarder sans le voir vraiment, comme si elle ne savait plus qui il est. Ne serait ce que ce qu'il représente pour elle. Il plisse les yeux une seconde sous ce regard étrange qu'il n'avait encore pas prévu, bien décidé cette fois, à sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien.

Mais Emma tourne subitement la tête quand les yeux bleus sont trop proches, effleurant le coin de la bouche de l'homme avant d'aller poser ses lèvres fraîches et humides d'eau contre sa carotide.

"Pourquoi ?!... murmure Daryl incrédule.

Blessé. Tellement meurtri par ce simple refus.  
Et Tara ressurgit soudain à sa conscience. La Bleue se dresse, fière et souriante entre elle et lui. Daryl serre les dents, l'acidité d'une nausée subite lui remontant au fond de la gorge.

"J'te répugne à ce point là ?

Emma gémit en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, ignorant leurs multiples petites plaies qui se rappellent à elle, collant son corps encore plus étroitement contre lui.

A ce seul son de sa part, Daryl la soulève d'un geste, la tenant contre le frigo, la faisant monter à sa hauteur, alors qu'elle agrippe le cou de l'homme de ses deux bras, les pieds hors du sol, sentant les bras puissants de l'homme contre la cambrure de son dos.

.

Tara pénètre dans la maison, trouvant la porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte. Les mains chargées de gazes, de désinfectant et de pansements, elle va pour prévenir de sa présence quand elle aperçoit la carrure large de Daryl contre le frigo, au fond de la cuisine, sur sa droite, qui lui tourne le dos, la tête baissée.

Même si elle sait que Daryl lui en veut toujours de leur dernière altercation, elle va pour lui balancer une vanne salace, pour essayer de détendre la tension tenace qui persiste entre eux. En plaisantant avec le chasseur comme ils en ont toujours eu l'habitude, elle espère parvenir à briser la glace afin qu'ils finissent par parler, par se réconcilier à un moment. Surtout maintenant qu'ils ont réussi à récupérer l'objet de leur mésentente. Et qu'ils l'ont fait tous les deux. Ensemble.  
Mais son coeur se serre une seconde plus fort quand elle aperçoit deux petits bras blancs qui viennent enserrer le cou du chasseur, par dessus les cheveux trop longs.

Tara recule, soudain gênée de surprendre quelque chose qui ne la regarde plus. Elle pose son matériel sur la première marche de l'escalier et ferme la porte d'entrée derrière elle sans un bruit.

Finalement, c'est de bonne guerre...

.

Si la situation est totalement différente, Daryl a du mal à croire qu'il est en train de prononcer les mots de son dernier rêve, même si elle n'y a pas vraiment répondu.

Alors il se contente de rester là, contre elle, sentant son souffle faible et si silencieux contre son cou. Puis Emma prend une inspiration pour ouvrir enfin la bouche.

"J'ai pas envie... chuchote-t-elle hésitante, l'entendant à peine.

Daryl se penche à son tour, son nez contre le creux de son épaule à elle, son oreille collée contre sa tête pour tenter de saisir et comprendre les mots timides... Ces mots qui lui font un mal de chien. Qui confirment la répulsion qu'elle pose contre l'attraction qu'il vient de lui exposer au plein jour.  
Peut être même que Tara s'est déclarée bien avant lui, avant leur première attaque contre le Sanctuaire, avant... la 74...  
Il retient son souffle quand il comprend qu'elle n'a pas terminé.

"J'ai pas envie... que tu aies le goût que j'ai encore de _lui_ dans la bouche... retenant un sanglot de dégoût et de honte d'elle même.

Elle sert encore un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, posant un baiser appuyé contre son cou, sentant la pulsation cardiaque de l'homme de plus en plus marquée.

"Pardon, pardon pardon pardon... continue elle, ponctuant ses mots inaudibles et sanglotants de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Ses baisers lui déclenchent autant de décharges électriques dévalant son échine jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il la serre encore une seconde plus fort, au risque de la briser. Mais elle ne bronche pas.

Avant de lâcher son étreinte, la laissant glisser doucement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Sans la regarder.

Cette fois c'est bien terminé.

Il s'écarte en silence, le regard au sol, alors qu'elle le fixe voulant le regarder, en vrai. Mais il ne bronche pas, ne cille pas, ne bouge pas, inaccessible. Alors elle ne retient pas sa lèvre inférieure qui tremble encore d'un sanglot et s'éloigne de lui.

"Je suis désolée... avant de grimper les escaliers sans un bruit.

Daryl reste planté là, face au frigo, comme un con alors que la maison replonge dans un silence lourd. Il redresse enfin la tête quand il entend les canalisations s'activer de la douche qui coule. Il regarde le plafond insensible.

Ce connard a recommencé.

Ce salaud l'a encore forcée.

Ce bâtard n'est même pas encore mort.

Daryl ne sent pas la douleur sur son poing qui s'enfonce dans la porte du frigo.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis plus d'une année maintenant ! J'en reviens pas de le publier enfin ! Evidemment ma propre émotion est un peu décantée mais en même temps il me tient terriblement à coeur.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et suis du coup curieuse et inquiète de votre avis à vous... dites moi dites moi...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lion - Saint mesa**

* * *

"NEGAAAAN !"

Il entend la voix d'Emma hurler dans son dos, une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

Avant d'être déjà atténuée par la porte du hangar qui se referme sur lui.

Oui, il peut tuer ce qu'il aime. Il l'a déjà fait et peut toujours le refaire. Lucille est passée par là. Maintenant Emma. Il marque néanmoins une pause au pied de l'escalier. N'est-ce pas la fois de trop ? N'a-t-elle pas émis la solution de toute cette merde ? Ne peut il pas l'écouter pour une fois, l'unique fois, de toute sa vie de connard ?

Ne peut il pas revenir sur ses pas, la sortir d'une mort certaine cette fois, et de partir d'ici, reconstruire ailleurs, autre chose. Juste avec elle.

Le bruit des fuyards surplombe maintenant la voix qui s'est de toute manière éteinte à l'extérieur. Il ferme les yeux encore une seconde.

Non, il n'ira pas la chercher, la sauver, ni l'emmener. Parce qu'il ne va sauver que sa propre peau. C'est dans ça qu'il est le meilleur.

Oui, il peut tuer ce qu'il aime.

Largement.

.

La cohue, l'invasion, le déferlement.

Partout, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Le parvis du Sanctuaire vaincu ne cesse de s'emplir de tous les habitants de l'usine désaffectée.

Rick les regarde tous, dans les yeux. La plupart sont hébétés, certains méfiants, d'autres perdus, totalement.

"Tu vas voir qu'on va encore nous exploiter... maugrée une femme forte et blonde qui passe près de lui le toisant sans crainte.

-Tais toi Megan... soupire son compagnon en baissant la tête, semblant très las.

Puis Dwight surgit, méconnaissable, dans son sweat jaune sale, marqué d'un A majuscule, comme du bétail. Rick a du mal à formaliser que juste derrière, ce n'est pas une des femmes de Negan dont il a tant entendues parler. Il s'oblige à cligner une fois des yeux, à prendre une fois son souffle, avant d'admettre que la petite femme qui se révèle derrière le dos de Dwight est Emma. la leur à eux. Celle de Daryl. Celle pour laquelle ils sont là. Celle _grâce_ à laquelle ils sont là.

"C'est fini Emma... parvient-il à articuler, repoussant la boule qui lui emplit soudain la gorge en posant sa main sur son épaule frêle, en fixant son regard orange terne, éteint, ailleurs.

Il ne la retient pas. Elle ne semble pas l'avoir reconnu non plus.

Elle continue d'avancer lentement, droit devant elle.

Dwight s'est arrêté près du shérif, observant aussi la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, posant sa main le long de son bras inerte quand elle passe toute proche, mais ne réagissant pas davantage à son geste. Il ne dit rien mais elle lui a sauvé la vie dans cette cage de l'horreur. Il ne sait s'il parviendra à mettre des mots sur ça un jour.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande justement Rick près de lui, ne regardant plus personne, froid.

-Laura est revenue...

-C'est qui _Laura_? hochant la tête comme s'il comprenait malgré tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Une nana de mon groupe... Elle s'est enfuie, après l'attaque d'Alexandria. Elle m'a vu tirer sur les miens... et vous rejoindre...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas descendue, elle aussi, au lieu de la laisser fuir...

-Ca a été trop vite... elle était blessée... Je pensais que dans la nuit, dans la forêt, seule, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir... que la nature ferait une part de son boulot... jusqu'à hier soir encore, j'y croyais. Mais elle a repointé sa gueule... Elle a mis du temps... Mais elle a survécu... J'aurais pas cru...

-Certaines personnes ne cessent jamais d'être surprenantes... cherchant encore la petite silhouette noire. Ca explique ta tenue de gala, le désignant sans le regarder.

-Mmmh...

Dans la foule, Rick entend le sifflement bref de Daryl. Il ne tarde pas à le trouver du regard, un peu à l'écart, près d'une des voitures. La portière arrière est grande ouverte et le chasseur se tient juste à côté. Rick n'aperçoit que le haut d'une tête brune sur la banquette de la Dodge bleue, par intermittence, à cause du monde qui déambule, désoeuvré entre lui et le chasseur à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Le shérif observe son ami qui secoue la tête une fois. Il a le visage grave, les lèvres pincées. Sale nouvelle.

"Tu sais où est Negan... fixant toujours Daryl, d'un ton encore plus bas.

-Non... il nous a laissés... Il a amené Emma dans la cage... J'y étais déjà enfermé et il s'est barré... explique Dwight à demi mot.

-Il est donc quelque part...

-Ou déjà loin...

-Il est là dedans... planqué comme le sale rat qu'il est.

Rick hoche la tête à l'attention du chasseur.

Le shérif reste immobile et silencieux le temps que la Dodge Magnum bleue marine quitte le Sanctuaire dans un nuage de poussière. Il aurait préféré que le chasseur reste. Mais il ne peut lui reprocher de vouloir enfin prendre soin de celle qu'il aime. Même si le chasseur ne le reconnait même pas lui-même. Ses actes prouvent bien la réalité.

"Que se passe-t-il ? s'approche Michonne, suivant le regard de son homme.

Cette voix le conforte dans sa pensée. En plus de lui faire du bien. Malgré la gravité de la situation et la dangerosité de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

-Rien n'est terminé... dit le shérif, dégainant son colt, mais restant encore sur place jusqu'à ne plus ni entendre ni voir la voiture qui s'éloigne rapidement.

"On y va... prévient le shérif en fixant le blond d'un hochement de tête.

-Je ne suis pas armé... signale le traître.

-Tiens...

Rick lui tend un berreta sorti de son arsenal personnel.

Michonne baisse les yeux sur son geste, puis regarde Dwight près d'eux. Elle n'ose lui adresser la parole, mais n'a qu'à lire l'inquiètude sur son visage ravagé. Elle secoue la tête d'incompréhension en regardant faire les deux hommes.

"Il se passe quoi là ?! répète-t-elle. Qui est parti ? Vous faites quoi ?

-On va chercher Negan... dit le shérif d'un ton plus bas à la jeune femme. Dwight vient avec moi... attrapant la manche du large sweat jaune.

Il pivote pour faire face à la porte d'entrée, à la bouche du monstre qui a fini de régurgiter tous ses otages.

Les deux hommes avancent vers le bâtiment. Rick aperçoit Maggie, étonnée, qui s'approche à son tour, comprenant à son expression que rien n'est encore terminé. Elle rejoint Michonne en quelques enjambées, fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

La samouraï s'avance avec Rick, bien décidée à le suivre, accompagnée par Maggie voulant participer sans ambiguïté.

Les quatre nouveaux coéquipiers entrent dans la bâtisse sombre.

Rick le premier, s'arrête pour se retourner une seconde, trouvant Michonne sur ses talons.

"Inutile d...

-Inutile... l'interrompt-elle. Tu as bien raison, dit-elle. Je viens. Que tu le veuilles ou non...

La femme tourne son regard vers Dwight sur sa droite qui ne baisse pas les yeux.

"On ne sera pas de trop...

.

Le grand homme ouvre la dernière pièce. Sa chambre.

Leur chambre.

"Dis moi que tu ne me l'as pas fourré profond ma douce... dit il pour lui même.

Il pénètre dans la pièce inoccupée.

Le lit fait à la va vite, la table de nuit sur laquelle il se jette, tirant le tiroir d'un geste vif qui le fait s'éclater au sol. Une bible en surgit. Insignifiante.

Il se redresse pour continuer encore son observation de la pièce. Comme il a fait pour le loft, et la chambre qu'occupait Emma les jours précédents. Il n'a rien trouvé de probant.

"Alors c'est forcément là. C'est forcément toi... articule-t-il.

Il balance Lucille lentement le long de sa jambe, histoire de canaliser son impatience, son empressement à tout faire encore valdinguer ici. Au risque de louper le détail qui accablera la brune. Qui accablera son coeur et la confiance qu'il a encore eu la faiblesse de mettre en elle.

Le portant. Il s'en approche lentement, passant la main parmi les tenues noires et douces. Il ferme les yeux à l'odeur que son geste soulève. Emma emplit la pièce à nouveau de sa présence olfactive.

"Tu fais chier putain d'squaw... râle encore l'homme en baissant les yeux au sol.

Une pointe de rouge parmi tout ce noir.

De sa main libre, il soulève et vire tout le portant d'un geste violent. Les linges et les cintres volent et vont s'écraser plus loin dans un bruit métallique.

Ses yeux ne quittent plus les petites bottines entre ses deux pieds, si petites. Si rouges.

Lucille cesse son oscillement répété.


	23. Chapter 23

**Science fiction - Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

Rick fixe sa compagne puis Maggie avant de céder d'un soupir. Dwight ne bronche pas et garde une expression neutre à son habitude réservée.

Ils ne mettent pas de temps à grimper au premier étage, arpentant encore les couloirs plongés dans une pénombre verdâtre, éclairés par les seuls voyants de sorties de secours allumés de loin en loin.

Les bruits des évacués sont de plus en plus atténués par les murs, s'enfonçant plus avant dans le ventre du monstre.

En vigilance maximum, Rick avance, gardant son colt en joue, suivi par Michonne, Maggie et enfin Dwight qui ferme la marche.

"Où se terre ce salopard ? maugrée le shérif davantage à l'adresse du traître dans son dos.

"J'ai peut être une idée... suggère le blond.

.

Negan s'accroupit pour saisir l'une des petites chaussures. Légère. Il pose Lucille au sol, près de lui avec une délicatesse constante. Il manipule la bottine entre ses mains, comme si l'objet pouvait lui livrer des informations primordiales sur la trahison de son amour.

"Dis moi que ce n'est pas Emma... Dis moi que je ne vais pas être obligé de retourner la tuer pour de bon.

Puis ses yeux tombent sur l'autre bottine restée au sol. Plutôt sur l'intérieur sombre de celle-ci.

Le grand homme fronce les sourcils, alors que son cerveau fait battre son coeur un temps plus vite, en osant comprendre ce qu'il voit. Il pose la chaussure en fixant le petit embout noir qui dépasse de sa jumelle.

.

Le petit groupe a dépassé le loft que Rick et les filles découvrent avec saisissement. La grande pièce est dévastée, tout est retourné et en désordre. Mais il n'y a aucun corps. Aucun rôdeur planqué derrière une porte. Une chance.

En silence absolu, Dwight les guide vers une autre chambre, dans un couloir sombre, une des rares dont la porte est restée ouverte. La pièce plus petite est dans le même état de chambardement.

Ils échangent tous des regards plus ou moins horrifiés en découvrant l'environnement qui faisait la vie des Sauveurs. Michonne réalise que malgré leur précarité alimentaire, ils sont bien lottis. Vivre entre ces murs lugubres, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu.

"Emma a été ici ? chuchote Rick au blond.

-Oui c'était sa chambre, quand Negan ne la prenait... hésitant en regardant les deux femmes qui le fixent en fronçant des sourcils toutes deux.

-Et alors ? Y a quoi ici ?

-C'est lui qui a foutu ce bordel. Il cherchait quelque cho...

"...Putain d'squaw...

Les quatre intrus se figent en entendant la voix grave lointaine.

Rick met instantanément son doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à tous, comme si cela était bien nécessaire.

Michonne dégaine son sabre sans bruit, Maggie sort son beretta alors que les deux hommes passent devant elles pour avancer dans le couloir avec précaution.

Un bruit métallique retentit dans la coursive, faisant sursauter Michonne devant Maggie. Les deux femmes se jettent encore un regard en soupirant sans bruit. Les deux hommes avancent devant elles sans s'arrêter. Alors elles continuent.

Maggie sent son ventre se serrer, mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire, qu'elle est toute proche d'accéder enfin à sa quête. Tuer Negan. Il est juste là. Et elle va avoir le bénéfice de la surprise en prime.

.

Negan saisit le petit embout noir qu'il a déjà identifié en grognant.

Il prend Lucille de son autre main en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il tourne le bouton du petit talkie qui crachote des grésillements, blotti dans sa main.

Les mêmes grésillements se téléportent instantanément dans son dos.

"J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait m'entuber par derrière avec un shérif et un chasseur... dit il dans un rire en ricochet. J'aurais surtout du faire l'inventaire des talkies... mais si on ne fait rien soi-même... Pas vrai Shérif ?

Rick baisse la tête à sa ceinture en entendant son talkie réagir à celui que le grand homme actionne face à lui, se tenant de dos, ne lui servant que ses larges épaules couvertes du cuir noir identifiable.

C'est la seconde de trop qui l'empêche de voir Negan pivoter vivement sur lui même pour lui faire face, tenant Lucile dans sa circonférence qui vient s'abattre violemment sur le flanc du shérif qui est poussé et tombe sur le côté, dégageant la voie au grand homme qui est prêt à s'enfuir, ne visant que la porte ouverte devant lui.

Mais c'est sans compter les réflexes des deux femmes qui se tiennent encore entre lui et la porte de sortie.

Maggie le tient en joue, le canon de son beretta presqu'à bout touchant de sa trachée.

Negan sait que si elle tire, elle ne le loupera pas. Mais il sourit encore, dévoilant ses dents blanches à la brune sérieuse et visiblement furieuse.

"Tu es sûre de toi, Veuve ?... Tu as raison, c'est sans doute ton unique chance... Qu'est ce qu'il te reste au final... J'ai pris ton mari... et je ne vais pas tarder à prendre ton...

-Recule Negan... somme Michonne froidement en posant la pointe de son sabre sous son menton poivre et sel.

-Je souhaite aller par là... désignant la porte d'un mouvement du menton, au risque de se couper au sabre, gardant toujours son sourire narquois. C'est plutôt à la Veuve de reculer non ?

Michonne ne quitte pas Negan des yeux alors qu'elle ne veut que se pencher sur Rick qui est toujours étendu au sol. Dwight s'est approché de lui. Il peut faire le job. Il doit pouvoir. Alors elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Maggie en baissant les yeux vers elle.

"Maggie... recule... chuchote-t-elle.

-Il peut courir.

-Maggie... répète Michonne en arquant un sourcil.

Maggie baisse les yeux une demi seconde pour voir Lucille entre Negan et elle, visant son nombril de ses barbelés.

Negan fait une moue déçue en voyant les deux femmes distraites.

"Trop facil... dit-il, en avançant contre les deux femmes qui ont baissé leur garde, enfonçant un peu Lucille qui résiste contre l'abdomen de Maggie.

Mais il est interrompu par un poing qui s'abat sur lui et qu'il n'a pas vu venir.

Negan fait quelques pas sur le côté, prenant sa mâchoire de sa main, surpris mais pas sonné. Il réalise qu'il en a lâché Lucille quand il se redresse, pantois, pour faire face à Rick qui le met en joue de son colt.

"C'est terminé Negan... somme le flic.

-Comment ça c'est terminé ?! dit le grand homme joyeusement. On ne fait que commencer ! Tu crois que Lucille aurait voulu ta Veuve aussi rapidement ?! Elle aime jouer aussi voyons ! Bien sûr que c'est le but, mais le principal c'est le jeu non ?

Il dégaine son eagle de derrière son dos, d'un mouvement ample, pointant la tête de Rick du canon énorme et sans silencieux dans la seconde suivante.

"Alors ? On joue, ou pas ? rugit-il dans un rire tonitruant.

.

Dwight les a laissés pénétrer dans la chambre du leader. Il n'a eu qu'une seconde pour apercevoir Negan accroupi, se redressant de sa hauteur, leur tournant le dos, puis entendre le bruit des talkies sur les deux hommes rivaux.

Il n'a pu les aider... n'a pu intervenir, tétanisé par son environnement trop familier, trop chargé de règles et d'interdictions imprimées dans son ADN.

Ce n'est que quand Rick a été projeté par Lucille que son corps s'est enfin mu vers lui, pour venir à son aide. Il a tourné la tête vers les deux femmes qui ont gardé le grand homme en respect. Impressionnantes.

Dwight reporte son attention sur l'homme qui se redresse lentement, douloureusement. Il ne tarde pas à voir le tissu de la chemise du shérif s'assombrir de sang sur son flanc droit blessé. Mais il ne peut que froncer les sourcils de refus. Rick n'en tient pas compte. Il se redresse avec son aide, s'appuyant sur l'épaule maigre mais solide de l'homme blond qui l'aide sans broncher davantage.

Ils entendent tous les mots échangés entre Negan et les deux femmes qui gagnent du temps.

Jusqu'à ce que Rick reprenne son équilibre. Et n'en puisse vraiment plus de toutes ces conneries.

Il faut en finir, pense-t-il.

Avant de se jeter sur Negan, lui envoyant son poing en plein visage, pour le pousser des deux femmes et éloigner Lucille du ventre de Maggie.

Mais il ne tarde pas à loucher sur le canon de l'Eagle qu'il lui pointe sous le nez.

C'est l'arme d'Emma... se fait il la réflexion.

Comme si c'était le moment ! Mais il se ressaisit dans la seconde, penchant la tête sur le côté. Le colt se tient aussi en joue du visage du grand homme souriant.

"... on joue, ou pas ?!

Dwight ferme les yeux alors que le rire haï envahit sa tête. Puis il met tout en sourdine. Avant de se jeter sur le grand homme qui ne semble pas tenir compte de sa présence.

Et le coup part.

Un seul.

Avant un nouveau rugissement.

.

"Sale petit cafard ! s'écrit Negan. Je n'aurai jamais dû... !

Le grand homme est plié en deux, face aux quatre amis, la main ensanglantée, le visage tordu de haine et de douleur.

"On l'achève... prévient Maggie, faisant un nouveau pas vers l'homme affaibli, pointant son beretta à nouveau sur son front.

-Maggie... dit calmement Rick.

Il s'approche d'elle, baissant son arme, alors que le visage de Negan se détend, faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redresse lentement.

"Tu as dit qu'on allait le tuer. On est venus pour ça ! crie Maggie.

Michonne lui barre le torse de ses bras, l'obligeant à garder son arme pointée vers le sol. La brune regarde son amie, incrédule.

"Mais... ! on a dit... Il faut le tuer ! Pour Glenn ! Pour Abraham et Sasha ! Pour GLENN !

Michonne resserre son emprise autour du corps de la jeune femme qui tremble de colère.

"Voilà qui est louable Ri... ose encore intervenir le grand homme.

Mais Rick se retourne vers lui avec un geste ample du bras droit, sans un mot.

Negan retombe à genou face au shérif, dans un son lourd de ses articulations maigrefs contre le bois du sol.

Le Sauveur lève les yeux incrédules, sur le barbu qui le toise enfin de haut. Il pose une main déjà tremblante contre sa gorge avant de la porter devant ses yeux, découvrant ses doigts maculés de sang brûlant.

Rick lui tourne le dos, venant prendre Maggie dans ses bras pour la diriger, en larmes, vers la sortie.

"On rentre."


End file.
